Tabula Rasa
by grapewhite
Summary: His time to start over . Will contain language , violence , mild drug & alcohol use , M/M slash & M/M/M slash , M/F with a trans male . Rating M to be safe in case the muses get crazier :) Pairings - Ambrollins , combo of all 3 men together , JJX / Seth . FYI , unsure for now how long this fic will run & may go without an ending for awhile. NO Were-Shield in this ! Sorry !
1. Chapter 1

/ * Some wrestlers real names used throughout the story * /

Amber and the stench embedded into his hair along with bits of glass .

It was his ' shampoo ' he'd grown used to but didn't want and now , was going to leave behind and hit the road to find something better .

To redesign .

Rebuild .

Reclaim his life .

Get out of Hell and create his personal Heaven at last .

" I'll be making dinner again tonight ? " the young man whispered bitterness spooned over sarcasm to his mother as he unfolded an extra blanket from her bedroom closet and left it now draped over her passed out but snoring .

He checked the fridge , not feeling up to doing anything kitchen related besides reheating leftovers , if there were any .

Nada .

" I'm an adult now , legally aged eighteen and graduated yesterday . You should be glad I'm not a high school dropout . You SHOULD be proud and celebrating with me , bragging and we'd be eating steak in a nice restaurant . Instead you're back with your best friend , beer and I'm done with you , done living here and trapped , held down like this ! " the teenager shouted and punched the pillow beneath his mother's head , just missing hitting one side of her flushed , shiny damp face .

She didn't flinch , only kept snoring that annoying rattling sound .

" Useless drunk . Pathetic , worthless , pitiful alcoholic waste ! "

Tying his shoelaces and dragging wrists through the jacket sleeve holes , he left .

Didn't care enough any longer to leave a note .

Besides , she knew where he'd be .

Colby wasn't bothered ( much ) walking into the building , nor did he find the so - called ' hardcore makeover ' of the decaying , ready for the wrecking ball former house of religion distasteful .

Most of the pews , the baptising tub and microphone stand up on the platform stage in the main room had been removed and from what he knew , the mens and womens restrooms , small cafeteria style kitchen , storage room and closet in the back remained the same .

He always looked at everything in wonder and fascination from the unchanged and sparkling clean , very pretty stained glass windows shaped into arches and bigger than he was wooden crosses propped up all over .

Stepping worn sneakers over old car parts , he flopped into a long seat , nodded his aching and scabby head to the classic rock and blues blasting out of giant speakers that had once played gospel after the choir had finished .

He flipped through a Bible ' replacement ' with interest before realizing he'd already seen this month's centerfold , dropped the skin mag and pounced on the back of his ashy smelling , scruffy but surprisingly bathed classmate and one of the better friends , but only after he'd sat down the old plastic juice pitcher he was watering his hanging plant collection with .

" You're under arrest for lighting up inside a church ! " Colby laughed , hanging on to Jon like a baby monkey clinging to its mother's furry back until the other man shook him off to land unharmed on the floor .

" I've served time before but never for smoking . "

" Really ? ! You've been behind bars or are you just running off at the mouth ? "

" I'm not bragging . I try to get locked up in each state I go to . It's kind of a goal of mine and makes me feel worthwhile . " Jon commented and held out a second pitcher .

" You . Are . A . Lunatic . " his buddy backed away , not in a mood to become a gardener out of nowhere .

" Well , hey . I've been called crazy before but this would be a first to hear it from someone I actually like . "

" Don't go getting too emotionally attached to me . I'm headed out of state as soon as I can get my butt on a bus seat . "

" The typically sloshed slob is being more abusive and neglectful , huh ? "

" You guessed ? ! " Colby let his dark brows fly like kites before going back to his sitting area .

" Yeah , I can tell . " Jon leaned behind him and picked glass splinters from waves of black - brown . " What did she do THIS time , Cheese Man ? ! "

" Threw a beer bottle at my head and amazed me by having decent aim . "

" Huh . Ungrateful bitch could've used a non glass material and saved you from future scalp stitchery . "

" I hate to leave you but I can't stay here any longer . "

" Nothing to worry about ' cause I've developed the itch to return to Ohio and see some old friends again . Old meaning that I've known them for a long time , not their ages . "

" Hey , I'm not stupid ! Just amazed that you can find people wanting to be your friend . "

" Oh , you won't believe how many want me . " A round , joyful face capped with dirty blond going to light brown and tangled curls grinned excitedly .

" Maybe or maybe not . " the second man nostril snorted how unimpressed he could be and playfully pushed his friend floor bound .

" So ... "

" Yeah , what ? "

" Let's go see if Joe's at his place and we can say goodbye then . "


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Any and all song lyrics used are the property of Zodiac Mindwarp , Alice Cooper , Nick Coler and Ian Richardson ( and NOT mine ! )

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Joe lived in his van temporarily parked overnight in the lot of a boarded up old fast food restaurant .

" Get back over here ! I don't want to stand around wasting time while you climb on the playground equipment . " Colby fussed without any impact since Jon had already skirted the jingling chain link and hit , tail bone to pebbly gravel and darted merrily to the curving slide .

The half blond shook his head , impatiently ' tsked ' and watched Jon ' Wheeeeeee ! - ing ' while he crawled and slid and played , big grown up kid with scabby knees and elbows and constant pack of smokes .

Colby smiled , feeling genuine love he didn't get from his Mom - that was for damn sure - and tried not to look directly at the googly eyed statues of the man with a cheeseburger for a head , that bizarre grinning purple blubber monstrosity and the brightly dressed , waving clown .

He shuddered and took a step back .

Yeesh , he couldn't stand that creepy - ass clown !

" Hi there , stray . How's your night ? " Joe asked from behind and Colby whirled , grinned and shook hands with the taller young man , reaching to flick fingers into the rounded , slightly helmet shaped and small afro - like hairdo .

" Absolute feces , which is why I'm here . "

They stood mute and looked at Jon scampering from one plaything to the next , hollering in delight .

" Well , ONE of us is having a nice time , I see . "

" He's obnoxious . " Colby said , trying to be pissed off and hateful but was in too much of a great mood to be .

" We're the parents and he's our kid , it's cool . " Joe shrugged , rather amused and kept watching .

" Huh . You're right , he definitely ACTS childish . Or maybe has the mind of an asparagus . "

" Doesn't that gross veggie make your piss acid burn or something ? "

" The hell if I'd know . "

" But you're our foodie , man . The expert . "

" I just eat it , not make it . "

" Yeah , that's what your last girlfriend told me . " Joseph smirked wickedly and Colby stuck his tongue out automatically .

" JOOOOOE ! " Jon tackled them both , shrieking and transferring his dirt stains onto their skin and clothes .

" I'm very happy you're here too , my second stray . " The tannest male laughed and adjusted so that the gravel stuck on his backside would fall from his jeans .

" Stray ? " Colby discreetly picked at gravel of his own .

" My two strays , always coming to me for handouts . I try to sell to make a living but you guys walk with free samples . "

" Well , we're more important . "

" I sure am . " Jon informed his people .

" Dealing with that burger place in sight makes me mega hungry . "

" Forget the fries , I want pizza ! "

" Lobster mac and cheese , short rib sliders , grilled vegetable salad , roasted garlic mashed potatoes , blueberry cheesecake and mini cappuccino infused cannoli . " the half blond added and his men stared , dumbstruck .

" Orrrrrrr ... chili dogs ? " the craziest of their gang added slowly .

" Like I said , our foodie ! " the long legged drug dealer chortled .

" Quit gloating . I wouldn't wear an apron for either of you . " Colby sneered to beat out the smile as he and the others walked along , kicking rocks more than throwing any .

" Whatever . Hey , can we crash with you tonight ? We're on the move and HE - " the lone blond of the group pointed to his classmate . " Isn't going back home but the opposite . "

" Leaving ? ! Huh , well , that's three of us . " Joe said , halting at the sliding side door on his van home on wheels .

" You ? ! But - "

" I'm tired of this stupid risk of a lifestyle . I miss my family and beach weather . My cousins are big football stars now and they called me after so long . Sure , I can have a tryout failure but I'd be with my parents again and have warm , sunny temps , goofing off with my relatives and really being happy ... not that you two bring me down . "

" And he wants to get back with his giiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrlfriend , too . " Jon teased , climbing the folding ladder hooked on the back of the van .

" Seriously ? Oh , you gigantic tramp ! " Colby joined in the joking around .

" Anybody want to burn one last for our goodbyes ? " Joe asked , finally locating a functioning lighter .

" Oooohhh , me ! "

" Eat first ? "

" Either or , boys . "

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They burned and consumed , over an hour later , digesting and relaxing to full tummy mellowness sprinkled with dried green .

He coughed a little and waved his hands near his face , fanning the smoke aside .

" Can't handle it ? " Jon quipped , looking over at the first sounds of coughing .

" Handle yourself . I had a hair strand get in my mouth and that's gag - worthy , okay ? ! " Colby snapped , a touch grumpy now at the mockery and after he'd taught them how to make sandwiches using the biscuits for bread and the fried chicken pulled from the bone , gravy , mashed potatoes and coleslaw to create an odd but tasty filling .

Okay , so he wasn't as ticked at Joseph , stretched out with closed eyes and beaming , obviously happily stoned .

" Pfft , right . You aren't ready yet to - DOGGIES ! " Jon blurted out loud , surprised and kid on Christmas thrilled before he learned about the socks and underwear outnumbered the toys and candy .

Multiple alley living , trash hunting , scrap eating , stray mutts of different sizes and coat colors paced close , tails limply wagging and eyes shining in the street lamps lights as they appeared from the chest level high weeds and grass in the old lot next door .

" Careful . They're after our scraps , not wantin' to be petted on . "

" Whoops ! Okay , guys , no fighting . HERE you go . "

" I'm thinking now he can tame venomous snakes from biting us . " Colby said , astounded and bumped shoulders in grand humor .

" Yeah , I had that in mind myself . " Joe replied , feeling wonderful and returned the shoulder bump affectionately .

Jon was the only one who never talked about his family and home life , except to say that his parents didn't want him and then the lips were zipped with no further comments , either facts or opinion .

Perhaps - the male of the gang with two toned locks draping to his earlobes thought while he watched his friend play with the canines - he hadn't got to be a kid and that was one reason he acted like a child now .

He couldn't resist but to snicker at who was happier , the dogs snatching chicken bones and barking from excitement or the human nicely feeding them , receiving slobbery licks and plenty of wet noses poked at him , sniffing with curiosity .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Bright PINK ? ! Really ? ! What kind of sleeping bag is pink ? ! " Colby judged , compared to his own black and white tye dye spiral pattern bag .

Jon shrugged , unfazed and commenced unrolling .

" It was on ninety percent off clearance . " he patted smooth and tugged the zipper of the neon pink with black and white small Valentine hearts print bag .

" Which means you stole it from somewhere . " his half blond friend scolded .

" Comfortable in there ? Warm enough ? " Joe slid out of his tropical print bag , butted into the beginning argument and tucked in the eccentric male while slightly ignoring the ' voice of reason ' frowning beside him .

" Very cozy , perfect temp , yes and fuck you . "

Colby sat up partway in the sleeping bag , groaning and apologetic along with embarrassed .

" He was supposed to say Thanks but the idiot's far gone wasted . "

" He said what he said and it's cool , alright ? You've forgotten the OTHER ways our scoundrel gets the free weed ? " Joe grinned and reached out , moving in and cradling his friend's shaking chin up in one big hand , looking the runaway straight into his eyes .

Jon left his stereotyped ' girly ' bag and relocated to observe voyeur style .

" If this goes scary for you , tell me no . "

" I've got bravery in my bones . "

" Tough and unstoppable in your spirit too , hon . "

" Move gently with him anyway , Joe , no matter if he does agree and want . Not everyone receives enjoyment from getting bled . "

" BLED ? ! "

" It's something we - forget it , I'll tell you another time . "

" But ... " Colby glanced nervously at each of his buddies before they'd placed their bodies closer to his own , his classmate sitting near his face and their favorite , jovial dealer down crouching at his groin .

" Try not to spritz down the back inside my shirt , okay ? " Joe chuckled .

" Broken promises if my friends get overstimulated ? " Colby replied and Jon leaned over to quickly embrace his shoulders in a makeshift hug attempt .

" Aw , man , we love you ! " he blurted sweet laughter .

The man with completely ink black hair kissed him first and then sunk to beneath , unzipping , denim wadded at each ankle and rumpled boxers that had departed with the jeans .

Working one side at a time and pulling back brighter pink under the tan until it lengthened like taffy stretching , unshaven facial hair traveled over the lower locations , feather sensation and not the sandpaper feel .

He raised his hips higher and feverishly kissed Jon in a sudden , thrilled panic of arousal and joy while his erection rose , pointed at the sky above ( so that he really wouldn't leave his besties with a sticky , dripping mess ) and Joe hardly took a breath during that talented gulping of scrotum .

" We're almost - "

" I know ... "

Jon beamed once the dribble increased to splashing and he rubbed , full palm , a tad stronger and just enough increase of speed to be intense but remain polite .

" Nearly over ... "

" I KNOW ! "

Colby shouted , felt a weird pop in his ears , tried to find his gravity defying lower half as it had seemed to float away from his mind , detaching and collapsed , grunting , at last faintly smiling at his two friends .

His two lovers now and there was a white paint stain on the back of Joe's neck when they were through .

" Sorry ! "

" Why apologize ? No shame of even a tiny amount in it . "

" Yeah , because we really do - " Jon paused to lick the fluid from his fingers .

" Love you . " Joe finished the comment and rested his smiling face onto Colby's chest , completing their bond between the trio .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Bye ! Thanks and have a great day ! "

Sure , it could've been a dumb thing to say to the driver , a total stranger , as he exited the bus but being invigorated from the recollection of friendship strength and an indescribable , excellent lay had him wanting to smile , hug and shake hands with every person on that Greyhound .

Now , energetic and his gut digesting a Western bacon cheeseburger meal with double fries and extra barbeque sauce and onions , it was time to do some focused and determined walking .

Long , tiring walking .

His toes tingled already and he nearly chose to spend more money on a taxi , another bus ride , pretty much anything that would prevent friction blisters on his sock clad soles but the decision of sleeping with a roof over his head instead of a park bench won over the pain probabilities .

Traveling through Chicago and briefly residing there for a temporary two days and nights had put added cash in his pockets .

His arms were stronger from mopping and vacuuming the floors of the cheap motels he'd stayed in and helping older people carry heavy bags and boxes , his legs from climbing ladders to clean leaves and those oh - so - important at one time flying disks from rooftops and striding along with push mowers , also helping out the elderly .

He made another decision to this time around , stay mainly in lower income areas and since he was in Michigan , the closer he got to Detroit , the easier it would be to find the poorer sections of the state .

This would be the struggle , surviving here . It was going to be hard , making money now .

To take his mind off of possible incoming gloom and second guessing , he popped in the ear bud headphones and played the songs Jon had recorded on cassette for him .

" Well , I ain't evil - "

Colby stepped around somebody's glob of gum discarded , checked his shoe bottoms , kept walking .

" I'm just good lookin ' . "

He yanked at the bleached side of his hair for good luck , never stopped walking .

Or singing as he moved on .

That soothed him for feet , for yards , not for miles .

After walking that felt to a developing headache like never ending , he didn't feel sexy or anti - Christ , no Satan's pretty boy , nope - nope - HELL no ! , just nauseated and weakened .

" Shit - Cago . " he moaned , the truth hitting him smack in the cerebrum that trying to find his deadbeat dad was equivalent to depending on his mother for support .

He'd have better luck turning into a mythical creature .

" Unicorn . " he chuckled , swooned for a second , fought back puking and getting light headed and forced himself to continue walking on .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The burly , intimidating and somewhat psychotic looking man with an overgrowth of bushy , speckled with last meal's crumbs , beard , sweat stained white sleeveless top , equally messy tattered brown vest over that and a cheerfully insane glint in his wide eyes began his late morning going into early afternoon plans for the day .

He packed a picnic lunch , along with treats for the other animals .

Thumping down each stair attached to the outside of the enclosed screen porch built on to the double wide , he whistled on the way to the truck .

Paused at the driver's side of the pickup and squinted at the remarkable sight .

He left the intrusion where it was , untouched and hurried across the narrow ' street ' that ran between the trailers .

" Xio ? ! You home ? "

Painted light pink with neon yellow green leopard spots nails curled around the opening front door and Brodie waved , nodding at his offbeat younger friend .

" If you need to speak with my parents , both are having a very unheard of day off from work . "

" I'm glad that they are . This is an emergency , looks to be . "

" Not the plumbing ? "

" The septic's fine but ... there's a kid that I've never seen before passed out on my lawn . "


	3. Chapter 3

Warning / Trigger warning - contains scene of person being molested / fondled / groped while asleep / passed out / unconscious

A.N. - Some unexpected Wyatt Family romance crept into this chapter . They surprised me by almost taking charge of the story this round , ha ha !

" There it is ! That's us . " Colby sat up and shouted from the top of the van , pointing at the Canis Major that shone radiant far above them .

" Yeah , we're up there . " Joe agreed , grinning and wrapped an arm around his friend . " Big Dogs in Charge . "

" It's getting ready to storm . " Jon passed the joint and sliced a thumb cracking the beer can's tab .

" Was that what I heard or you ? ! " his half bleached partner groaned , shifted within reach and sucked the torn piece of skin and blood leaking beneath its raised edge .

" Did I belch ? Nope , that's thunder sounding off . "

" I swear that he hasn't farted either , yet . " The Samoan of the gang added after taking a drawn out drag .

" Yugh . "

" Well , I HAVEN'T ! "

" Ah shit , it IS going to pour ! " Colby paused from griping to shiver and gaze at the trees swaying and bending while wind and blowing rain shook them to tooth chattering cold .

" No frets , man , we have shelter . " Joe smirked , watching his friend flatten his body against the weather .

" I have my umbrella . " Jon popped the ragged , picked from a dumpster item open and smirked .

" Big deal . Falling apart . " the half blond shouted once the thunder rumbled .

" Still works good and I don't mind the holes in it . Why , in fact ... "

" Shut . Up . I'm in no mood to listen to you bragging about how many ' holes ' you've gotten acquainted with . "

" Acquainted , hell . More like way down and really dirty . "

" Great , then choke on crotch rot , bitch . "

" Spoilsport . Killjoy . " Jon stuck out his tongue , immediately painted by powerful raindrops .

" I'd rather be me than you . "

" You'd prefer having such a teeny tiny dick instead of my humongous one ? ! "

" Go and park your cellulite butt away from me and wish that the left nut eventually descends . " Colby fired back and Joe sighed .

" Kids . "

" Well , I'll think of you so don't forget me . " Commonly defiant , the man with the most scars of the group ran with his umbrella , jumped , floated over the treetops , nearing the clouds as he waved and whooped . " Trifectaaaaaaaaa ! "

" And he has lift off ! " Joe cheered , waving goodbye and stopping to waste time wringing out his shirt since the rain hadn't let up .

" One day , he'll get his fat self stuck in a tree . "

" Heyyyy , quit being hateful . He isn't overweight . "

" He has a round face . Mine's oval and yours is more square , rectangular , what - the - fuck - ever . He's chubby and I'll call him fat forever ' cause he IS ! "

" Charm school's smooth talker . "

" Flirt . " Colby beamed and squinted , eased to a standing position and was pushed onto his backside in an instant by the wind's force .

He frowned and crawled forward over the slippery van's roof , flinched at the flash of lightning that swapped the night sky from black to a silver moonlight color .

" Oh , he isn't coming back , is he ? He's gone and not returning ? ! "

" Let him go wherever . It's his time . OUR time , right ? " the drug dealer cautiously stepped down the attached ladder bolted to the back of the van , opened the double doors and yanked at the mattress inside .

" Yes , but - I'm not ready to be split from you guys . Besides , you losers need me to carry you around . " Colby ducked again at the hissing , hair raising bolts darting across the sky .

" We'll be alright , ' Leader ' and we'll miss you . " Joe hugged farewell before stepping onto the mattress used to float over the sudden flood of water that was rising to the van's roof , leaving the final man stranded .

" Guys ! " Colby extended his hands , reaching for his friends while lightning crackled , sizzling and popping overhead and the thunder was blasting and he was soaked instantly from the forceful rain gusted at him by hurricane like wind . " GUYS ! Wait for me ! "

The distance between him and his besties increased and the severe parts of the storm lessened until there was no longer any lightning and thunder , only a swift change from warm air to chilly breezes that made the lonely young man tremble .

He tensed in surprise . The stars and moon began speaking to him .

Colby sat , crossed his legs and listened to them talk in older men's and women's voices and one that sounded closer to his age .

And ... meows ? !

" He's moving ! Talking too , so he may be alright after all . "

" Poor baby ! The dear child is having bad dreams . I wish to help him , my love . "

" Your terrific cooking can calm him after the nightmares and more importantly , fill his stomach and give him energy that he lost , my darling . "

" James , do the cats have to be in here ? "

" Dad , I'm living with them and not vice versa . "

" You should have thought about allergies . "

" He looks undamaged , no swelling or coughing or sneezing either , Mom . "

" Yes , but if anything happens while we're gone - "

" I have all of the emergency and contact numbers . Nothing will go wrong . "

" And I should be back before sunset if I hurry . "

Tom's Benz rolled down the driveway first , followed by Judy's convertible , the Lopez ' mini van and Brodie's pickup , rusting and sputtering .

The young adult shot a prayer of gratitude and thank you for the wonderful luck skyward . His family's guest and his bedfellow really was a fellow on his bed .

On HIS bed , unconscious and flat out beautiful , beyond handsome although skunk striped on his locks , impossibly sexy and jalapeno , habanero , humidity in August in the South United States HOT .

His anatomy privately rejoiced with his groin tingling and he shut the blinds , then shooed the kittens and adults from the mattress .

" My Prince for this Princess ? Were you meant for me , brought to me to be mine ? "

Jimmy climbed on top of the man , gently sat on him , straddling and lifted the shirt tail .

The male didn't move or awaken , no objecting sound or vocal protests from his beautiful mouth so James commenced , unzipping the jeans , unfastening them to check the underwear brand just before he began grinding his hips against the lower body .

Jimmy moaned , backed away to the feet and ran his tongue over the stomach , tasting the ' beginner's abs ' , mouthing the chest and very slowing , flicking his lips over the stranger's .

Mostly hairless , cool . Nothing bothersome about a man who shaved ... or perhaps waxed .

" Meant for me . " he trembled and bobbed to suck on a nipple while pinching and thumping the other's soft pink into firm light red .

One of the bright orange tabbies hopped onto the mattress , with a dead mouse in its mouth .

A second cat , calico and stub tailed , bounded behind it .

" Get down from here ! Go away ! "

The tabby's eyelids plunged and the calico yowled a warning .

" Shit ! Don't even ... no - ! "

The cats hissed at each other , swatted and lunged , falling from the bed in a growling crash of furry brawling .

And the rodent corpse landed under Colby's chin , cold and stinking and waking him up in the unwanted , non requested way .

" What the Hell ? ! What the fucking Hell ? ! " he flailed and kicked and rolling , shouting as he flung his arms wildly .

" Hold still and calm down or you'll fall on the ! - "

Jimmy winced and frowned , running over to the side of the bed .

The gorgeous stranger with the awesome Cruella DeVil colored hair scowled at him from the floor .

" You alright , man ? "

Colby groaned , sat up halfway and rubbed his sore forehead , then caught sight of the other man scoping him out and barely blinking .

" Why am I in this room and who brought me here ? ! "

" Brodie carried you the way he lugs sacks of feed for his recently inherited livestock . You were blacked out next to his neon pink plastic lawn flamingos and he wasn't planning to leave you there to bodily compost into his lawn . " Jimmy crossed his legs , leaned against his bedroom door and showing off the nail polished pedi that matched the mani .

Colby went briefly cross eyed , gasped and wheezed before standing in a position best used in martial arts while simultaneously trying to slither behind furniture as a barrier of protection .

" Get away ... stay back ! Don't you try to touch me , don't you dare ! "

" Oooohhh , too late , pal . " Jimmy mumbled and stepped back , his meowing besties following him .

The half blond took his eyes off of the stranger to observe the bedroom's contents and decor .

Grouped and nailed to the walls and sitting on the desk and slightly bigger table were framed photos , including many black and white showing smiling , hand holding couples ( his best assumption was grandparents ) , full color pictures of another man and woman that looked very Brady Bunch parents mixed with a little Barbie and Ken perfection , in his eyes .

Those pictures , he noticed , were in chronological order , wife with pregnancy belly showing , lots of baby pics after , teething and walking toddler phase led into school age and scribbled , messy artwork fit for being displayed on the fridge door , preteen and wearing shorter skirts , teenage with braces and scowling , Sweet Sixteen and prom and then ...

Nothing . The girl no longer existed and the photos showed the altered trio , waving at the camera , the parents with creased lines on their faces , tiny flecks of beginning gray in the father's darker brown and the mother's golden - brown hair .

Above the narrow bed's cracked headboard , posters of Cher , Bowie and Prince were taped to the wall and eye liner pencils sat on the tiny night table and standing lamp on the right side of the bed .

The tv with aluminum wrapped antenna lived atop the dresser near the foot of the bed and at the left side of the mattress slow blinked multiple eyes of those that weren't narrowed , judging and disliking his human presence invading their tuna scented space .

Various cloth mice , catnip scattered and jingling bells inside small plastic balls lay here and there on the floor , tall wood and sisal scratching post towers with attached carpeted beds and hideaways had cats snoozing on them and more felines curled , kitty scowling at him as they reclined and napped on the bed pillows .

" Yaurgh ! Where am I now , Cat Hell ? ! "

" That's rude and incorrect ! It's heavenly for kitties , okay ? "

" This is crazy . I've got to get out of here - " Colby blurted and turned in wobbly circles as his fight or flight response went to nine on the one to ten scare of freaking out nervous .

" You won't have energy to hit the road again until you eat and drink something . Wait for - there's a meal on the way the neighbors are bringing over for you . Do you have any food allergies ? Raul and Sofia wanted to know and asked me to write them a list , if you do . " Jimmy asked , lifting one perfectly tweezed eyebrow and looking concerned with chin rested on the non cat petting hand .

" Seth Rol - who ? ! "

" Raul and Sofia , some of my across the ' street ' neighbors . Hmmm , did you ... maybe you hit your head ? "

" No , I'm fine and leaving before - where's my stuff ? Where'd my bag go ? ! I want my things back now ! " Colby peered beneath the bed and saw nothing except more cat toys and assorted shoe boxes .

" My mom and dad took your pack and it's their right since you're trespassing at the trailer park that THEY bought and own , Taj Gixx . " Jimmy replied , sounding suddenly hateful and sarcastic .

" Ohhh fuuuuuck , they found my fake IDs . "

" They found your fake IDs , yeah . "

Without hesitation , the runaway obscured his features behind skunk striped tresses although the real estate agent's child could see their guest's anguish from becoming hindered .

" So you'll visit me when I'm behind bars ? "

" That won't happen ! My parents always help anyone in need and they'll fight to keep you out of jail . My dad's a great lawyer and - "

" Yeah , but no offense , he isn't a superhero . "

" He is to me and my mother . "

" I shouldn't have said - "

" No , you're stressing . You have to snap once in awhile . I understand . "

" Yeah , I guess ... "

" What's your REAL name ? Your birth name ? "

" Colby Black and yes , my mother named me after a damn cheese and yes , mixing vodka and beer and wine coolers contributed to me being called a dairy product on my birth certificate . "

He awaited the burst into tears , shaking , pink cheeked , gasping for air , rolling on the floor laughing .

It had happened plenty of times in the past .

The ' trashy - chic ' dressed , other human in the room ogling him didn't chuckle or snicker or guffaw .

He did smile but it came from friendliness and not cruelty and insults .

" I'm gonna call you Tyler . "

" Tyler ? ! "

" The name of my imaginary buddy when I was still in diapers . He might have been a turtle . Or a ferret . Anyway , he was nice and my best friend . I liked him . "

" I'll pass on having a shell or being a weasel , although having the name Tyler Black is a gazillion damn times better than stupid frikking Colby . "

" Wanna meet my roomies ? "

" Meaning the cats ? "

" Yes , indeed . "

" The pussies that I've been with weren't that hairy . " Colby stepped over a ping pong ball and long peacock feather at his toes .

" You're vulgar . " Jimmy said , his comment sounding like a compliment .

" Hey , I'm being truthful . So , their names ? "

" Waldorf , Statler , Zoot , Janice , Robin and Scooter . "

" Uhmmm hmmmm . Any dogs ? " Colby slowly petted a brown tabby .

" I've owned dogs before . I like them but none live with me now because I was outvoted ten to two . "

" Two ? "

Jimmy beamed , snickered and reached to pick up and hold a huge long haired , black and white and unwilling to be carried all over , Persian .

" Meet Rowlf . He considers himself as canine , not feline . "

" Now I'm up to date about the fur balls but you never totally explained where I am . "

The eccentric looking man sighed and gave in .

" This is home for people who need support , anyone that's going through a rough point in their life . If you've lost a loved one , Brodie's the one to talk with . For advice and comforting words from someone who knows what it's like to have a drinking problem - " Jimmy squatted and picked cat hairs from the packing tape patched beanbag chair .

" They can go to Iowa and strike up a conversation with my mother . " Colby quipped scathingly while felines circled around his ankles , cheerfully shedding on his legs .

" And about drug addiction , they - well , I'M here ... "

" Sorry 'bout that . " The half blond replied honestly and his bizarre companion scooted carefully closer to him , sitting on the bed .

" I'm over it and the depression that led to it . I finally learned that those bullying me , the people that caused my agony were hurting me because they had lower self esteem than I did . " Jimmy said , face burning and he tried hiding the shyness by hunting for a lint roller .

" I haven't went through an experience that you have but I'll step up in your defense if it happens again , okay ? "

" But we've just met and you don't know about ... me . "

" Who cares ? I'll have your back anyway , deal ? "

" Sure . Thank you . "

" However , I won't clean the shitty , piss crusted litter boxes so don't ask me . "

" Scooping , no . Brushing ... ? "

" Pfft , I guess I could try some fur comb - overs . "

The trailer living , weird and somewhat feminine male took a risk and propped his chin on the partly bleached blond stranger's left shoulder and put an arm around him .

The body tensed - scaring both men - and gradually softened , relaxed trust building .

" You do your nails and ' round your eyes too ? "

" Uhnm hmmm . "

" Wear lipstick ? "

" Clear gloss on occasion . Or pale pink . "

" Gloss . "

" Yep . "

" Huh . "

" Would you want me ? Would you take me if I gave myself to you ? "

The man named after cheese shuddered and locked eyes with the proud freak .

He hadn't scored on the road , so why not ?

" Yeah . "

Crossing boundaries of urgency , he took a hand cupped by both of his own and stared at the polish design while mulling things over .

He'd fucked his male friends , that wasn't any problem and being with a Rocky Horror Picture Show type of flamboyant man didn't wilt or shrivel his dick either .

The ridges inside his mouth , at the top , absorbed heat from the middle and next to longest fingers gliding across it .

James whimpered from his throat and squirmed in his underwear . Nobody he'd done before had sucked his fingers and now , a person he felt indescribable attraction was blessing him with a astonishing and slightly kinky variation on a ' hand - job ' .

" Tyyyyyyylerrrrrrrrr . " Colby heard from afar as he pushed his mouth along , his nose cartilage running into his odd friend's nose tip as well .

" I'm hard for - for you . "

James dropped his hands into his Black's lap and trembled , grinning and then whimpering once more .

" Stiff solid . "

" And now , those kitties of yours will get to see what a porno movie looks like , being made . "

Colby smiled haughtily and lay the second man back facing on the bed and sprawled over him , legs tangled into four joined , trashing parts .

The light hammering sound from outside made all of the cats leap straight into the air and included the people making out .

" Damn , it's - we have company . " Jimmy blocked the kissing , already regretting and craving a bathroom trip to masturbate until the passion subsided and he'd have laundry to wash .

" Awh shit ! I ... dammit ! - " Colby retreated , tucking his tee back into place , wiping his lips and putting on his innocent angel facial expression .

" James , may we enter ? "

" You need not ask . I'd never lock you out . "

Colby rubbed his eyes , blinked rapidly and shook his head to knock down the dust and cobwebs .

Rita Moreno and Ricardo Montalbán reincarnated were standing in the doorway , her holding a tray with plates , napkins , sandwiches blanketed with clear clinging wrap , small bowls filled with soup and two plastic spoons and he carried two big bottled waters and lidded cups with straws poking out .

He gave the couple a once - over and thought of them as classic movie and silent film stars for their beauty , not the glamorous physical appearances of the pair in the photos .

" Oh , hey ... uh , hi . You're - uhnm , Raul and Sofia , right ? Here , I'll carry ... thanks for the meal . " Colby stammered and looked for help from his friend , who left him to fend for himself in the manners aisle .

" ¡ Soy agradecido que usted es fuera de la cama , querido muchacho ! "

" Uhhh ... muchacho is something GOOD , isn't it ? ? "

" Funny , I preferred him IN bed . " Jimmy whispered to his cats , leaning to kiss their fluffy , soft and rounded tip ears .

" Forgive Sofia . When my queen feels gratitude and has an even more joyous heart , she gets silly and forgets to translate her happiness . " Raul apologized and shook hands warmly .

" I'm not bothered by - "

" Esperamos que usted se sienta mejor pronto . " Sofia went for a hug and hesitated , shaking hands with and patting the upper back of the partially brunette instead .

" My love ... " her spouse sighed and chortled , shaking his head . " You rarely translate when you're in good spirits . "

" I am ! " the woman agreed and threw herself at the once passed out male , embracing him after all and he reddened around his shoulders from the feel of her chest flattening like cushions when pressed against his upper body .

Was she flirting with him ? Hitting on him ? Sort of old , maybe but Joe would've been a gentleman and Jon would build a shrine to her cleavage at first sight .

" Well , yeah , thanks and pronto for both of you also . " the new arrival at the trailer park agreed and swore that he heard a certain cat snuggling man behind him , chuckling .

The couple looked at one another and from their straight line lips , he sensed they were holding back from laughing at him .

" We shall see you later , James ? "

" Sure thing ! Thanks for bringing the food and I'll come by in awhile and give you back some washed dishes . "

" You always treat us well to being spoiled . " Sofia kissed Jimmy on side of his face , waved at discombobulated Colby and waited for her husband to finish more hand shakes before they exited the trailer , smiling widely as they said their farewells .

" What did I do ? ! What did they say ? I wasn't trying to offend - "

" They know that you meant well and want you to feel better asap . Plus , you amused them so I suppose that they think you're cute . "

" The woman ... Sofia ? , she's something to look at but I'm not wanting to join them for , uhm - "

" Oh hell ! They aren't inviting you for three way action ! They consider you as a kid , a funny young man . "

" Ah , whew ! Nothing personal against them , right ? " Colby exhaled , relieved and keeping quiet about HOW curious he'd been , not from the possibility of group sex with older adults but striking up a friendship and physical relationship with Mister Crazy Cat Lady .

" Of course not . And now you have three new friends who like you . "

" I'm flattered . And - I want to stay , live here if ... I have that chance . "

The woman who'd given birth to him had little love for him and the man who helped make him was nothing more than a deadbeat dad so total strangers welcoming him , caring for him ... gave him a heartache that felt as sweet and burning as eating ice cream on a humid , scalding day .

Jimmy nodded blissfully , smiled and softly compared to the sparks from before , leaned and rested , shoulder to shoulder with the prince who'd charmed him .

He sorted through his key-ring and clicked the padlock on the gate of the wooden fencing with woven wire between the long boards , then swung open the hinged entrance of the inner stock panel enclosure , carefully not touching anything besides both gates since all the fencing was electrified .

There was his heart in the pasture , fiddling a folk tune for the ram , six ewes , a bouncy gang of babies and the solo donkey who was literally ingesting poetry .

" Creative constipation or a imaginative high fiber diet ? "

" I TOLD you not to eat my books ! " Erick scolded the hoofed beast , which ignored him and kept chewing until he wrestled the soggy reading material from its chomping teeth .

" THAT guy . " Luke rolled his eyes , falsely sarcastic and honestly tickled pink .

" He's a real jackass . " Rowan joked .

" Hello , Viking ! " Harper dodged real sheep to embrace his friend , adopted by the herd of ' living cotton balls ' .

" Glad to have you here , my brother ! "

" Here's lunch and I brought a small gift that you might like . "

" You call it little and I did not . " Erick kidded and he could see his friend's blush that a messy beard couldn't cover .

The brunette huffed and ' tsked ' , then offered the tiny snow globe with their photo set inside .

" This is a way to have your snow with you , wherever you are and even in the heat . "

" And we're together too ... " the redhead shook the orb , raining a blizzard down on the picture of the two men standing beside bales of hay and a big tractor .

" What do these people think about you and yours eating mutton ? " the sweaty , bushy bearded brunette located a feces free patch of grass and settled onto it .

" I wouldn't touch it now ! I preferred seafood , potato dumplings , cabbage , bread and sour cream , apples and pears more growing up anyway and already apologized for the rest , especially that - " the red bearded giant lowered his voice . " Entire cooked head . "

" I've had it written in so that you're co - owner of this land . You helped my grandfather when he needed you and the wool bearers are your friends along with me . "

" But it's YOUR land and house ! What you inherited from one of your relatives , not MY family . "

" You are my family . And I'd rather have you living here than where I couldn't spend time with you . " Harper said , turning to glower at the ram sniffing him inappropriately .

" You own this place , the home and land and everything on and in it , which means that - " Rowan pushed the nosy animal out of the way .

" It's good luck I'm not allergic to lambs ? "

" That I belong to you . "

They held hands and with just the farm animals observing , strolled the walk path to the house's front porch .

Not many things had changed . The yellow and white painted kitchen containing pale furniture , a collection of toy tractors and lots of county fair blue ribbons definitely was the same .

" The hospice sent the flowers . " Rowan said , nodding at the blue glass vase stuffed with white and yellow daisies .

" I'll mail a Thank You card to them and stick a hundred inside it too . "

" I'm low right now but I'll add a few dollars and then more when the next check comes . "

Harper unpacked the steak sandwiches , pretzels , celery sticks , oranges , blueberries , double chocolate - marshmallow cookies and bottled water while set out paper plates and napkins .

" Would temporary trailer park life offend you ? " he waited to ask only after they were through eating .

" Spending the night ? " his partner wondered , moving into reach and closed his eyes during the kiss .

" Hva om jeg ikke kan vente ? " Luke panted .

" Rommet mitt da ? " Erick assured him and they ran from the dining area , down the hallway and groped until thrilled , backs to the wall and an extra hands - on experience .

The bulging eyed brown haired man with the scruffy , unkempt facial hair bowed to his beloved , then pinned him to the nearest wall , his nose brushing the leaf print paper .

He dragged the metal straight to the where the silver ' teeth ' fell open , waited until his companion turned back around and faced him before getting on one knee .

The redhead was fond of his brunette's antics , proposal imitating tied in with honeymoon actions .

Watching gleefully and panting heavily , he anticipated the kiss that always took place once the second had ran his tongue on the path from a belt line ( minus the belt ) to below the ribs , then chest to throat , then chin and mouth .

A double grin , twins of lust and merriment following their kiss and Rowan spat , looking embarrassed for doing so .

" Pubes ? " Harper asked , nuzzling with nipping bites over the sides of the face and along the upper body of his towering , tough love .

" Titty hairs . I should have had a total cleaning before you - "

" Sheared sheep . " the big brunette laughed a sandpaper cackle . " You're exceptionally bathed compared to me . Look at my wardrobe sometime . I have sweat stains , embedded ones . "

Erick grinned , adjusting to ' unzip mode ' , standing patiently and quivering .

They couldn't fit at the same time in a bed comfortably , so they had created compromise .

" You think that you're not prepared , hell , I forgot to bring - " Luke grunted , ashamed .

" I don't have any either . Just go without . "

" But you'll feel it and it isn't going to be feathers tickling , more like fiberglass sticking . "

" Physical pain from being with you doesn't hurt as badly as the sorrow and emptiness when we aren't together . "

" You really should be a writer . "

" Perhaps but not now . " Rowan chuckled , grimaced and clinked both rows of teeth in his mouth , grinding them as he took the insertion and opened to it with no complaints .

He shifted so that his love's penis in entirety was filling him , taking the total space with orgasmic making skill .

" Magic love . You made it disappear . " Luke snickered into one ear and his partner peeked and smiled .

" Made for each other . "

" Yes . " They detached and sank to the carpet , cuddling .

Rowan eventually stood , leaving the dribbled stains drying and fastened his one piece outfit as it was before the lovemaking .

His love watched him , still lounging on the rug and looking content .

The redhead tapped on a floorboard underfoot , bumped it aside and removed the box below .

Luke got to his feet and took the hinged and curved lidded , old porcelain container .

" Hva er det ? "

" En hyggelig overraskelse . " Erick shrugged . " Your grandfather made me promise to hide it for you . "

The brown bearded male shuffled through the contents , reading the folded papers inside .

" Wow ! ... well , this isn't what I expected - "

" Nothing wrong ? "

" No , it's like you said , a nice gift . And BIG too . " Harper replied , mouth twitching and brows lowered .

" A truck ? More money ? "

" Maybe . He left me some other land , in Florida . "

" Ah , the beach life . " Rowan commented , daring to pick a wedgie . His butt was famous for being hungry , which caused absolute humiliation before and after intimacy , along with going out in public .

" No . In the swamps . "


	4. Chapter 4

Content - mild for this chapter . Some language , violence , slash , references to drug use and a bit of religion bashing . PG at most , I'm guessing

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Behave , Beaker . " the recently renamed to Tyler tried to remove the clinging like velcro kitten's claws from his pants leg . " The higher you climb , the more man you'll find . "

James chortled next to him on the steps where they'd staked the claim to escape felines stealing laps of their chicken noodle soup and bites from the honey - banana sandwiches .

" Beaker ? ! Cool , he'll fit in with the rest of my Muppet Show , tonight . "

" He looks like a Beaker , what with that upright clump of red - orange fur on the top of his head . " Colby explained .

" A green eyed , snow white kitty with an orange mohawk named Beaker . My mini - Meep Meep . Damn , I **like** it ! " the entirely brunette grinned , cuddling his feline .

" Do I get to change your name since you did mine ? "

" Say again ? "

" You call me Tyler and I'll call you ... ? "

" Anytime ! " Jimmy said enthusiastically while he wiggled his fingers for the kitten to paw at .

" Hell , I may drop the call and put the phone back on the hook . " Colby rolled his eyes before crossing them quickly .

" You old fashioned son of a bitch ! Birthed as James and my preference is to be referred to as Jimmy Jacobs X . "

" X like in adult film ratings ? "

" Xio . It's a ... nickname I thought of . "

" Neat . "

" It means ready for battle . I read it in one of Raul's books . "

" That **is** really cool . " Colby - Tyler raised a foot and shook it . Beaker lunged at the shoelaces , bit them and rolled onto its back , chewing a mouthful .

" It is now because you approve of it . " Xio snuggled face to chest with his friend with infatuation that had no equal .

" And you said earlier that your Dad's a lawyer ? "

" He's an amazing , hard working , case winning guy . "

" What's your Mom's career ? "

" She buys and resells buildings , homes , acreage , etcetera . "

" Soooooo , they don't make much cash ? "

" They're close to being millionaires . "

" Then why the Hell are you living in a fucking _trailer park_ like poor people do ? ! " Colby yelled and was punted from the steps in a blink , Jimmy glowering above him with clenched , raised fists and a suddenly dark red face .

" I won't repeat myself about how charitable and friendly my parents are . "

" I touched a nerve , right ? Okay , I'll back off then . " the eighteen year old apologized , holding a hand to the twenty year old . " Forgiven ? "

" Well ... maybe . "

Beaker purred and hopped from one man's lap to the next , back and forth before pausing at the scent of meat cooking that had floated into the yard .

" The dishwasher calls for us . " Xio stated , his rage flipping to slight humor as he stacked the bowls .

" Right with you . " Tyler agreed , carrying the trays once he'd transferred the feline to ground level .

" You load , I'll do the rest . Oh , hold on ! Mom and Dad forgot theirs earlier , being in such a rush and I'll throw some of the cats ' dirty bowls in there too . "

" And then we just ... do _what_ for over an hour ? "

" Excellent if I'm your what . " The catnip and canned tuna scented twenty year old flirted , wiggling onto the counter space to the right side of the double sink , spreading his legs , slapping his hands palm down in a patting gesture onto his lap and reeling in lover by the shirt collar front with ease and inappropriate relish .

They kissed with magnificence , delight and desire , mixing tongues in a lovely and erotic manner .

Xio stroked the blue jean bulge and kicked his sandaled feet , ticklish and giggling reflex to the erotic tenderness from his Tyler slipping _his_ hands into the shreds of openings in his distressed to the point of chucked in the trash can denims , torn from thigh to calf .

Jimmy growled and groaned , caught his beloved's neck and bit softly , sucking powerfully to create an interesting conversation piece of a light purple hickey under his earlobe .

" I'll have you going so hard in no time that when you scream , the windows will shatter . " Colby , moaning his promise , ran his fingers far above the kneecaps , on the prowl for underwear texture .

Xio got the caffeine jitter shakes at the groping . He longed for reading the magazine but wasn't planning ahead to purchase and pay for the one year sex subscription .

And he sure as Hell didn't want the paper cuts the anatomy received from strong fucking .

He jolted , positioned his lower half into a fetal like curl and shot the bottoms of his flip flops forcefully into the eighteen year old's chest and belly , pushing them apart at arm's length .

" You **kicked** me ! " Tyler yelped , raising his shirt tail to check for pink foot prints shaped on his flesh .

" I'm not ready . " Xio recoiled , moving his right hand to open and reach inside a long sliding drawer where the knives were stored .

He placed his thumb on the ice pick , just in case .

" How can you _not be ready_ ? ! You asked me before if I wanted to and we agreed - "

" I rushed this ! _Wanting it_ and actually **doing something** aren't anything the same . "

" But ... you've been on me from the start ! Dropping hints , joking around ... " the half blond reminded his smudged kohl pencil wearing pal .

James ' heart cursed at both young adults and he reconsidered his fear and hatred , most of the irritation and disgust and brought his hand out of the drawer , no longer nervous about getting forced into anything physical .

" Yeah , I'm a total cock tease and I shouldn't be , since it's rude but understand this time that I need to wait . "

" Okay then , I'll wa ... I'll wayyyyyyy - eh heh heh ! Th - They're - ! Make them stop ! " Colby winced and turned beet red over his chin , climbing to his nose and forehead as a small gang of cats slunk and weaved around his shoes , licking his leg hair under the denim and head - bumping his ankles .

Jimmy waved his arms madly and jumped straight up and down .

" Alright , hairball brigade . Scatter ! "

The felines dashed and darted in seven various directions , some snagging curtains as they lunged , others slithering under the couch and most leaving the kitchen and living room altogether .

" Ah , thanks . I might have exploded eventually . "

" Imploded . And lost a toe . "

" I came on too strong , didn't I ? "

" Well , you haven't **came** yet at all but when it's the right time for us to be , I truly will be ready . Not yet but not far either . "

" I'd love to also , however you _don't_ have to . You **don't** have to . "

" I think that my body and my mind will have their agreement one day , night ... whenever it feels right to . "

" Until then , people watching ? " Colby gestured to the front door .

" Might as well since you don't know of all the neighbors so far . " Xio jiggled it open and plunked down the steps .

" I suppose that we'll start with ... them . " Tyler mused as soon as the across the street neighbors headed out onto their lawn .

" They're semi -retired . " Jimmy said , beaming at two of the mobile home park residents he liked best .

" Semi ? "

" They manage their restaurant more nowadays , when they used to do most of the cooking and main work . "

" Restaurant ? ! Makes perfect sense , if they're both chefs . "

" They're some of the greatest and could win awards , if they cared about stuff like that . "

The duo lounged , people - watching the couple rolling foldable utility wagons down the wheelchair ramp attached to their trailer .

The eighteen year old sat up a touch straighter once the pair went into action , Raul hauling a big box towards the grill and his wife cutting tape to open smaller cardboard containers , removing napkins and styrofoam plates from them .

He smiled as an onlooker at the man positioning whole chickens over the flames and the woman draping large cloths across the wooden picnic tables tops .

Sofia hurried back to her long table set up with assorted utensils , pots and pans and piles of frozen food , began counting something unseen inside a box just before she scowled .

The two young adults fidgeted uncomfortably at the untranslated shouts , knowing by their instincts that frustrated cursing was most of it .

Raul gave up on the heating poultry to sprint to his wife's aid . She fussed more , very loudly and astounded all the men when she shoved him away and then literally turned her back , foot tapping and arms folded .

The older man sighed and slumped , patted her shoulders and darted to rescue the meats before they singed .

Jimmy chuckled lightly , biting his tongue after Sofia kicked a box near her feet two extra times , for good measure , possibly .

Beaker halted the grooming of his front paws at the sounds of his pet human's sudden , ending abruptly laughter and the constant vocal exasperation of one female neighbor .

" I'm going to go help her ! " Colby scooted to the edge of the step , wrinkling the jeans against his underwear clad butt skin .

" I wouldn't . She likes her independence . "

" So do I but if I was busted open and bleeding , I'd _want_ somebody to give me a bandage and not stand around staring . "

" We're **sitting** . " Xio argued his good point.

" And _she's_ yelling at and threateningly waving a spoon at a folding chair . I'm going to at least _offer_ to lend a hand . " Colby ran across the tiny lawn and across the thin attempt at a gravel covered ' street ' with Jimmy behind him .

" Hey , Sofia ! We wondered what's going on over here . "

" The cookout is ruined ! The amount of ground beef for the hamburgers isn't enough . " the woman snarled and fell into a chair heavily and dramatically to a point .

" I'll drive to the store and buy more for you . "

" Or you could stretch it . " Colby suggested generously . " Mix it into casseroles or make meatballs or soup . "

" For a **barbeque** ? ! " Jimmy stared at him , slack jawed .

" Well then , _you_ think of something , genius . " the half blond griped and impatiently nudged his buddy aside .

" I'll get my car keys and my purse . " Xio gave his friend a mildly painful elbow to the gut in return , his mouth twitching when he did .

" _You carry a pocketbook ? !_ . " Tyler bleated and was prodded grumpily by his weirdo companion ( who missed the counter top ... and longed for the bed second go round ) .

He looked at the chickens and felt his mental light bulb glow to sizzling .

" **Wait** ! How about take some of the chicken , shred it and make little sandwiches ? And mini burgers , those might do . "

" The sizes of the buns we have are too big for that use . "

The immediate thought of a reply was a Jon comment lying in wait , packed with innuendo and double entendre that he was known for .

He wasn't going to start vexing her though , not when the woman was in a bitter mood already and while she had an assortment of knives and kitchen shears within her reach , all he had were vulnerable genitals .

" You could make them little , you know , with cookie cutters ? And have plenty of leftover bread for - uhm - croutons . "

The woman arched her brows , frowned and then advanced on him , chef's knife raised and aimed in his direction and he regretted not owning ( or wearing ) a cup today .

She placed the knife handle to his palms and smiled , startling him more with pleased amazement than pissing down his leg terror .

" You already know how to chop ? "

" Yeah ... um , yes . "

" Very good . Muy bien , Gracias . James , would you help Raul if he needs it ? "

" I'll jump to his aid quicker than if I was bouncing on a pogo stick , ma'am . " Jimmy shook his beginning to frizz hair strands as though he were shoving through a mosh pit and scurried to where the grills stood .

" James is a crazy child , did you notice ? "

" It hasn't gone over my head ... ma'am . " Tyler - Colby replied truthfully , reaching for the celery to slice .

Sofia failed in being serious during mincing and his joy at the time came from her happy little laugh .

The four only stopped their prep work , trying to not burn any food or cut their fingers off , when the patrol car rolled slowly to the front lawn , braking close to the mailbox .

Tom and Judy stepped out from their own vehicles , followed by the military - like officers , clad in the uniforms of gold trimmed black , buttoned up and long sleeved tops , blue - grey hued ties and darker gray pants .

Inner mischievousness dared him to ask if they _really did_ know where all of the best doughnuts were , but since his ass was on the line , he joked about himself and his personal worries instead .

" Well , I've been busted . They found out about my black market ring , selling paprika and cinnamon powder . " Colby kidded , uncomfortable when neither Raul or Sofia laughed and felt soothingly defended the second his Xio walked in front of him , a human barrier against his nearing parents .

" Hi , Mom and Dad . "

" If you'd please move out of our way so that we can clear some things with your friends ? "

" Go ahead . This is important and none of us can stop it from happening . " Tyler coaxed and Jimmy crept back to his neighbors , standing behind them and peering , dismayed , over their shoulders and beneath their crossed arms .

" You'll be riding with us or in the front seat with the police . Not only are they going to speak with you but afterwards , you'll be meeting with a judge . " Judy continued , looking miserable along with everyone who wasn't wearing a badge .

" But we're representing you , so don't worry . Today is about your future plans and the present , nothing to punish you . We swear . " Tom said and the long fingers curled around the handle of his briefcase were as brightened pink as both flushed cheeks and his tense jawline .

" We honestly do promise . You can completely trust us . "

The half blond nodded and did some swift yoga breathing which was about as helpful in relaxing him as drinking gasoline would've been for his kidneys .

His legs were fully shaking and he couldn't feel it , becoming immediately numb throughout his spirit and intellect , his emotions and soul .

" Would you want us to go with you ? Do you want us to speak up for you , because we will . " the woman with the naturally light brown complexion offered , petting the back of his neck where his hair and shirt tag met and somehow , was better than being hugged .

" I'll be okay . "

" He'll be alright , Sofia . My parents are going with him . They're on his side and you know how they always fight to care for those in need . " Jimmy spoke bravely , although he looked sickly and weak whenever he glanced at those shining gold badges , the stern faces , the dark car with the sturdy silver ' fencing ' barricading the back seat from the front .

" Don't have doubts about yourself , my boy , and never let what others think about you make you feel weak and like nothing . You are somebody , an important man . " Raul joined in the shoulder pats . He was smiling faintly as though he wanted to be positive but had been betrayed by gloom and tragedy .

" Un joven digno , sí . " Sofia added .

He hugged them , one for each arm and holding on because they meant something , maybe were his saviors , angels , if he ever became ignorant and small minded enough to believe religious nonsense and biblical fairy tales and ghost stories .

" I ... hell , how do I say a really huge Thanks to each of you ? "

" Muchas gracias . "

" Mooch - as grah - see - yas . I'm glad to have met you both , really , no lie . " Colby broke from the multiple embrace and trotted from the trio , dying the distance he was closer to the patrol vehicle and further from strangers who he was beginning to consider family .

 **His** family .

The second time that the officers ' car pulled up over scraggly , dried up lawn and chunky pebbles , faces were glowing and not streaked with drying , sticky tear stains .

" So what happened ? ! " Jimmy hugged him and ran with him , holding hands , to squish through the crowd of neighbors eating , talking and sitting around and plop down at a picnic table with their stomachs grumbling .

" I'll get to stay here . " the half blond smiled proudly ( and slightly shyly ) while they stood in line for the evening meal .

" **Congrats** ! " Xio bellowed , causing several men and women and one cat begging for scraps to eye him like he'd gone berserk .

" Mostly because I'm going to be doing community service , cleaning and working on whatever your parents demand of me the next three months . "

" _Three months_ ? ! Just for fake I.D. s ? ! "

" Uhmmm ... well , those and the liiiiiiiiiiittle joint I had stored in my luggage . " Colby ducked forward near a steam tray in hopes he could conceal being mortified and the guilt with the fog that came from hot cuts of meat .

" Damn , Tyler ! That's - "

" Actually a positive . Not the drug bust but that I **want** to live here . I'll get a job and pay rent to your Mom and Dad so they won't boot me out . "

" I'll stop them if they try it . You'll brighten this place up , ah Hell , you already have . It'll be the greatest if you move in . "

" Some exaggeration on your part - "

" Only if you give me the story about that weirdo , punk rock schoolboy hair color . "

" The shrunken version is that I had an epic failure when trying to dye my entire mane blond . "

" You ran out of - ? " Xio wondered over the portion of coleslaw .

" Nope , I accidently elbowed the damn bottle straight down the sink drain . " Tyler grinned before fork diving into the scoop of extra mayonnaise potato salad .

" If you want to give it a go second time around , I'll gladly hold your bottle ... firmly , with both of my hands . " Jimmy teased and stuck a unused , clean plastic fork directly into his all - over - the - place locks .

" Not in public ! My lid would loosen and the liquid contents might dribble . "

Colby felt the skeptical gazes of the neighbors ' eyes on the peculiar human being sitting with him and for the sake of honest loyalty , he snatched a equally clean plastic spoon and fixed it in his own tresses , just like a pencil propped up behind his ear .

" I heart on the attractive teacher and pretty student look but you don't have to - "

" No , I do . Did and I want to because I'm glad to be on your side . It's a phrase of kindness that my mother taught me - can you believe that ? ! - , when I tell you K'ani vor du im ynkern e: "

" Uhhhnm ... you're not cussing at me , right ? "

" Nuh uhn , just sayin ' that we're friends , in my Armenian way . "

Each rung of the ladder that he climbed was warm from the sun rays , cooler in the shadows .

He reached the literal top .

" _Success_ ! " Colby rejoiced and danced , bounding about in circles and chortling upon the trailer's roof .

A mild wind blew some damp leaves from the soggy clumps he was set to sweep off and his nose wrinkled .

" Yurgh . Peyewww ! " he gagged and then grabbed the broom and bucket , composed himself and while mostly breathing through his mouth , went to work .

The chore he found to be simple and he walked carefully , not wanting to crash through his neighbors ceiling .

Xio's Tyler swept away the buildup of fallen leaves , thin and broken branches , insect corpses and remains and one fuzzy mold coated kite , rained on to turn rotted green .

A bucket teetered as the broom handle slapped it by accident and careened to the ground , bopping an aluminum rung and splitting a cracked , penny sized hole on the bottom when it landed on the lawn .

He maneuvered backwards to the grass below and fast - walked to the conjoined double storage shed , stepping into the side that held regular and yard work tools while the other divided by a screen door , contained gardening items and boxes full to the tops with old holiday decor of all types .

Stocking up on what appeared to be the love children of mopping buckets and kids ' plastic beach pails , the young man next grabbed another dust pan from one of the dusty shelves .

" He is the one that I want , brought here for us . "

" Maybe we should wait - "

The pair of familiar voices trapped him for a spy . They apparently thought he was still on the roof and kept talking .

" We haven't already wasted many years waiting ? ! I don't have the belief that he was brought here by fate but I still think of what has happened as something more than a coincidence . "

" Do not jump into things without asking him first ! Perhaps reconsider , you don't want one younger ? "

Colby chomped on the inner part of his mouth to silence his panic . He'd believed they were okay people and now he had proof that they were sicko perverts instead .

" At one time , I did . However , now ... I have strong feelings for him . "

" I care too but we need to _ask_ . " Raul commented , moving a stack of chipped flowerpots .

" I know , Lo sé . " Sofia sighed , embracing her husband from the left side .

Shuddering , he inched from the back of his half of the connected building and sweated cold .

They **did** crave him for their obscene desires and he wished Jimmy would hurry up and get home from work so he could confide in his favorite offbeat boy ( that wasn't Jon ) .

This supposed , dreamed about ' better life ' didn't seem to have any more positives than the old one had had .


	5. Chapter 5

Contains language , a mild injury , religion bashing & some homophobic slurs mentioned .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" I hate cleaning . " Colby moaned , running the vacuum cleaner across the woven rug .

" I hate cleaning ! I **hate** cleaning ! I _hate cleaning_ ! " he shouted when he dusted the curtain rods and corner standing lamp , the side table shaped like a bar stool and the stubby white lamp with matching shade sitting on it , while he fluffed and patted and smoothed the garden soil brown and bone color pillows and plaid bedding on the pull - out couch .

" Yeah , yeah , yeah , kid . But you're real good at it . " Brodie shuffled through his wallet and took out a twenty . " You deserve this . "

" For an _hour's_ work ? ! I _love cleaning_ ! "

The fully bearded man smirk - smiled gently .

" Changed your mind fast , didn't ya , kid ? "

" I'm **not** a _child_ ! How ... how old are _you_ ? "

" Closing in on twenty six , eventually . "

" _Twenty five_ ? ! Woah , you're **old** ! "

" And you're a _kid_ , kid . A good one that I can count on , trustworthy , hardworking and you don't try and rob me blind . "

" Well - thanks . " Colby dusted and wiped the framed World map , the globe on a silver stand and the shadowbox containing a tiny fit - in - your - palm , yellow , tan and orange painted giraffe figurine . " Where did you get this from ? "

Brodie guffawed , his facial hair shaking .

" And you're nosy too . A friend of mine gave it to me . "

" A _girlfriend_ ? "

" Only a friend , a **best** friend . "

" Is she super hot ? "

" If I pay you another twenty , would you zip it ? "

" Jeez ... touche , game , set and the rest . " Colby trailed off once he looked at the antique clock on the wall above the big screen tv . " Godammit , I'm going to be late to help Jimmy ! "

" He's at work ? That's not far . I'll drive you . "

" Ah , thank you ! I'll repay your gas money - "

" Don't bother . You can owe me by cleaning the living room maybe twice each week and keeping your mouth shut and we'll get along just fiiiiiine . "

" No more butting in to your personal life , got it . Next time , I'll arrive with tape over my mouth , I promise . "

" Yeah , don't go _crazy_ now . " Brodie chortled , grabbing his truck keys from the nail in the front door and his new friend gladly flung the feather duster aside , gleefully rolled the vacuum cleaner out of the way , laughing the whole time until he was red in the face .

" You're _late_ ! " Xio bounced into his friend's arms .

" Yeah , well , don't fire me , Boss . "

" Here , take these in while I go say hi to Brod . "

" Right . " Colby held the box of individual bottled waters at collarbone level .

" Hello , James . Wait , are you in a Xio mood today or feeling more like Jimmy ? " Brodie asked after a handshake .

" Both ! But I admit that I have had more of a Xio surge rush through me and I can't guess why . " the twenty old played innocent , fluttering his nearly black lashes and casting admiring , smitten peeks at his container carrying buddy .

" Out of nowhere , that arrow ! "

" Mmmm hmmm hmmmmmm . Emphasis on the Mmmm . "

" Well ... don't leave him tangled in your sheets . " the bushy bearded male grinned . " Unless he demands . "

" But I **like** having fun . " Jimmy peeked again . Chest sweat showing through the shirt front . He would've swooned had he not been in public .

" Of course you do , kiddo . Pass along to your boyfriend - in - training that I'll be away this weekend , if the two of you are interested in watching my place . I'll pay you both extra . "

" I'd love to and even if he refuses to help - which I doubt - _I'll_ still take care of your home when you're gone . "

" Thanks , pal . "

" Anytime . " Xio waved at the bigger man , then ran to start working alongside his friend , his only fixation .

" What took ya ? " Colby elbow - bumped his friend while they got caught up in the small crowd of workers .

" Brod needs a house sitter real soon . I volunteered us , ' course you don't _have_ to ... "

" Oh , you _know_ that I will ! "

" It's a conditioner , disposable razor , jarred pasta sauce and canned mixed vegetables kind of afternoon . " Jimmy exhaled , eyeing the pallets in the back of the shipment truck .

" Indeed . " Colby agreed , leaning against the brick wall on the left side of the grocery store .

" Go ahead , muscle man . "

" After you , crazy cat lady who happens to be somewhat of a gentleman . "

" _Somewhat_ ? ! "

" I've heard you like getting **rough** too . " the partly dyed blond winked , smirking sweetly and teasing .

" You heard _correctly_ . " Jimmy grinned devilishly .

They hefted and carted containers and barely taking a break until they had the shared appearance of after a lay - clothing glued to their anatomy with pouring sweat rain , heaving breaths taken , flushed and heated flesh , drippy hair clinging above their eyebrow line and legs wobbling , sore and shaky .

Resting their backsides on the banana boxes packed to the brim with cooking oil and evaporated milk , the duo sighed as one being and their voices cracked in tired unison .

" I - f - feel like I should smoke right - _whew_ ! - about now . " Xio stammered , digging into his bubble gum pink handbag .

" You're gasping for air and you think that sucking _nicotine_ would **help** ? ! " Colby scolded , snatching the smokes from his friend's trembling hands and threw them to the gravel sprinkled pavement .

" You know how I am , gotta suck on _something_ . "

" Or **someone** , you _tramp_ . My favorite slut - babe . Slut - **man** , ' scuse me . "

" Yeah , make me sound like a superhero when _you're_ the one ... " Jimmy exhaled an altered sigh , the type that craved more and politely asked for it with neither man remembering that they were in the presence of other men who would call them ' fags ' or ' queers ' and more than likely , threaten them aggressively .

They forehead - bumped softly , despite the risk and their mouths closed in one another's ...

Judy's car brakes making the familiar ' eeking ' stepped on rodent sound startled both young adults and the trucker cap wearing , muddy work boots and overgrown ear and nose hair sporting , older males unloading shipment after shipment from the grocery store's delivery trucks haul .

She received not a leer , no catcalls , what with the ' I'll beat your ass ' spark in her eyes , determination and upset on her face and her husband by her side , also glaring .

" Mom ? ! Dad ? ! "

" Brodie called us on the way and said that Tyler ... is Colby here ? There's an emergency . "

" I'm right here . " he replied , walking between boxes of travel size toothpaste , lotion and antibacterial hand cleaner and terrified of what he guessed that Tom was going to say .

" Your mother is in jail . She was arrested for drunk driving and crashing her car into a front display window of a clothing store , so she'll be going to rehab and the house is to be sold since she hasn't been paying the bills lately either . Whatever profit is made from the home being auctioned off will go to repay the costs of the damage she's done but we're going to try to get a small percentage , if possible to place in your savings account . "

" Can I go back ? Could I see her again ? ! "

" That was something we'd planned to ask and yes , you may if it's what you want . Take what you'd like and need from your home and put the unused items in a storage building or donate or sell them , your choice . "

" Mom , I want to go with him ! "

" No , this time you can't . Your father will be but I'm staying behind and so are you . "

" We won't be gone no longer than forty eight hours , perhaps more depending on the flight wait times . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The brick of the jailhouse exterior reminded him of Joe , sturdy protection .

The razor and barbed wire curling in loops on the top of the surrounding security fencing made him think of Jon and dare to touch , to cut his skin .

Blood brothers .

The corrections officer that met with him just inside the front entrance was the type of looker he would've loved to mingle with while on the run - an inch or two taller than his height , golden brown hair to the shoulders , mid to late twenties at the oldest , wide hips , muscular arms and legs , blue ribbon rack and ass and the most likely ability to pin _him_ down was very , **very** appealing .

" Empty your pockets . Turn them inside out . "

He smiled and obeyed her after a rushed , flirtatious bow and saluting combo .

" Now , arms up and feet spread . Legs apart . "

" You're enjoying this ? "

" Are _you_ ? ! "

She patted him down from scalp to the bottoms of his feet , pale and cold without his socks and sneakers .

" Anything else ? "

" Want to exchange numbers ? " he flipped his hair over a shoulder and flashed a fox - like grin .

" You're dreaming while you're awake , young man . "

The she - hulk of his dreams gave him a little shove , her right hand on his upper back and left on the lower , ' tough love ' pushing him towards the partitioned seating areas with telephones on either side and divided by a clear barrier .

Colby's full attention shifted from the attractive amazon to this other woman , a well known stranger .

The olive - green and reddish - brown patch from the woman's neckline to one side of her jaw he mistook at a first , quick glance to be a dirt stain , unwashed , before seeing it as the bruise it was .

His **mother** .

He sat , butt pulled south by gravity and shock and held the phone .

The young man couldn't speak , after the years of being disgusted , disappointed and enraged and now , guilt , sadness and pitying forgiveness muted his speech .

The older woman facing him wasn't talking either but trembling and sobbing , clear drops splashing on her tightly clutched phone .

He could slam down the phone and storm away , he could holler and curse and bitch without shame .

And what was meant to be , was said .

" Yes sirum yem k'yez aynk'an shat , yev yes dzez ky neri : You're my mother , forever . "

His mother smiled and the tears rolled onto her curled , trembling lips .

The same guard who'd patted him down tapped his shoulder .

" Your time's up . "

" Sorry , Mom but I have to go now . " Colby leaned in to the edge of his seat .

He breathed to fog up a palm print size section of the bullet proof glass barrier and with both thumbs up , traced to make a heart .

" Yes sirum yem k'yez aynk'an shat , yev yes ts'avum yem, vor vnasel dzez . " his mother said , mouthing the words . " Always my son in my heart . "

Then _he_ cried .

Parent and child .

Mother and son .

Exactly the same .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Awww , you were a really _cute_ little boy ! " Jimmy snickered , flipping the pages of one family album .

" I consider myself as a higher level of handsome but since you're speaking of me at that young of an age , I'll allow cute , thanks . "

" Nice feathered hair , by the way . "

" Hey , I was _fourteen_ and improved my hairstyle choices soon after . Besides , **you** rocked the same ' do a year **younger** than I did ! " Colby bleated , two cats head - butting the other to win a choice sitting place in his lap .

" Who told ? ! "

" Your dad told me and your mother _showed me the pictures_ . " Colby smirked , plucking feline fur off of his tee .

Jimmy faked gasping and eye rolling .

" I may never get over you knowing about that mistake . "

" Relax , you know I wouldn't mock you about it . "

" Yeah , you're great . " the more eccentrically dressed man smiled and skimmed through the high school photos next . " The punk rock spikes are cool , Tyyyylerrrrrr . "

" Thank you . I emptied an entire tube of clear gel to make 'em . " the half blond beamed .

" Mom and Dad will be home tonight so we might as well go ahead and call for our takeout orders . "

" Two thumbs up , James . "

" Hey , run over and ask Raul and Sofia if they want anything . They've been cooking for us enough while we've been latch - key livin ' this week , so I like to return the favor . " Jimmy exchanged the photo album for the phone book , searching for restaurant numbers and menus advertised .

" You won't go ? It has to be **me** ? ! " Colby choked , instantly on edge .

" Uh , _yeah_ . What's the problem ? " his friend asked , eyebrows lifting .

" Well ... _nothing_ . But - uhm , you don't have a chastity belt for men that I can borrow ? " the eighteen year old wondered , feeling suddenly weakened . " Or castle walls to protect my butt ? "

" You . Are . Acting . _Bizarre_ . Why would I own something I'd never **use** ? ! " Xio replied , brazenly .

" Ah Hell , never mind . " his Tyler muttered and made for the door .

He sprinted past the vehicles pulling into the drive , waved and slowed down to greet his Michigan best bud's parents .

" It's good to be back at home ! How have you been these last few days ? Our son hasn't bugged you ? "

" No insects whatsoever , sir . "

" Jimmy's running you ragged ? "

" Er ... no , ma'am . Just keeping me going and on my toes . " Xio's Tyler explained , leaving out that their offspring was far more intrigued by the idea and action of one man with his feet and lower legs raised up upon the other's shoulders more than toes but he kept his yappy mouth shut .

" Thank you for being here . " Judy smiled and hugged him .

" She's right , we're glad to have you living with us . " Tom nodded , giving a short embrace .

" Jeez - _thanks_ . I'll be back in a few , just running errands . "

He began the fast walk until he heard Jimmy laughing with his parents .

Colby looked back at them and felt the stomach nausea made out of jealousy and longing , envious heartache that had him nearly puking .

They were a real family , loving and caring beings that had each other to trust , support and be there for .

And he was an outsider , the third wheel who slept in their living room , alone inside even with others nearby .

"Hey , knock knock ? Woah , let me get that for ya . "

He relieved his female neighbor from the ' burden ' of carrying a stack of picture frames with the price stickers still clinging .

" Oh , you do not knock from now on ! When our door is unlocked and opened , you are _welcome_ here . You are family with us , do not be shy . " Sofia trotted her new , folded and vivid pink blankets into the home .

" Hello , mister Black ! Can you tell that my heart has not only drained my wallet but also emptied the home decor shop ? " Raul laughed up on the step-stool while fitting the framed , black and white photo of cacti onto the hammered nail .

" It's noticeable . " Colby bit his tongue to manage the chuckle in his throat .

" You men cannot understand about having beautiful things . " Sofia fussed , hands on her hips .

" I realize that I am in the presence of beauty . " Raul lowered his head and their profiles combined within the kiss .

The younger male quickly looked away and waited out the display of affection by counting the variety of bright hues throughout the living space .

He'd never seen a home with orange and yellow - gold painted walls before or a midnight blue velvet love seat holding a tiny mountain of sage green throw pillows .

The interior design suited the couple , bold and unique .

" Sit , sit , please rest your legs . " Sofia said , in jovial spirits as she playfully swatted a tasseled pillow into his belly .

" Yes , please do take a seat before she begins chasing you . " Raul added with a grin , depositing the hammer back into the toolbox .

" Actually - I can't stay and visit for long - but that's because ... what I want to ask - "

" We have questions for you as well , important things for you to know . "

" Then , uhm , you go first . Please . "

He plunked his denim covered bottom on the love seat and they sat in their teal armchairs facing him .

 _Blue velvet_ . **Love seat** . The words alone were unsettling to him that he felt the sensation of perspiring down his backbone , on his palms and mortifying , his earlobes .

Sofia did the talking and Raul sat quietly and evidently fascinated while Colby merely sat , making sure to keep his knees and inner thighs together .

" We have had a certain dilemma in our adult lives and strongly feel that you could be the solution . "

" I can't - I'm really ... " Colby laughed nervously . " You want me to , er , get you pregnant ? ! "

The couple gave one another unsure , puzzled looks as the teen coughed out more hysterical , confused giggles .

" We've had , no , _I've_ had difficulties . I am infertile . "

" Oh , well , I'm sorry about that but there's nothing I can - "

" We still want you to be with us . "

Colby gagged on his own tongue , dry as desert sand .

He glanced , horrified , at Raul .

" You're _sick_ ! Both of you are perverts and I will **never** fuck you - " he glared at the startled woman .

" Let me explain ... "

" Or _you_ ! " he shouted , scowling at the older man and scrambling from the chair .

" You don't curse at us , in our home and not apologize . " Raul warned , frowning .

The eighteen year old bolted , slamming into the scattered tables and bookcase .

Their hands were on his wrists and he fought back , shook them off and threw his entire body into the attempt at a foyer .

" You're both _repulsive_ and I won't let you have me ! "

" You don't understand ... "

" **Wait** ! "

He sped from the home in a frenzy and tripping on the porch steps , went soaring .

And crash landing .

Arms raising him and legs hurrying over the ground , screaming over his headachey skull and he couldn't see anything besides the dirt in his eyes , felt nothing except for sorrow and the knife stab explosion spreading into the bone marrow of his bent ankle .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Alright , cut it . And watch out for pinching my skin . "

Jimmy snipped the scissor blades through the patient I.D. wristband until the circle divided into a C .

" How's that ? "

" It's **freedom** . " Colby sighed , appreciating his friend fluffing the pillows and helping him keep his leg elevated . " Two goddamn _weeks_ and I can finally wiggle my toes again ! No more shitty hospital food . La , la , laaaa . "

" La , la , la . " Xio joined in on the happy singing .

" Back to the edible meals at home . What are we having ? "

He yawned on his pull - out couch bed , empty of the pile of laundry he'd left dumped there and many a nosy cat , shedding fur on his bedding .

" We'll know once Raul and Sofia bring it over at lunch time . "

" Shit , _no_ ! Don't let them near me ! "

Colby bolted from the sheets and stumbled , clumsy without his crutches in hand .

Jimmy caught him and eased him back into bed , feet up and covers mussed .

" Why are you being **so mean** to them ? _They_ called for the ambulance , _they_ ran over here to get me and my parents when you fell . They're **nice** to you and you're ... . "

" It's their fault that I sprained my ankle ! They came on to me with their perverse ideas - "

" Tyler , they **love** you almost as much as _I_ do and you're being a judgmental jackass ! An asshole for treating them like garbage , like **shit** . "

" They _love_ me ? ! _Hell no_ , they want me for sex ! "

" You are _so damn stupid_ ! They want to **adopt** you ! "

" They - want me to be their _son_ ? ! "

" Yes ! "

" They want to become my _parents_ ? ! "

" **Yes** . "

" Oh , fuck . I've screwed up . "

The former runaway repeated relocating from the mattress and clunked about on a chosen path .

He was tough and courageous .

He was unstoppable and coated lightly with cat hairs .

" Where are you going ? ! "

" To find out if second chances can come true . "

" Hold on ! You'll fall ! "

" If I do , then I'll struggle and get back up on my feet . That's what you do when you care . "

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Colby , keeping him standing while he balanced on the crutches .

He lent a helping hand at the front door when his beloved had crossed the living room rug .

" It's about fucking _time_ that you opened your heart to those marvelous , generous people . "

The half blond smiled slightly , determined and focused as he departed his friend's side of the connected double trailers , lurching and swaying down the built on wheelchair ramp and heading across the lawn to brake at the Lopezes ' home .

He rang the doorbell . He knocked .

Two light brown faces with worry apparent in their expressions peered out at him .

He made a wish , cold sweating in his clothes and trembling on their front porch .

" Yes ? "

" Could I - may I come in ? I have something important to say . "

" So did we and you rejected us , _ran_ from us like we are terrible . "

" I won't deny I'm a moron . But I promise I'll never make either of you feel bad again , not intentionally anyway . "

" Come inside and sit before you fall a second time , please . "

Raul was being tolerant and friendly enough , at a particular level , however Sofia wasn't looking at the younger man or speaking to him .

The pang from that in comparison to the throbbing in his healing leg **burned** .

Hell , being stomped in the balls would've felt more like a tickle than her coldness and silence sent in his embarrassed , conscience - stricken direction .

Prayer was for dummies who wasted their time worshiping an imaginary character they called their ' Lord ' .

He grimaced at the electric shock pain but dropped to his knees in front of them anyway , pleading at their feet .

" I won't ask for the forgiveness that I'm not worthy to have but would you accept this no - good idiot with a foot in his mouth as your son ? "

" You are someone that we have hoped for . "

" My ... father ? "

Raul nodded .

" And - my mother ? "

Colby dissolved along with his insecurities from Sofia's perfect Stay Puft embrace - a big , powerful , soft and pleasantly scented hug .

" Sí , Sí . Our _family_ , if you want to be a part of it . " his second Mom giggled into the black side of his two - tone mane .

He hugged one new parent in each arm , losing his crutches to the floor and melting their marshmallow love into superb gooey Smores commitment .

And he was their graham cracker .

He was their _son_ .

" **Yes** ! "


	6. Chapter 6

Content includes adult themes , language , trans man sex scene ( s ) , mild mention of child neglect and a little blood . Some Spanish and Armenian words / phrases / language spoken .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The woman honed in on her unknowing target and advanced towards him with weapon raised over her head .

She giggled and ' dusted ' his exposed bare feet with the grey feathers attached to the hard plastic stick .

Her son shifted slightly as the solo response .

Sofia ' tsked ' at her groggy boy , dropped the feather duster and tugged the curtains open to allow sunlight flow into the otherwise darkened living space .

" Time for your rising and shining , Mister Sleepy ! '

" Más cinco minutos . " the young man grumbled and rolled over beneath the covers , yawning and groaning .

" Oh no , no , Mister Niño perezoso ! You'll get out of bed ! This is the thanks I receive after allowing you to stay awake late listening to your loud music . " Sofia pretended to moan and whine with sorrow and exhaustion while she crossed her arms and frowned impatiently at her son burrowed happily in the sheets .

" I'm sorry , Mom . I can get you some earplugs next time - " Colby peeked at the scowling older woman and beamed . Smiling usually softened her enough to keep his butt out of being grounded .

" No more jokes , no more excuses . Out of bed , sir ! "

Sofia grabbed the blankets and pulled . She gasped at the same time Colby did and they placed effort in avoiding looking directly at one another .

" **Mother** ! Get _out_ of my room ! " the young man yelped , yanking the bedding from her hands to conceal his body again .

" _Aaugh_ ! " his mother shrieked before her hands raised to cover her mouth as she ran from the bedroom .

" What has happened ? ! What is wrong ? ! " Raul blurted , sprinting into the narrow hallway .

" Nothing . We are okay . " Sofia replied , gradually calming down .

" Yeah ... nothing , Dad . " Colby commented , squatting next to the dresser and scooting into jeans and a plain tee .

" Mornin ' , Dad . " the eighteen year old opened a fresh pack of coffee filters and went to work at the counter as Raul squashed one orange after another through the juicer .

" Good morning , my dear boy . About the yelling from before , should I be worried ? "

" Noooooo and you shouldn't either . " Colby replied , dropping bread slices into the toaster .

" He was wearing clothing with very little coverage . " Sofia entered the small kitchen , peered into the fridge and removed the carton of eggs .

" _What_ ? ! " Raul asked , his voice raised while a beginning amused smile showed on his lips . " My wonderful lady , what do you mean ? "

" _Mom_ ! She saw me in my underwear and thinks the world's been made a worse place ' cause of my drawers . " the young man quipped , standing so that the heating beverage steam would float over his reddened face .

" Do not kid . I never said such things but I am still mortified . It was easy to see ... your hair . " Sofia grunted and tossed eggshells into the tall plastic trash can .

" **MOTHER** ! " the half blond choked , eyes bulging .

" _Darling_ ! Surely , that isn't something we should be talking about . **Especially** at our breakfast . " Raul commented sharply , taking boxes of cereal out of the overhead cabinets .

" Well , it is **true** . " his wife said sullenly .

" Still - " the older man exhaled , shaking his brunette head .

" Oh , it was _only_ underwear ! Maybe to you they're skimpy but it's not like I was **naked** . " their adopted child stated .

" Could we not , please ? - " Raul pleaded and took his chair . " Let's only discuss nice subjects when we eat . "

" Okay , okay . " Sofia looked to be in the mood to argue and complain but gave in temporarily .

" I really sorry that I embarrassed us all . " Colby shook sugary flakes into his bowl and grinned wickedly . " I bet that you'd **like** revealing underwear if _Dad_ bought some and wore them for you , Mom . "

" I'm sure that is enough . " Raul coughed out a tiny laugh and hid his expression behind the daily paper .

" Much more than enough . " Sofia agreed , her cheeks instantly pink .

" No , it'd be _great_ ! He could dance around and - "

" We should be finishing our meal . " Raul said from the back of the newspaper .

" Yes , before the eggs and toast get cold . " Sofia dug into her food , her face gone from salmon to ruby .

Colby laughed to himself , proud that he'd won a smaller battle and glad that his parents , being parents , would **always** win the important wars .

" We should make something to serve our guest . People shouldn't go hungry . " Sofia said thoughtfully , once they'd concluded their breakfast and were triple team loading the dishwasher .

" I've been impressed for many glorious , happy years . But don't go overboard . " Raul smiled over a cereal bowl .

" Yeah , Mom . Dad's right . Besides , people have food preferences , allergies ... " their son pointed out , dumping in the spoons .

" I would be a disgrace of a host if my guests leave without something to eat ! " his mother exclaimed , aghast .

" Never think such horrible things about yourself ! A compromise is to make simple appetizers while our boy and I do the house cleaning . " her husband suggested , gently dragging the younger man by an elbow and out of the room .

" Whuh ? ! We _will_ ? ! "

" Yes , get the vacuum . "

" No offense but paranoid ? It next to never gets unsanitary ' round here and I doubt one speck of dust floating will send ' The Law ' dragging me out of our home . "

" I was wanting more from the noise factor . "

" Ooooohhhh , oh ! I _understand_ . " Colby sorted through the teeny hall closet's selection of cleaning supplies and lugged the push vac onto the living room rug .

The attack dog - like growl the machine made when running made him laugh , it always did .

" What your mother walked in on ... did you fall asleep while - " Raul's face scorched . " Masturbating ? "

" **DAD** ! " the half blond yelped , flailing his arms to not trip over the long cord as the scents of food prep floated into his twitching nostrils .

" You _did_ ? "

" I - yeah . "

" I guessed right then . Nothing to feel ashamed for doing , although you'll have to be more careful because - "

" Of Mom catching me . I know , I know . " Colby crimsoned , handing Raul a spray bottle of neon blue window cleaner before reaching for the broom .

" Thank you for not being a defiant , unpleasant adolescent . "

He was sweeping the porch after shaking out the bizarre Welcome mat made from some astro - turf type material when a small calico swatted at his sneaker laces .

A medium size brown tabby and larger red - orange long haired feline weaved around the potted plants balanced on the wooden railing .

" I thought that you **hate** cleaning , beautiful . "

Colby stopped pushing the broom and smiled .

" Are you a _magnet_ to cats ? ! ' Cause I _know_ I've not seen these guys before . "

" Do I attract pussies ? **Yeah** , I do ! "

" You take after me then , fancy pants . "

Jimmy pounced into into the teen's embrace , was swung around and when paused , gave many kisses as a reward .

" Hey , Ty . How's my guy ? Should I ask your parents if you can come out and play on this spectacular afternoon ? "

" First day we have in awhile with the temps warming , sun blazing and the snow finally melted away , but nope . Sorry , man . It's case worker visiting us day . "

" The short , mostly balding guy who saved that rabbit from getting killed and eaten by weasels ? "

" Nah , this time I'm pretty sure it's Miss Francesca dropping by . "

" I admire your pretty and resent the sure . And she's a **Mrs** . With a _husband_ . She's not interested in _you_ . "

" Hey , things and people do change . "

" Yeah . They do . "

" Like graduating college , for example . Your choice of how we'll celebrate . "

" In-between . " Jimmy answered with no hesitation .

" In-between ? " Colby scrunched up the lower half of his face and stood with his nose firmly wrinkled .

" Yeah , two weeks past no more school for _me_ , it's on to nineteen for **you** . "

" So , we can do _something_ in the middle . Yeah , sounds great by me . "

" Movies ! "

" Movies ? To rent or - "

" Go to a theater . Or a drive in . "

" Drive ins still exist ? ! "

" They might and if so , I'll find us a nice one . " Jimmy laughed and winked .

" Good , ' cause those mean ones are way too impolite to waste time on . " Colby agreed , shooing a cat from scaling his butt and lower back like a mountain hiking trail .

" I thought the same . "

" Alright , so which day - "

" Night . We'll go out at _night_ . "

" And get beaten and robbed , probably murdered by druggies , drunks , homeless people having bad hair days . Yay , I won't live to turn twenty ! " Colby said sarcastically .

Jimmy swatted at him , frowning and lifted a long cord necklace from beneath his shirt collar , shaking the huge attached pendant .

" You'll never be a comedian worth anything either , Tyyyyyyylerrrrrrrrr . We'll be unharmed ' cause I'll take this with us . "

" A giant _nail_ . " Colby looked on , unimpressed .

" A railroad **spike** . " Jimmy corrected with glee .

" Oh , the things a man can buy off of a hobo . "

" You're just super jealous knowing that my weapon is bigger than yours . "

" You _wish_ ! "

" **You** do ! "

" I'm sorry about the birthday letdown . " the half blond had by now lost count of the number of felines trailing behind their Pied Piper of Peculiar , his fully brunette boyfriend .

" Hey now , I loved the gift cards ! "

" Maybe you did but I should have given you what you actually _want_ . "

" You did . You're with me and that's beyond a want , you're my **need** . "

They embraced and their ' always and forever ' was interrupted by the cats cranked up to ten vocal purrs .

Colby snickered and looked at his boyfriend's zebra print boots , then stepped backwards in shock .

" Whaaaaaaa ? "

" Awh , shit in a bucket and call it a hoarder's toilet ! " Jimmy closed his eyes painfully tight , opened them to much wider and practically bulging as his face burned plum .

A black and white kitten was playing with a white string snaking from the very bottom of a rolled pink denim leg cuff .

" What _is_ that ? ! " the half blond crouched to stare at his friend's jeans .

" Don't _touch_ it , Tyler ! It's nothing ! " the older of the duo bent to shove the object from view . He gasped and gritted his teeth when his fingertips were visibly showing wet and blackish - red stains .

" Hey , what the Hell ? The cat scratched you ? Wait and I'll get a bandage - "

" It's **nothing** . " Jimmy spat , grimaced and turned tail to dart over the grass , a parade of felines on his heels .

" Huh . " Colby tilted his head until the neck cramp tried to make itself a permanent home .

" My dear boy , are you done sweeping ? " Raul called from an open front window .

" I'm ... yeah - be right there , Dad . "

" Everyone , grab and go ! " Sofia ordered , gesturing at the goodies spread out on the counter space .

" Aye , aye , Cap'n Mom Ma'am . " the youngest man quipped . " Dad , if you're plotting to grab Mom's go , _please_ do it when I'm **not** looking . "

Raul struggled with a guffaw behind his son , both males claiming their own poker face expressions .

Colby carried the plate of bacon cheese stuffed mini peppers , Sofia the chicken and sun dried tomato bruschetta and her husband , tempura vegetables on a platter into the living room , settling each item onto the hammered silver metal rounded drum shaped coffee table that ironically resembled a big cooking pot .

" First of all , how has it been for you living here ? Any questions or complaints ? " the caseworker asked , her auburn hair not troublesomely falling behind the reading glasses lenses and her long legs were crossed at the knees .

She'd claimed as her throne - or her butt had , anyway - the thrift store bargain , faded white and floral patterned armchair , AKA twenty five dollars says that you fix the broken legs and torn upholstery on it _yourself_ , thanks and have a nice day .

" Im tsnoghnery ch'yen yerkrord yev voch' mekum . " the youngest man answered , perched on ' his ' couch .

" I **knew** that I should kept that translation handbook close by ! " his mother complained , jumping from her chair .

" I'll help you search for it . " her spouse followed .

" So , how has it been for you , being here with them ? " Francesca inquired , after the family pause .

" It's precisely what I told you . They're _perfect_ and I'm extremely happy , content and cared for . More that that , I'm truly _loved_ . And not only from my parents but most every resident in our ' park ' is family to me . "

" I see . No problems or disagreements ? "

" Well - yeah , ' cause everyone is human and they have arguments but I'm not abused or anything like that . " the half blond shrugged .

" Anything like that ... meaning ? "

" Oh , you know . Being spanked . Ever experienced that , getting _spanked_ ? " the not yet nineteen year old wondered smugly and flashed his clean white teeth , not losing the staring contest with the slightly older , very attractive woman .

" I don't like your dirty mouth and filthy mind . " Francesca scowled , looking over the designer glasses frames .

" Hey , wait a few ... you may learn to **love** it . " Colby replied , leaning forward with fingers spread and palms flat on the shredded knee holes of his jeans , leering once she shifted in place and recrossed her legs - at the _ankles_ .

" We found it ! " Raul announced out of the blue , startling the young man he'd taken in to jump in his seat .

" Oh , I cannot make heads or tails of this thing ! " Sofia fussed , frowning at the thick translation handbook .

" What I said was Eres el mejor , which is true . " the half blond flung a loving glance at his parents .

" And look what else I brought ! " his mother beamed proudly , rattling the familiar VHS tape .

" Oh **no** . _Oh noooooo_ . " Colby groaned and ducked for cover the instant the old home video began to play , beginning to his dismay with the toddler years .

Raul smiled .

Francesca smirked and chuckled .

" There he is , the big little man ! My boy , waving to the camera . " Sofia squealed at the first sight of ' her baby ' taking wobbling unsure steps while laughing merrily and then did just what her son knew she would right before he buried his features into the only cushion within reach - she _waved back_ at the tv screen .

" Rrrrrurgh . "

" See it like this , it's either innocent video or she'll whip out the **photo albums** . " his father stated in a whisper , patting the younger man's back .

Colby weighed his options . Home movies were one cause of absolute humiliation but the family albums contained the most mortifying invention in existence - _naked baby pictures_ _._

" Uhnmmmmm , in _that_ case ... popcorn ? " he suggested slyly and Raul chuckled .

" We should get started . " the caseworker clicked her pen , not causing interruption to Sofia's delighted video viewing and was poised for note taking . " Any changes since the last visit ? Negative , positive ? "

" You should tell her , Pillow Man . " Sofia commented , eyes focused on the screen .

Raul , humored , nodded at his bundled boy .

" I'm taking college courses at home . Haven't decided one hundred percent what I want to do for a good paying , hopefully _fun_ job but my choice option is teaching fitness . "

" And he helps out , not only at home but also in our restaurant on when he has the time . "

" Daaaaad ... " the teen protested , wondering if blue velvet would make a good hideout twice .

" Plus the odd jobs , helping people in the neighborhood with various tasks and chores . "

" Vergonzoso ! La negligencia . "

Colby glanced at the television and instantly saw what had disturbed his mother . She was frowning , jaw tight and eyes narrowed at the record event of his little kid self running into his birth mother's bedroom and there she was , passed out while he babbled and grinned and pulled her stringy hair draped over the near side of the mattress .

Whoever had been taping quickly jerked the camcorder to one side , apparently embarrassed by the sight and onscreen , a peachy skin tone blur concealed when the unknown person had picked him up to carry back into the living room .

 **Who** had recorded that time ? _Any_ time , for that matter ? ! He couldn't recall relatives or friends of his Mom's being around and his Dad had only been in his life once , when sperm met egg successfully .

" Well . " Raul paced to the VCR and stopped the tape , glaring before ejecting it . " That is enough for today . "

Colby sighed agreement , retreated from his pillow fort and took his proud place beside the woman he hadn't a speck of DNA in common with and no matter , still was _his mother_ .

" It really is . " he added and Sofia hugged him until they both felt gloriously peaceful .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cinema , dilapidated with a rickety screen taken over by vines , tall grasses and suffocating weeds .

Beside brittle dried shrubbery , one vehicle among the six parked cars that had clear windows instead of fogged up , motionless instead of rocking and the romance inside surpassed the other couples merely in heat .

Backseat fun in the shadows of the sunset and Colby playfully blew several exhaling breaths to try and send the mortarboard tassel flying .

His Jimmy , meanwhile was blowing **him** .

" I'd complain that I can't kiss you now ' cause of my dick taste but you're too good to bitch about . "

Jimmy came up for air , overcome by the side splitting laughter and a bodily fluid exchange of love .

" You can kiss me . You can do _whatever you want_ with me . "

" Uhm humm hmmm ... my turn then . "

Xio lowered his pink lace underwear held in place by small white ribbons rumpled at knee level and his boyfriend's fingers sank into the interior depths , knuckles vanishing before the moan , the squeal , the alarmed cursing shouted .

From what the exterior lacked , commotion developed .

Colby leapfrogged into the front seat , ditching Jimmy and accidently crushing his backside into the steering wheel .

" Where is your dick ? ! " he shouted at the unshaven , frowning and melancholy young man with a vagina .

" I never had one . This is what I was born with and I don't hate the thing so I kept it . "

Gradually , Iowa deciphered the code of his buddy's groin .

" You're the girl in the photos ! But ... how - why ? ! "

" Typical man . You haven't heard anything that I've said . " Jimmy pulled off looking absolutely disgusted combined with flawless double raised eyebrows .

" I'll listen . I'm listening ! So , you are a female who wanted to become male - "

" No , I've always been both . "

" Both ? ! " Colby yelped .

" Yesssssss . " his lover snarled .

" So , who ... _what_ are you really ? ! "

" I'm **me** . Yeah , I'm in the wrong for keeping it secret but I never lied to you . "

" H - how do you have ... who do you prefer being with sexually ? "

" You're _still_ insulting me ? ! How do **you** fuck ? ! I'm male _and_ female ! I like being with other women as much as I do getting with other men , okay ? I'm the same that you are , a person , a _human being_ . I'm **not** inferior just because you were born with a dick ! "

The slap was a sunburn on the flesh , hot and stinging . Colby paid it no mind and wriggled into the backseat , the tears making him clumsy .

" You're - this is the first time I've seen you cry . " he tried cupping Jimmy's chin , lifting it and was backhanded again , then pushed aside .

" That's because - oh , I don't **care** what others think about me ! - but then _you_ show up in my life and judge me ... "

" I'm not judging you , looking down on you as inferior or seeing you as a freak . But you threw me for a loop . "

" I would have told you already if I could fully believe you wouldn't leave me after finding out . "

" Why would I leave you ? " the half blond took a chance and brushed against his boyfriend , leaning on her , shoulder to shoulder .

" Guys have before . Girlfriends too but most of the time , the men I've been with . "

" They ain't me . Maybe they said that they cared - I don't know - but I _honestly love you_ . "

He wasn't fazed by sitting there in the backseat , unzipped , exposed and mildly embarrassing that his penis was flopping over to one side . His friend **had** to be held and comforted , reassured and loved by someone there for him so Colby did all that and more .

" Please love me . " Jimmy responded , physically and otherwise , not speaking words but **breathing** them . " And you'll be driving us home . You owe me . "

" Don't I though ? " the almost nineteen year old adjusted and dressed the important parts , jingled the keys and threw a shy , trembling smile of apology at Xio climbing in beside him and plunking into the passenger's side . " We'll wake your parents . "

" Hmmmm , maybe not . I have an idea . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" You're back early . " As a team , the Lopez couple turned from the television program the second that the front door creaked .

" The movie wasn't what we expected so we left . Hey , if those who created me come looking , would you tell them I'm showing Tyler the underground shelter ? " Jimmy glanced at Raul , usually more agreeable and easier to convince into gifting various freedoms .

" You won't be gone long ? " Sofia directed the question at her neighbor while eyeing her son suspiciously .

" Only a little tour and probably hang out and talk , couple hours if you don't mind , ma'am . "

" Hold on , I've been living here close to a **year** now and _nobody_ told me before we have a _bomb shelter_ ? ! " Colby bleated .

" It's more of a storm shelter for us and since we receive more floods here , it's hardly used . " Raul explained , sitting the remote down .

" I suppose you could , however it's getting late ... "

" Two hours is nothing at all , darling . They are young adults wanting to have their fun without the stuffy older people bothering them . "

" Hey now , the two of you plus my parents are the absolute coolest ' old ' people that there are . Worldwide . " Jimmy stated . When he buttered people up , he brought popcorn along too .

" Flatterer ! Go ahead and have your ' slumber party ' but make sure not to linger . "

" We'll return in no time , I swear . "

" Long walk ? " Colby asked , clicking on the flashlight beam for the second time that night .

" Brisk trek . " Jimmy replied , his footsteps faster as they headed to the stone and brick wall enclosed , tarp covered and recently frozen over community garden .

He swung gleefully on the creaky , partially thawing metal gate while his beloved went over the short wall like it was nothing .

" So where ? - "

" Compost heap . "

" Yurrgh . "

" If you'd _look_ as much as you sneer , you'd see it ! "

" See what ? ! Mulch ? "

Jimmy ' tsked ' impatiently and shook his head before shining the circle of light at the ground .

" **There** is your what . " he said and Colby slowly caught on once he noticed the odd , large shower curtain ring lookalike embedded into the lawn .

" Woah , is that some sort of **trap door** ... ? ! "

" In a way , yeah , it is . Okay , follow behind and step careful , in case . It's not **dangerous** but nobody's cleaned for awhile and - "

" Oh _shiiiiiiiiit_ ! " the almost nineteen year old shouted into the dusty darkness , repeating the cursing shortly after his slightly older lover flicked the light switch to brighten and reveal the many rooms , all decorated in the beautifully ugly style of the Madonna Inn . " It's a freaking _hotel_ ! "

" Underground motel . " Xio corrected as they strolled past a dining room with horrendous lipstick red wallpaper and furniture , smaller kitchen done in an overload of greens and golds fit for a leprechaun , bathrooms with nautical themes and Tiki crowded man cave areas . " And here's _my_ hangout . "

The walls , floor , ceiling and furniture were all white with black accents and the colors of the room weren't simply pops but **bursts** .

Colby blinked , dumbstruck to mute at the sight of neon pink plush overstuffed pillows speckled with leopard spots , grape flavored cough medicine purple zebra print bedding , strings of round clear glass beads and knitted , multicolored striped scarves hanging from plastic doll parts made into a disturbing chandelier .

" You like it ? "

" It's very **you** . And fresh air compared to the chintz and old - timey decor in this place , no offense . "

" This is where we have fun and express ourselves . Tacky and gaudy flies because all of the stuff down here doesn't have important memories and value or special significance for anyone so if anything's destroyed , we don't cry over it . "

" Are there ... can _I_ have a room ? ! "

" There are some vacant ones . I'll tour guide your pretty self and you can pick whichever . "

" But not right now . Stay with me . "

" I haven't left you . " the half blond stripped his barely older companion and sat on the bed while Xio undressed him .

" I know . " the pair squirmed , stretched , lay facing each other under the soft sheets .

They kissed in a hungry mood before Colby crawled in reverse , smooching down the chest to below the belly , reaching past that and ducking his profile below and smirking , glad to feel Jimmy's inner thighs welcome him in their grip .

He licked the nub first , moving it like the was a joystick , admiring how fascinating and alluring that part of the anatomy was when at a bigger , swollen length than the norm .

" Tyyyyylerrrrrrrr ! " Xio yelled , the cry of the overwhelmed and loving it once the flicking tongue was traded for and replaced by being sucked on like a straw .

Pulling back , he adjusted to rub his own inflated flesh against the clit , following with a sliding insert that made both men screech .

" **TYLER** ! "

His hairs above the base brushed the vulva , a skillful and ticklish massage and where they were joined on the inside , their personal vibrations drenched their bodies .

He spooned with his boyfriend , kissing her shoulders , upper back and hips . The darkest black - brown hairs on his wrists were plastered flat from the glaze of sweat .

" Th - that floored me ... my other women weren't a fraction of remarkable compared to what we - you're _unreal_ . "

" Nah , I'm _totally_ real . "

" You're more than that . Jimmy , Xio , you are where I belong . "

" Can - _may_ I be your girlfriend ? "

" Ya eres mía . "


	7. Chapter 7

Here are the belated & combined March/April/May **huge** chapters ( at last ! )

Content includes - some language , violence and blood , attempted suicide , brief references & talk of child abuse / neglect ( which include mild mentions of child prostitution and drug addict parents ) , mild religion bashing , alcohol and cigarette use , brief male and trans man make out / sex and M/M slash sexual content ( including fingering / fisting & bondage ) . Some brand names , mainly of vehicles and real life places mentioned . Any pop culture references and real products are not my own .

Author's Note - Yes , I cheated after researching this one . The song near the chapter's end was NOT out in Spring 2005 , let alone the album but I looked up the lyrics ( which aren't added / posted into the chapter and fic ) and they fit so well , I couldn't resist .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The big , dirty hand with calluses , peeled dry skin and ragged , filthy , brown fingernails smacked against the tiny , living balloon , popping the feeding , swollen blister into a blood spattered , insect corpse mess .

" Family culicidae . " Rowan spoke beside his air boat driving beloved .

" _Family_ ? ! These pests aren't part of any get together **I'd** attend ! " Brodie grumbled .

" Phoenicopterus ruber " Erick commented , motioning at the group of oddly shaped , electric pink birds standing in the shallow water , hunting through the waving grasses for their food .

" Easier to tolerate than these - _ouch_ ! - damn mosquitoes . " Brodie said , swatting over and over while trying to steer and not send them falling into the swamp .

" If we could , I'd have some for my pets . "

" Pets , big man ? "

" Yes . " The horror movie villain / drag queen on energy drink shots style of plastic mask shifted for brief insect slapping purposes before the deranged lamb face smeared with bright pink circles on the cracked cheeks , neon blue ovals swirled about the empty , chilling black eye sockets and crimson leaking around the sneering mouth settled into place . " I'd name them John Muddy Bog Waters and Divine Intervention . "

The scraggly bearded brunette guffawed in astonished delight .

" Your sense of humor - another reason I love you . "

" Your grandfather's ... cabin is around here ? " Erick asked as the air boat flew past the bent and twisted mangroves .

" Yeah and you won't believe the crazy name of the place where it was built . Snake Bight Bay . Not bee eye tee eeeeeee , but bee eye gee aychuh tee . Funny , huh ? " Brodie asked with a smile .

" I like the name . " Rowan replied . " Crocodylus acutus and Alligator mississippiensis . " he stated , smiling and pointed to the bank .

Brodie looked , blushed , coughed and turned back to his work .

" If they continue doing what they're - ahem ! - **doing** , then we may as well play porno music for them . "

" Despite their efforts , they'll be unable to reproduce with each other . "

" Well , more power to the humping critters of the world , I say . "

" And you make me laugh too . " the red bearded male chortled and peeked at the active reptiles on shore . " But they seem to be doing just fine without our help . "

" This is a lovely place to enjoy the beauty of nature . Just think about it , you and I , sitting and watching the sunsets ... " the brunette spoke with increased affection stirred into his cheery tone of voice .

" There is an obese , naked man on the porch . " his giant , mask clad boyfriend noted .

Brodie parked the boat beside the dock in front of the plank board shack on pole ' stilts ' and glared , taken aback .

" _What_ ? ! Damn vandalizing trespassers , worse than the mosquitoes ! "

" I've never heard of mosquitoes being discombobulated , like that man appears to be . "

Stupefied , they exited the watercraft and watched the overweight stranger leap from the porch into the water in a tremendous cannonball dive and landing with a impressive giant splash .

" Rotund moron ! " Brodie scowled . " It hasn't rained here in weeks and the waterline is low and shallow . Idiot will wind up breaking his fat neck ! "

Erick peered over the porch railing , took a moment to ransack the small burlap bag he carried and change into a fresh mask - a frightening cyber goth sheep with rusted metal parts , thick clear tubing and broken chain fragments stapled , taped and hot glued onto the stiff plastic .

" He's purposely holding his face underwater , trying to drown himself , my love . "

" Well , I've always wanted to use my Grampy's seine net . " the brown bearded male said dryly , thumping into the shack .

The pair tossed the faded , unraveling net and hoped , even included a prayer when they hauled in their unusual , pudgy and frantic ' catch of the day ' .

" We'll take him inside the house , dry him off and call 911 . Then let them deal with this babbling nuisance . " the brunette said , untangling the chubby lunatic from the woven ropes . " Hold the fruitcake face down in case he swallowed water and we'll each take an arm and leg to cart his big butt indoors . "

Rowan nodded , only flinching , startled once the dazed man flashed an rosy cheeked , round face , demented Santa Claus grin at the duo .

" From Heaven , she went with him to Hell . The darkness took her from me ... my Michelle . "

" Great , we've saved a unbalanced poet from killing himself . " Brodie huffed , carefully walking backwards .

" Or a psychopathic singer . " Rowan guessed .

" I can't accurately guess his career choice but he's definitely loony and heartbroken . " the brunette replied , stepping slowly and cautiously , nearing the front door .

" And suicidal . " the red bearded male stated .

" Uhm hmmm . Okay , set him down here . " Brodie tilted his head to gesture at the living room rug in front of the unused fireplace .

" Whoooooo ! He's a heavy load ! " Erick paused and dragged the back of one hand across his bald , swiping at the sweat and glued on , wiggling mosquitoes plastered there . " Must have had extra dessert . "

" I'd guess second helpings , yeah . " the man in the perspiration stained , white gone grey tank style shirt jolted a bit when the male in his and his boyfriend's grasp finally quieted down .

" This counts as our arm day at the gym , doesn't it ? " the masked man wondered hopefully .

Brodie snickered .

" Let's sit him upright and use the Heimlich , in case he swallowed any water . Then lay him on his side so he won't choke . "

" Michelle must have meant something - been some _one_ \- special in his eyes if he wanted to die so badly . " Rowan commented .

" At least , now that he's no longer panicking , it's easier to move him around . "

Teamwork used to push at the man's broad chest and thump on his solid , wide back helped just enough to calm into what they first feared was passing out but after examining by listening to his pulse , was a light sleep .

" Be right back . " Brodie said and jogged down the hallway .

Erick waited , nearly motionless and hummed kindly to the stranger while he napped .

" The phone's dead so I'm taking the boat and going to find help . With plenty of tourists around snapping nature photos and hikers on the trails nearby , I shouldn't be gone very long . But , to be sure , I'm leaving a claw hammer and pepper spray for you in case this guy wakes up and goes ballistic . " his lover informed him .

" Thank you for caring . " the mask clad redhead responded and waved goodbye . " Don't worry for me . He might be more scared of how I look than me fearing him . My good luck , love and wishes go with you . "

" I'll hurry , sweetheart . Be careful and wary around that freak . "

Erick kept busy and picked things to do that essential and useful , stumbling upon fascinating , secret lots of items buried under floor boards and behind false walls .

His cheery , proud of himself mood increased and heart boomed with added joyful speed at the sounds of an engine chugging and work boots thumping over the porch deck .

" An ambulance should arrive sh - "

Brodie's eyes widened when he looked over the black , unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt printed with white tropical flowers and green ferns , the cranberry hued slacks , brown snake skin pattern , pointed toe cowboy boots and white tank style top that the unconscious man was now dressed in .

" I found some old clothes packed away and thought he'd be warmer wearing them than remaining in the buff . " Rowan explained to his startled boyfriend .

" Considerate of you and a brilliant decision but was accessorizing truly necessary ? " the burly brunette inquired , meaning the camel color head wear specifically .

" You hate it ? " Erick asked , his lips dropping into an uncertain frown .

" No , it's great , however the Panama straw fedora _may_ be overkill . "

" You're stubborn , yet terrific . A champion . " Rowan cheered for his beloved before cuddling him in a powerful embrace .

Brodie pushed his fingers through the rust hued bush of facial hair , cupped his sweetheart's chin and raised it to kiss him .

Both men saw it out of the corners of their eyes and coughed simultaneously which changed into tag team wheezing and other disturbed vocal reactions .

The stranger who they had bailed from the swamp water was leering at the couple .

" I can see what you do when the lights are off . Your sins cannot be hidden by the darkness . "

The shrill blare of the ambulance siren drew closer as the familiar vehicle traveled into the muddy gravel drive .

" Saved by the siren . " Brodie quipped .

The eerie trespasser was placed on and strapped to the gurney and his vital checked before being wheeled into the back of the ambulance .

" Is it possible that we'll run into him again ? " the sheep mask wearing man wondered .

" I hope not . " his lover exhaled , relief and a prayer tied into one breath .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" I don't get it . " Colby began , massaging in the sunscreen on his boyfriend's shoulders .

" Sure , you will . " Jimmy quipped and moaned joyfully . " Ahhhhhh , that's wonderful ! "

Since the reversible , sequined , black and white sarong Xio wore was a half size and as small as a mini skirt , his ' Tyler ' was grateful that the Jacobs ' backyard was surround by a wooden plank privacy fence .

" Okay , I'm nosy . You kept your female ' down under ' parts but did you have _any_ surgery ? "

" Keyhole . "

" What's that ? ! "

" Top surgery for flat chested broads like myself that's typically minimally invasive and leaves small scars . Not that I mind the bigger ones . Scars are kinda cool . " Jimmy smirked .

" So you _were_ born as and have always the anatomy of a female ? "

" Uhm hmmm . I am a _real_ woman , a princess , a **lady** . " Jimmy boasted , in total Xio mode . " What did you think I got ? "

His Tyler glanced at the white trimmed , pale pink , U shaped jagged lines below each breast .

" Piercings that tore ? " Colby confessed after some hesitation .

" Was that a **suggestion** that I should get _nipple rings_ ? ! "

" _No_ ! Yes ... no - how about if you want to ? "

" Good answer . "

" Then who was the young boy in those photos your parents showed me ? " Colby reclined on his big beach towel , arms up and hands behind his head , on his back relaxing and staring at the sunny , beautiful sky above .

" One of my older male cousins . We sort of favor each other , especially in the face and he was one of my many inspirations when I decided to become more of a man , physically . "

" Then why would your parents tell me that that was you ? "

" To protect me until I was ready to explain to any partners I chose about who and what I am , inside and out . "

" Your superheroes . "

" The first two , yes and then you dropped into my life . " Jimmy beamed and launched from his towel onto his beloved , kissing his chest upon landing .

" Any plans for today ? Go and see a movie , stay here and continue tanning ... ? "

" Actually , just last week , I purchased two tickets - "

" Concert ? And I don't mean some stupid opera . Give me something with great lyrics and stellar vocals or - or a mosh pit ! "

" It's wrestling , actually . I thought it'd be fun to check out the freak show . "

" **Wrestling** ? ! You're insulting us _both_ with that garbage perfect for the low I.Q. folk to drool over . " Colby scoffed .

" Awwww , please go with , sweetie ! We'll at minimum , get a laugh from watching . " Jimmy pleaded , successful in convincing his bestie and lover by chomping on the upcoming birthday boy's upper lip and yanking it carefully between his teeth .

" When is it ? " Xio's Tyler gave up to the flirt .

" At the old fairgrounds that nobody has cared about for an eternity . "

" What time ? Not where ! "

" Oh , lemme see ... starts at two this afternoon . "

" **Two** ? ! And it's past one already ! We're going to be way past late . " Colby bolted from lounging , plucking his towel off of the ground and shaking away the bits of lawn grass , soil crumbs and cat hairs .

" So we'll miss some goofball nonsense and fake crap . " Jimmy shrugged . " Run and tell your parents that we're heading out . "

" Yeah , I'll - wait , they're out for the afternoon . Doing you know what for my you also know what . I'll leave a note for them . "

" That reminds me , my dad and mom are getting you some serious grown up wheels so pretend to be surprised . "

" You have my word that I'll be over the moon . " Colby promised , crossing his heart .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Here , take these . " Jimmy said , tossing a pitifully small bag of peanut , raisin , sunflower seed and chocolate coated pretzel bites trail mix at Colby before handing him a big bottled water . " I got us a sugar and cream free , mega caffeinated black coffee to share . Medium size , so no hogging it , Tyyyyyyylerrrr . "

" Protein ? " Colby asked with a lift of hope causing his voice to crack momentarily .

" Yeah , this . " his boyfriend and girlfriend combined answered , tapping the clear plastic container that held a chili cheese dog that perhaps was suffering through depression .

Xio's Tyler hesitated . " Is it dead yet ? "

The eyeliner sporting young adult snorted and eye rolled with the magnificence that was made from genuine sarcasm . " We'll divide it and each get half . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Oooohhh , a **hundred** people here ! That's a _huge_ crowd ! " Colby said sarcastically .

" Quit bitching , I paid for your liquid caffeine fix , doll . " Jimmy snapped back .

" **Doll** ? ! " Colby sputtered .

" Yeah , you're my favorite play toy . " Xio replied with a naughty grin .

The half blond jostled through the pitiful excuse for an audience , stood behind the barrier that may have been the lovechild of a chain link fence and a baby gate , popped another handful of trail mix and chased it with bottled water .

He was _extremely_ thankful that Jimmy had bought coffee .

The gang of five seemingly flustered men darted around the outside of the ring , dragging and setting up a long table on slightly crooked metal legs .

After that , they placed a variety of weapons in several spots , light bulb tubes and Kendo sticks , folded metal chairs and nail studded wooden boards - a brawler's Easter egg hunt .

" What's happening ? Weapons ... ? " the almost nineteen year old asked his boyfriend .

Jimmy shrugged .

" I - guess we're gonna find out in a minute . "

The man standing inside the ' squared circle ' and holding a bicycle chain reminded Colby of a prehistoric being , definitely a caveman with a glistening shaved bald scalp and a height well over six feet tall .

He had squinting , beady brown eyes and smaller features that would be expected for a guy that had muscles on top of muscles and had he been in long tights instead of a singlet , his thick upper legs would've torn through the cloth .

The names of the opponents went unheard when an airplane soared above .

Once the rumbling quieted down and the plane passed over , the most headache causing noise came from the audience .

The two dozen or so women in the little crowd squealed and screamed when , unexpectedly , the alcohol swigging young adult dressed in a black tank , blue jeans with knees shredded to cobwebs and light brown Western style boots appeared in the crowd and trotted through it .

" I'm here , I'm here ! Hey , refill ? " Jon generously shared his can by pouring part of the beer into the clear plastic cup of a startled , amused and then happily grateful and beaming white haired , short older man seated directly beside him .

Colby chuckled as soon as he was able to make _any_ sound .

His boy had changed .

For the better ? Colby approved of the visible weight loss , although the neon shrimp hued , somewhat mullet length mane rendered him speechless at first .

With the assistance of sling shotting full body off of the ropes , Jon launched into the larger man and after toppling him , started throwing hard punches at his opponent's face .

Thumbs and fingers stabbed cruelly into the smaller male's eyes , nostrils and mouth , stunning him just enough that he was promptly picked up from the mat by his long hair and aggressively flung over the top rope , crashing through the table in a blood drawing landing .

Once the table had split in two , the wrestling part of the match was erased and altered into an unmanageable , anything goes bloodbath .

The bald fighter draped the chain around his victim's smaller throat , then knotted it and dragged his opponent like a dog on a leash , thrashing and kicking .

Jon gagged , spat blood and collapsed , face down .

The crowd booed , cursed and some threw their empty plastic cups and paper bags .

Colby stomped his feet , horror struck and called out .

" You **have** this . Don't let him win . Stand up , _get up_ , beat his ass and show him who the better man is ! "

" Maybe you oughta stop shouting in case he gets distracted . " Jimmy said , instantly seething , eyes narrowed and mouth pursed and pouty from jealous and possessive reflex .

" He's _hurting_ and in trouble . If I could , I'd jump in there so fast and save him ... "

The more feminine male curled his upper lip back and glared , disgusted , at the happenings within the ' squared circle ' .

" You're _finished_ ! " the giant with a shaved scalp growled , standing over his bruised foe .

" And you're _next_ . " his rival chuckled , struggled to make it to his feet and punched straight up , his fist crashing into the other man's groin .

The fans clapped and hopped and shouted their thrilled and pleased words of encouragement .

Colby joined in , yelling his support right along with them .

The solo female in the crowd who **didn't** , was Xio .

The bloodiest male rolled under a bottom rope and from the ring , flipped up a section of the ring ' skirt ' and hunted beneath and with a bittersweet smile , produced a wooden baseball bat with its top thickly laden with barbed wire coils .

Jon slipped back beneath the ropes and took what might have been his gazillionth ( thought , quietly snickering ) gulp of beer , poured the slosh that remained over the weapon's head and with a flick from a pocketed lighter , had the menacing object ablaze .

He swung **hard** , colliding with his rival's crimson oozing features and dropped the now sizzling and smoking , brawny beast immediately .

" Zebra ? " Jon whistled and waved at the ref . " Little mathematics for us , would ya ? "

The wound up fans chanted and sang along with the count of three , then went haywire , applauding and celebrating the gory , brutal win .

" Im yeghbayry , duk' spanel ayn ! " the half blond congratulated at full volume , catching his first best friend off guard and unintentionally turning the bestie he had in his Michigan life into a third wheel .

The pink haired man noticed , blinked and rubbed his eyes as though he was hallucinating after the referee let go of his raised in victory arm .

Colby leaned into the ring barrier until it made a crease on his stomach skin and waved .

" And your winner ... MOXEY ! "

A handful of fans laughed .

" That's Mox - **Lee** , you idiot . Spelled with a Y at the end . " Jon corrected with a huff , hauling his blue and greenish brown bruised anatomy back through the crowd .

 _After_ he'd smiled and waved back at his ' long lost ' piece of Iowa .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" When are we leaving ? The ring was torn down almost an hour ago , the parking lot is _emptying_ \- "

" Minus a few vehicles . " Tyler stated , peering anxiously at the ready for the junkyard automobile that sat within his reach .

" Yeah , and one of them happens to be mine ! " Jimmy complained louder and lit another cigarette . " Look , it's growing later by the minute and if you've not noticed yet , I do **not** plan on being stuck in that . "

Colby glanced at the grey clouds clumped in the distance where his friend was pointing , along with the darker than normal blue sky .

" That'll take awhile to move this way . Calm down . I won't let you get caught in bad weather . Just ... let's wait and find out if any owns this car and _then_ , I swear we'll go home . "

" Less than thirty minutes . " Jimmy tapped the face of his watch . " Then we're leaving , ugly car or not . "

It only took ten and the nearly nineteen year old's heart stung , froze , burned and thawed all at once , making him gasp .

He slip - slid from the Jeep hood and yelled , hopping on his toes and waving .

" Jon , fruit punch powdered drink went and shit in your hair , man ! "

The third man , with bruises visible on his upper arms that the sleeveless tee didn't cover and scabby , crusted red cuts on his face and neck , halted , stared , smirked and laughed out loud .

" Yeah and puberty didn't help a bit changing that whiny , nasally , squeaking helium voice of yours , Cheese ! "

Jon let go of the gym bag and backpack he carried and ran , stumbling into his bestie's welcoming arms .

" My voice is **not** squeaky and whiny ! Besides , you can talk , the one with a mullet . "

" It isn't a _mullet_ ! I wanted to see how I'd look with long hair , Skinny . "

" Well , if I'm skinny , you're the Fat Ass . " Colby chuckled , flicking his friend's bangs . " And what's with the pink dye job ? Lost a bet ? "

" Nope times infinity but when have I ever needed a _reason_ to do something ? "

" Yeah , that's you . Jump right in , head first and no fear . "

" Uhm hmmmm . "

" No **brains** either . "

" _Hey_ ! Jerk ! "

Colby tapped playfully on Jon's forehead .

" Yep , completely hollow . Totally empty . "

" Your chain - smoking chauffeur looks _pissed_ . " Jon peeked around Colby .

" He's not my driver , dummy , he's one of my best buds . Come on and I'll introduce you to Jimmy . "

" Holy God **damn** , how many Jay friends do you have ? ! "

" _Un_ holy and God's not real but imaginary damn , thankyouverymuch and ... let's see , you and Joe and - huh , you're right , man . All my besties _are_ J names . " the half blond chortled .

" Jimmy ! I want you to meet my - let me introduce you ... " the nearly nineteen year old stammered , striding towards to the Jeep .

" He **was** mine and I **was** his . " the electric purple leopard print purse carrying young man slouching behind the steering wheel hissed , ignoring his crush and glowering at his enemy . " Go back to where you came from , trash . Ahhh , fuck it ! _I'll_ go . "

The passengers side door slammed , nearly breaking the bones in his outstretched , empty hand with the other grasping one of Jon's .

Colby blanched and lost his footing , knocking his scabby kneed and bandage sporting friend to the ground when he crashed into him after the Jeep sped from the patch of dirt and scraggly weeds parking lot .

" He left me ! _He left me here_ ? ! "

The male with dyed pink hair ruffled his buddy's two - tone locks and patted his back .

" I'll take you home . "

" Would you ? The drive should take twenty minutes , tops . If I don't show for dinner , my parents will flip their lids . "

" Your **parents** ? ! Wait ... _what_ ? ! "

" It's an amazing story that even _I_ wouldn't believe if it wasn't absolutely true . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Hold on , man ! " Jon shouted gleefully and fearless over the wind daring to topple them as it had the smaller , weaker trees and the fury of rain drenching both men . " This is gonna be fuuuuuun ! "

" **Fun** ? ! " Colby yelped , fighting against the storm to stay standing upright . The old , peeling leather jacket held above their heads while they attempted to sprint in synchronization was no umbrella whatsoever .

They jogged , sloshing and slipping in the growing pools of sloppy mud to the trailer and its dripping front porch .

" _Wait_ ! " the half blond yelled , realizing something important at the last second .

" What ? ! " Jon asked loudly while thunder shook the sky .

" We can't go inside ! We're _soaked_ and my parents will be ticked if I walk into our home a swamp monster mess . "

" So where do we go ? "

" Follow me . I know a safe place . "

The two young men darted past Brodie's trailer , putting on astounded brakes and standing bug - eyed and jaws lowered , watching the scraggy bearded and intimidating older man smirking on his porch at the sizzling , hissing lightning flashes .

" **RUN**! " he advised the youth , his eyes bulging larger than the damp duo's before retreating to indoor safety and the comfort of his shiny wet home .

" He's cool in a sinister way . " the scruffy , sloppy wet wrestler observed .

" Yeah , he's unique . Hurry up before we drown on our feet . " the birthday boy to be ordered , hauling his friend through the community garden , pinching him angrily when Jon paused to admire the flowers and shoved him through the opened trap door into the underground shelter .

Colby grumbled , flicked the closest light switch he could find by feeling in the dark .

" Well now , **this** is awesome . "

" Yeah , it's - stay put and don't drip on anything besides the floor if you can help it . I'll get back in a blink . " Colby trotted out of view and returned with a pile of towels and two neatly folded bath robes on the very top . " Here ya go , undress and dry off . "

" _Strip_ ? ! " Jon bleated , his brows raising to the candy colored tips of his wet hair .

" Uhm hmmm . Get a move on ! "

" Heh , you missed me . " the soggy wrestler joked , wiggling as he removed the clinging clothing .

" Ah , fun - neeee . Be serious and do what I've said . We're both soaked , if you haven't noticed and ... **shit** ! "

" It's **mud** . " Jon commented dryly , observing the bottoms of his drenched , squishy sneakers .

" I'm going back out there . What the _hell_ was I think - _dammit_ ! That storm could be a severe , dangerous one and my family might be ... I'll go out and warn everybody and bring them here . "

" Relax , man . This isn't turning into a tornado by any means . It's more than likely one of those brief storms , a down burst that's over and done before you know it . " Jon replied .

" Popcorn . " Colby blurted .

" I'll skip it . No munchies for me this time . "

" I'm not offering you _snacks_ ! Auuuuggghhh , **why** am I wasting time talking when I should be rescuing my parents ? ! " Colby smacked his own forehead hard , scowling at his stupidity and neglect . " I am a selfish , horrible coward . "

" What happens if the power goes out down here ? "

" The built in generators kick in . " Colby replied .

" And at the trailers ? " the pink haired male wondered .

" Everyone has portable generators for their mobile homes . Judy and Tom - they're Jimmy's mom and dad - personally purchase the best and most powerful ones for anyone who lives in the trailer park a year or longer . Less than that amount of time and they only get to rent them by the month . "

" So your mom and dad will have power and a way to check the weather radar ? " Jon asked .

" Yeah , but - " the half blond responded , chewing his lower lip .

" TV in this cave ? " the scarred young adult asked gently , knotting the robe's tie belt and tugging the long ends with his teeth .

" In most of the bedrooms and two big screens in the rec room . "

" I'll find one and see what's going on with the forecast . If it's bad , I'll have your back , running alongside you to help and if I'm right - which I probably am - then you pay me whatever I ask for . "

" Yeah , sure . Okay . " the worried young man hardly heard what his pink haired ' Mox ' had said as he paced back and forth , distraught , shaking and grinding his teeth .

Colby opened the trap door and swayed from the power of a blasting wind smashing into his upper body and droplets spattering him and the phone's screen while he tapped out a message .

* Hola , padres ! Stay safe & don't worry . I'm in the bomb shelter . Will be home asap . *

" You really ought to come in here and see this ! " Jon stated , grinning , he held his friend's hand and pulled him into the ' rec room ' , waving at the one of two big screen televisions that was on .

The half blond watched and smiled , breathing once more regularly at the sight of the televised weather radar , all green and no red . No warnings or watches were flashing on screen and the dark green color was not only lightening but moving away , to the east .

" The storm's fading ! It's **weakened** ! _WAHOOOOOO_! " the nearly nineteen year old hollered .

" I toooooold you soooo . " Jon sang and laughed , hugging his friend . " And I too am **glad** that everyone will be all right . But you _still_ owe me . "

" Bitch , what do you want ? " Colby sighed , pretending to collapse , feigning defeat .

" Hmmmm , I'll tell you when - where's your room ? "

" Go and find it , smartie no - pants while I mix my water logged attire with yours . "

" I can find it easy ! You'll see ... " Jon promised and took off .

Colby fought with his soggy laces , threw his sneakers aside and shed his drenched tee , jeans and underwear .

Bundling in the bathrobe and with a towel wobbling on top of his two - tone mane , he raced to the dryer , paused it and flung his clothing in with the other load .

Jon searched through one long maze of a hallway and into the next winding one .

He spotted brass , silver and flat black knobs , decorative doorknobs shaped like lion's heads , seashells , cowboy boots , peacocks with flowing tail feathers , swimming mermaids and curious owls . Many knobs looked like jewels , shining bright green , blue or purple and other door knobs were white porcelain painted with tiny pink flowers .

He stopped in his bare feet and wrinkled pink toe tracks with his friend right behind him and smiling , and gestured at the big , clear , skull shaped knob .

" Yours . " Jon stated , guessing correctly .

" Bingo , man ! You're a winner ! "

" Pffft , you're easy to figure out , most of the time . "

" Neat , huh ? " Colby inquired , hip bumping the door open .

In the center of the small room stood the black glitter vinyl upholstered double booth straight from a defunct diner . The other ' furniture ' , bar stools and a puffed beanbag also were black , the walls and curtains , white and the floor , fifties diner style black and white checkerboard squares .

Jon whistled in awe .

" Meet my best musical girl . " Colby grinned and flung his arms around one side of the Bubbler black jukebox sitting alone in one corner of the young adult's man cave .

" How'd you haul all of this heavy shit down here ? " his curious friend asked , looking at the push pin laden World Map and the distressed look Flag of Mexico tin sign hanging high up side by side , along with the biker and garage themed pin - up girl calendar on the wall above the diner booth seating .

" My power lifting and most of it was down here already . I just moved a bunch around . "

" Favored child ! " Jon chuckled .

" Yeah , I'm a spoiled brat and it's fun to be one . You should give it a go one day , Sin Sin Nasty . " Colby snickered , swatting his friend's cloth covered backside .

" First , pay up what you owe me , bet losing Cheese Man . "

" Yeah , well , **now** tell me what you want . "

" A kiss . " Jon answered , grinning slyly and dragging his backside against the booth vinyl to make the hilarious , disgusting balloon deflating farting sound .

" A _kiss_ ? ! " Colby yelped , scooting into the diner double booth , landing between his buddy's black and blue spotted legs .

" Uhm hmm . "

" There you go . " the half blond stated after the hurried lip peck .

" Go ? ! _That_ was no smooch , stupid . " his friend complained , frowning .

" Was too , Mox with a Y at the end . "

" Jerk . "

" Loser . "

" You haven't mentioned my abs yet . "

" Pffft ... there's nothing to talk about . " Colby scoffed . " A measly _two_ doesn't qualify as - "

" I'll have more soon enough ! When they get fresh air , sunshine , clean water and a healthy diet of hard liquor and vaginal fluid , they **grow** . " Jon proclaimed , wide eyed .

" Stupid Sin - Sin - Nasty . " Colby chortled .

" Dummy and Skinny Eye Yuh Wahhh . " Jon shot back , beaming lovingly .

Their make out and fondling persisted , the kissing boisterous and effective .

Colby pulled his lower body into Jon's lap , playing with the unnaturally colored tresses he saw as asinine yet cute .

With certainty that the lightning was at a distance unable to harm them , he took both men's robe belts and tied Jon's ankles , one each , to the metal legs of two of the bar stools .

Colby then pushed them apart , along with his friend's legs .

" Man , what ? " Jon asked , woozy and elated .

" Since anyone in the trailer park could walk in on us any second , we've no time for total foreplay but we can still enjoy this . "

" Yep . "

Colby smiled at Jon's agreeable grin , straddled and sat on his lower back and offered a hand , fingers curled .

Jon mouthed them , sucking from dry to moisture .

Colby positioned his hand vertically , then rammed the dampened digits into the invitation of his buddy's rear end , flesh sinking to the knuckles and shocking Jon inside , electricity man made touching his prostate .

The adolescent duo moaned and had spasms as teamwork once Colby swapped his erection to replace the fingers and pumped away vigorously , grunting and panting .

" The ... whew ! ... End . " the half blond gasped and propped his chin up on his folded arms , the bottoms of his bare feet facing the ceiling as he rested .

" More ? " the pink haired man feebly demanded while he caught his breath and the car horn sound - alike blared and honked again and again .

" Not now ! " Colby beamed , lighthearted and kissed Jon . " That's the dryer telling us that our clothes are ready . "

He pulled out and untied his lover before the young men got a move on to clean their anatomy and gather their attire , redressing in a blink of time .

" I have a box of junk and decorations from a yard sale , if you want to rummage through and help yourself . "

" Usually people smoke after what we did ... " Jon began , zipping and buttoning his jeans . He had been crowned with a clinging dryer sheet , formally inside his warmed shirt front .

" Ahhh , it'll be fun ! There's a crap ton of posters - " his friend urged , playfully shoving him and pulling his tee into place , smoothing out the wrinkles and ripping off the tag so it wouldn't scratch the back of his neck .

" Posters too ? ! Whoa , you're living the _life_ . "

" Told ya that I'm a spoiled brat and I like it . Oh , here they are . I won't use any , so go on and take ' em all . " Colby pushed the taped closed cardboard box forward .

The wrestler of the pair unrolled the ' Wine ! How Classy People Get Wasted ' poster , laughed , then smoothed out the wrinkles on the trio of snarling wolves artwork .

" Check it , you and me and Joe ... wherever the Hell he is . "

" Florida , maybe ? I dunno . I haven't heard from him since that day we went off in three different directions . "

" I haven't been in touch with him either but if I find out he's behind bars , I'll be the first to bust him out . "

" And I'll go with you . "

" Did you find your dad ? " Jon asked .

" Nah . I - I went through Illinois and chickened out , like a moron . "

" Don't beat yourself up . He might not have been there anyway . "

" Wanna try something ? I've got a killer idea . " the birthday boy of tomorrow offered .

" I hate to say pass but puh - ass . Thanks to you , I'll be sitting on a bag of ice . " Jon beamed and pretended to wince and squirm .

" Hey , when I deliver , I _deliver_ . " Colby bragged in a sing song tone of voice . Anyway , whatever's on the next poster you grab , that's where you'll wind up . "

" Warning - No Trespassing - Area 51 - Restricted Area . " Jon read and looked apathetically at his best friend .

" Nah , you'd freak out the aliens . Next one . "

" Coffee - Do Stupid Things Faster And With More Energy . "

" Yoink ! " Colby blurted , snatching the print from Jon's hands . " Uh , this one's _mine_ . Move on . "

The pink painted , dirtiest of dirty blonds and in the overhead light , the black and white cookie of split dyed manes collided gently when the two young men stared at the final unrolled artwork on fading paper .

" It's beautiful . And spectacular . "

" Perfect , you think ? ' Cause I like it a lot . " Jon smiled , more sure of himself and his feelings now .

" Yeah , that's **your** place . " Colby agreed , nodding at the Vegas Strip at night scenery , neon signs flashing in the darkness , hundreds of people strolling into the casinos , cars zooming along , the desert just barely seen in the glittering distance .

" You heard that ? "

" No and I'm hoping I don't _smell_ it either . " the half blond grimaced , imitating holding his nose and Jon looked bug - eyed and faux innocent , snickering .

" It's quiet . The storm's moved off . "

" Well , it's about damn time ! "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Slowpoke . Move on . Get one . " Colby requested , pushing up through the trap door , standing tall yet damp and glancing down in the tunnel like foyer to call for Jon .

Confetti flew and dancing began in his heart the second he saw his family , rain gear clad and looking as relieved as he was , running towards him .

" We were concerned about you , dear boy . " Raul said from beneath the umbrella .

" Sorry , Dad . I made a mistake , not thinking straight and I **won't** do it ... _Ooof_ ! - " the half blond grunted , the air knocked out of his body briefly once his mother gave him a combination of a bear hug and a football tackle .

" Are you okay ? ! You've been gone for _hours_ ! " Sofia cried , hanging on to her son with a rib cage squeezing grip .

" I specifically told you **not** to worry ! " her child whined , struggling to wipe his mother's smudged lipstick prints from his crimsoning face . " Thank you , Mom . I look fabulous in pink , you know . "

" You are my baby , so I'll always worry . Have you eaten ? What did you have for lunch ? "

" Mooooooom , don't . "

" Tell me . "

" Well , we were in a rush so ... uhm , gas station snacks . " Colby said weakly .

" Estás rompiendo mi corazón . " Sofia sighed .

Her teenage ' terror ' of a son showed off his greatest basset hound big eyes , sad and sheepish , apologetic facial expression that **always** worked on Mom . Dad , not so much .

" I wuv you , Mommy . "

" My strange child ! Crazy , silly grown man ! Don't do it again , please , if you can help it . "

" What's the commotion and why does it sound like Telemundo out here - _Oh_ ! I - **whoa** ... " Jon choked from behind his best friend and reddened deeply , the moisture on his face suddenly was more nervous sweating than the drizzling rain .

The half blond contemplated if kneeing his friend in the scrotum would snap him out of the daze brought on by ogling a curvy body , long , wavy dark brown hair that had a springy curl at the ends and eyes the shade of smoky quartz gemstones .

Regretting the lack of violence , he chose to break the ice with introductions instead .

" Me gustaría usted encontrar a mi amigo, el señor Good. "

" Bueno ? " Raul asked , casting suspicious looks at Jon .

" Yes , Dad . That's where I went this afternoon , to watch one of his matches . "

" You brought home a _wrestler_ ? ! "

Colby blushed instantly .

" Uh , that'd be one way to put it ... "

" I hate to say anything insulting but he looks just like un vagabundo . " Sofia commented .

" Uhmmm , what did she call me ? " Jon wondered .

" She thinks that you're a hobo . " his best friend admitted and exhaled heavily .

" _Really_ ? ! Well then , move aside , kid ' cause I'm getting on one knee and - "

" Falling on your fat ass , Bueno ? " Colby teased .

" Let's not stand any longer in the muck . I'd rather be in my house , warm , dry and safe with my family and wonderful food . " Raul invited the two young adults to squeeze beneath the umbrella as best as they could .

" Yes and both of you are coming with us ! I won't be truly happy until the three of you men have full stomachs . " Sofia commanded , taking charge merrily and popping open a second humongous umbrella .

Eight shoes slopped through the puddles while the rain subsided and the close friends foot - raced each other the entire way home .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Nobody has a problem with salads ? " Sofia asked , setting dishes of pea , asparagus , and fava bean salad , shaved radishes with fennel and parmesan and quinoa with peas , feta , bacon and almonds on the table .

Raul followed with the huge platter of roast chicken and garlic smashed potatoes and their adopted boy shook the apricot muffins and dark chocolate cherry muffins from their thin , crinkling paper wrappers in the pans .

" Not me ! " the off and on wrestler chirped , eyeing the dinner in second place to Sofia's chest and scooting his chair forward to close in on the meal .

" My wonderful lady appreciates the Spring weather , for it gives her the chance to take advantage of all the vegetables . " Raul said , reaching for a napkin .

" Lucky veggies . " Jon muttered , pink cheeked and flipping open the plastic top on a bottle of salad dressing .

Colby scowled and kicked at him under the table .

" Pardon ? " Raul perused the youth inquisitively .

" Nothing , Dad ! He's ... talking with his mouth full . Bad manners and nothing else . " his son apologized in a rush .

" So you have known our boy from years ago and the two of you went to school together ? " Sofia asked .

" Uh ... yes , ma'am . He helped me with my math and spelling . " Jon replied .

" Excluding the math , I may have wasted my time . He still spells - and pronounces - ' wolf ' as ' woof . ' " Colby commented , grinning .

" You mean it _isn't_ ? ! " Jon yelped and Raul burst into hearty laughter , Sofia giggling beside her husband and snickering to complete the amused trio .

" Then we are the family of Woofs . " Raul stated , shaking from chortling .

Jon looked blankly at his plate .

" Lope means Wolf . " Colby enlightened his perplexed pal .

" And what did your friend teach you ? " Sofia inquired .

" Oh ! Well - " . He couldn't tell his **parents** about the days and nights of smoking , drinking , cutting classes once in awhile , joyriding , picking up chicks and after midnight driving around for the sole purpose of _not_ being at home . Nor would he admit anything about learning that there was nothing wrong with one man kissing - and doing much more - with another guy , especially when they usually only had each other to fight the loneliness .

His parents waited and their child squirmed in his chair , a human made of flushed skin , discomfort , anticipation and buttermilk ranch over mixed greens .

" He taught me to not be too serious , have fun and enjoy life ' cause it's short . "

" How have things gone for you since your graduation ? " Raul asked the only pink haired young man that had ever dined at his table .

" Oh , tolerable . Exhausting a lot of days , however I prefer the freedom . "

" Making your parents proud ? " Sofia asked innocently .

Colby froze and his jaw tightened to agonizingly painful . It wasn't his parents but his fault for forgetting to advise them to not inquire about his teenage buddy's childhood .

" Truthfully , ma'am , they'd love it if I was still taking money on the street corners or already in a grave . " Jon stated bluntly .

Sofia dropped her napkin . Raul slammed his water glass on the table with enough force that the clear liquid sloshed as a drinkable tidal wave . Their grown son coughed and stabbed his fork by mistake into the tablecloth rather than his plate .

" My night to wash dishes . " he announced , recovering in a gulping , fish out of water , breath .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Colby inched into his slate gray and obsidian pinstripe sleeping bag while his Ohio bestie settled on the bed .

" No pissing in my bed ! Or any **other** stains either unless you feel like buying me a brand new mattress . "

" Please , I couldn't afford getting you a bed fit for a **doll** house . " Jon bounced lightly on the mattress and beamed . " Cool ! Firm for your spine with bonus marshmallow pillows to lay your sleepy head on . "

Colby had one come - and - go laugh before growing serious , feeling apologetic .

" Jimmy's been ridiculously opposite of his typical accepting self . He won't back down from the racist and homophobic bullies and he's a great guy so why he's throwing a fit about you , I can't comprehend . I've never yelled and had a childish tantrum over him having friends . "

" I ... think that I might have scared him . "

" Scared ? What ? ! "

" We're - although it's temporary - together again and my guess is he fears now you're with an friend from your past , he'll be forgotten . "

" I wouldn't _forget_ him ! And he's gonna be my friend , one of my best , always - why would he believe ? ! ... "

" Because he's unmistakably in love with you . " Jon said matter of factly .

The upcoming birthday boy couldn't respond and the silence was shattered by his intrigued and somewhat horny friend .

" Your mother is _tropical_ . "

" How so ? She's from California , not the South American rain forests . "

" Ooooh , a beach chick ! "

" And Dad was born in New York but moved and that's how they met . " Colby grinned . " At a farmer's market . In place of a pick - up line , he took fruit out of her shopping basket . "

" I'd **love** to ta - "

" Awh , man . _Shut up_ ! "

" She's _**tropical**_ . Very , very **hot** . " Jon sighed .

" Uhm hmmm . Her _husband_ thinks so too . The man she _married_ when they were in their mid twenties ... no , Dad was mid twenties , Mom is about two years younger . "

" That's _nice_ . Rub salt in my wounds . "

" Your fault for saying nasty things about my mother . "

" I'm not _nasty_ ! For your information , I show respect to any take charge lady who is built like there's a watermelon carried under the neckline of her dress . "

" Yurrrghhh ! "

" Alright , listen to me . You're living the ' There is no God ' life and that's okay but I'm telling you that you're **blessed** . You have parents that _really love_ you and ... , even your real mom wasn't awful _all_ the time because she **cared** . I meant what I said before about the street corner . _My_ body working at night and _my_ money that went right into my parents greedy claws so they could keep on chasin ' that dragon . "

" Oh Hell ! I'm sor - " Colby wasted no time . He climbed onto his bed and wrapped both arms around his crazy buddy , who instinctively withdrew and shoved him .

" I **don't** want sympathy ! " Jon snarled .

" This isn't pity , dammit , it's devotion . " his best friend from Iowa argued , holding him tighter yet gently .

The blue eyed , scarred physically and emotionally and more than likely mentally also , young man rolled and shifted position so that the duo could spoon , exhaling under his breath after the back of the neck kiss .

" Gracias . Is that ... ? "

" Yep , it is . "

" How - how do I say my friend , my brother ? "

" You can say Gracias , mi amigo or Gracias , mi hermano . "

" That's a lot of grah - see - yus . "

Colby chuckled .

" But ... thank you , brother . " Jon continued . gave a two thumbs up and dropped to the floor .

" Man ? " Colby wriggled halfway inside the cloth cocoon that was sleeping bag .

" Hmmm ... yeah ? " Jon replied , voice slightly muffled by the pillowcase he was face first embedded in .

" You're one of us , one of the Woofs too . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Colby turned in a half sleep , mumbling during fading dreams and his squinting , droopy eyelids popped wide open the moment he'd struggled to his feet and noticed the empty bed .

A trio of laughs ( one combined with a belch ) picked his broken heart up from his toes and got it to beat again .

The table wasn't set like it normally was . Rather his parents and their guest were sitting around casually , watching television , eating doughnuts and drinking coffee .

Spearmint toothpaste and a follow up of mouthwash clashed with the sugar glaze of the junk food pastries and the bitter , strong taste of black coffee on his not fully awakened taste buds .

" I'm going over for a few minutes to visit Jimmy . "

" Hurry back ! " Raul took a second doughnut .

" Yes , don't take too long . " Sofia insisted , stirring sugar into her styro cup .

He back handed the front door of the trans man's trailer connected with his parents , stomping across the floor tiles and sending yowling , perturbed cats with raised fur and puffed tails scattering .

Colby shook Jimmy by the front of his sheer lavender scoop neck blouse .

" What is your problem ? ! I'm not your property and there's nothing wrong with the fact that I have other friends besides you ! " he yelled at the only male girlfriend that he ever had .

" **You** ! You **fucked** him and ... and in the underground shelter which was _our_ special place ! " Jimmy sneered .

Colby rummaged through his jeans pocket , seeking tissue that wasn't there to offer for Xio's trickling , smeared goth black eyeliner and mascara , straight out of the clearance bins at the local chain pharmacy store .

" Yeah but it's _your_ fault my parents were beside themselves freaking out and worried because **you** told Brodie to keep quiet on my whereabouts ! " Colby growled .

" You shouldn't have _screwed him_ ! " Jimmy spat back hatefully and fuming .

" You shouldn't have left me in a parking lot , nearly stranded ! "

" What does he mean to you anyway ? How much do you know about him ? "

" Well , we never called one another ' boyfriend ' , although I suppose we were . We've only known each other through high school , didn't grow up together or anything ... he travels from state to state , city to city and town to town and never moves in or stays very long in the same location . "

" Derelict . "

" Yeah . Drifter . " the half blond agreed .

" Why am I hardly surprised that's your kind of man . " Xio sneered haughtily .

" But not my kind of **woman** . "

" Your woman , yes . And your boyfriend too ... your desire . "

" Whoa - wh - what ? ! "

The half blond whimpered and shuddered when his offbeat and very pretty partner , eyes half closed , landed on all fours and slinking , crawled erotically up the half blond's body .

" I'm the man in charge , same as you . " Jimmy said , skimming his mouth over denim , then cotton .

" Yeah ... er - ! " Colby twitched from the sensation , static shock and instant electric sparks blended with the racing pulse in his penis .

" And not the lady you'd want to anger , screw over and mess with . " Xio nuzzled into sweating flesh and the cleavage of a workout chest . " You want _this_ ? ! "

Xio's passionate , ' I always get my man ' attitude physically linked the adolescents , fingers to clit .

Colby skimmed his tongue behind Jimmy's top front teeth , sighing aloud while his dick was petted and massaged and squeezed softly .

" Hell yes , I do ! "

Xio rattled the handle at his crush's back and with one blur of his hand in motion , sent Colby and his nudity falling and landing in a bare ass heap onto the porch .

" Until you throw away the **trash** , I deprive you of my love ! "

The dumped adolescent tucked everything in , cheetah quick before the neighbors - and most worrisome and humiliating of all , his **parents** \- noticed his genitals hanging out .

Jiggling the front door knob , he stood and pleaded .

" Ahhh , Xio , don't act this way ! We can reconcile and make it work . "

Jimmy peered from the slit of spread curtains before flinging them closed again to shade the front double windows .

" Get off of my property , wolf man ! "

Tingling from arousal and shaky on his feet , Colby stumbled when returning to his own yard and waved , startled by slouching Jon who was frowning on the front porch .

" What's wrong ? " he asked his sulking , blue eyed bestie while darting up the steps .

" They kicked me out . " the pouting , beer and smokes scented young man grumbled .

" Who did ? My **parents** ? ! They're the kindest people on the - **what** did you do to upset them ? ! " Colby glowered and dropped his backside with a heavy thump onto a chair .

" Upset ? ! It's me getting hurt from their _romance_ ! " Jon responded bitterly .

" You're absurd . Ridiculous ! I'll go and see what's happening . You , don't budge . Stay right here and do not leave the porch . " the half blond warned the disgruntled young male .

Rather frog like , he used a step stool to hop straight up and similar to a monkey , he climbed up on the mobile home's roof , ran across and swung upside down on the other side , peeking into the back window of the kitchen , the curtains open enough that he could watch his parents inside .

They were facing away from him , pointing at and talking about ... something before smiling lovingly at one another .

The young man beamed also when Raul took his wife into his embrace and the older couple sweetly slow danced .

He chuckled . No wonder Jon was fuming with envy .

The nineteen year old swung to move closer to the window and jolted once his toes lost hold .

" Awwww _fuuuuuuuuck_ ! " he yelled and plummeted , crash landing on a beach chaise lounger that promptly folded up on his upper body .

He cursed and groaned and struggled without there helping rescue him .

" My boy , you look like a plastic sandwich . " the half blond heard his father's laughter above before pulling the chair open .

" What are you doing out here ? ! " the woman cried behind her spouse .

" Oh , just - " Colby grinned and stretched out both legs . " Working on my tan , Mom . "

" You were _spying_ ! " Sofia stated and obviously not amused , she swatted at her son . " And your clatter made the cake fall ! "

" You can go and buy one from the bakery . " Colby suggested , brushing dirt and pieces of grass from his tee and jeans .

" _Store bought_ ? ! " Sofia repeated and recoiled in horrified disgust . " For a _birthday_ cake , **never** ! "

Raul sighed . " Son , you know better than to use that language in front of your mother . "

" Sorreeeeeeeee . "

" You are supposed to stay away from here today and you already know why . " his mother scolded , turned and headed back inside , fussing under her breath about the cake catastrophe .

" It wouldn't be a bad idea if you went into town until later this afternoon . "

" Dad , there is no town anymore . It _melted_ , haven't you heard ? " Colby teased .

" Take your humorous wit and your friend with you , please , young man . " his father cracked a grin .

" Hey , could I take him to On Par ? We can fix our lunch there and I promise I'll clean up after . " the half blond begged .

" You do have your keys ? " Raul asked .

" Yeah and I'll lock up too , you know that I will without fail . "

" That would give you something to pass time while we set up things here . Make sure if either of you consume - stronger beverages - or in your friend's case , _more_ of them , that you'll be extra cautious driving back home . "

" I will , we will . I swear , I **promise** ! "

Because his father was watching , the nineteen year old picked the safer route sprinting across the side yard to get back on the front porch instead of the more athletic - and fun - choice of roof running .

He **did** scurry over the railings however before plopping down next to his ' old pal ' .

" How about a tour of my piece of Grand Rapids while my parents prepare for my big nineteen B - Day celebration ? "

" Fine . You go with your Dad and I'll stay back and keep Sofia company . " Jon suggested without any hesitation or guilt .

" Alright , lunkhead Lothario . Let's haul ass . " his exasperated friend grunted , hauling the pink and blond haired individual from his lawn by the scruff of his torn tee .

Colby slid into the passenger's side in the front of the small car that had seen better days after a dismayed and stunned glimpse into the hoarder load burying the backseat .

" Okay , my car , my rules . While Hank senior sings , the radio station does **not** get changed . _Ever_ . " Jon warned the second his rear end touched the driver's seat material . " Keep in mind , that also goes for Willie , Waylon _and_ Miss Dolly because enormous bazongas command respect . "

" I wasn't planning on - " Colby gasped when a bundle of wrinkled , stained clothes began shifting and a small , dark green alien leg stuck out . " _Jon_ ? ! "

" Oh , he's active . I thought I'd plowed over and killed the poor little guy earlier . " Jon commented , quick checking the rear view mirror .

" You kept an animal in your car _all day_ ? " the half blond shouted , glancing again at the crawling painted turtle .

" **No** . Only for a few hours so far . " his partner snarled .

" Okayyyyy , changing plans real fast . Scoot and switch . Now driving . We're taking him to the Calvin College Ecosystem Preserve . "

" Coolidge ? "

" No , **college** . " the half blond corrected .

" Are you ? " Jon asked , his face brightening and a big smile appeared like sunshine .

" Yeah , home courses . " Colby admitted .

" You'll ace it and graduate with no problems . Because you're super smart . "

" Thanks . I mean it . And after we relocate your shell - head buddy , then I'll take you to the family restaurant . " Colby swapped seats with his friend from ' back home ' and beaming , took the wheel .

He did **not** change the radio station .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Live well , little man . Send me a postcard , okay ? " Jon crouched at the muddy embankment and waved once the turtle slid into the water with a ripple producing plop , a broken tree branch floating nearby and a group of ducklings and their moody , watchful mother splashing in the distance .

" He - or she - will be fine here , safe and healthy , happy too , I'd bet . " Colby said and patted his friend's upper back .

" This won't come as news to you but I'm heading out tomorrow . "

" And there's **no** way for me to change your mind ? "

" _What_ mind ? ! " Jon kidded . " Seriously - " the normally anything except sober young adult took a deep breath and jumped over a fallen log . " I would've left already had we not reunited and it wasn't your birthday . "

" You stayed , although you didn't _want_ to , for **me** ? "

" Yeah . You're a ... _nice_ reason for me to loiter . "

" Hey , thanks . Sooooo , where to next ? "

" Most any place that pays me for working temporary , a half week or less . "

" That's no way to live ! No home and sleeping in - your **car** is your **house** ! You can't make money or be _happy_ , can you ? "

" To me , it's not about cash but keeping busy . When I'm busy and traveling , when I'm _on the run_ \- there , I said it ! - then I don't think . When I'm not thinking , I'm not remembering . And **that** makes me happy , not remembering my **loving** parents . " Jon hissed and dashed ahead .

Colby shuddered and darted behind him , catching up to his fast pace .

" _Jon_ . " he pleaded , hating to whimper , though hoping his sadness might break the wall of defense and anger , pain and loneliness that rarely trusted anyone .

" **No** . " the sullen male huffed and then stopped short on the wooden bridge walking path . " Is that a _chapel_ ? ! "

" Yes but if you don't make direct eye contact , it can't hurt you . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Is the decor fiesta themed ? " Jon wondered , bouncing wildly with flailing , hyperactive dance moves thrown in . " Tacos , burritos and enchilada - da - da - das ? "

" Nah , it's boring . You'll see what I mean in a sec . " Colby replied , picking through his key ring .

The brick walls were painted the same hue of white that the sheer curtains were . Everything else including furniture , floors and counter tops were dark brown and a map of the world was painted on the entire ceiling .

His high school days ' partner in crime ' gawked at the indoor plant life automatically , euphoric about foliage .

" You think that _this_ ... " Mox with the dyed pink mane gestured merrily at the hanging baskets , the small pots in rows on shelves attached to the walls and the trees soaking in sunlight in the corners . " Is **boring** ? ! Spider plants and English Ivy , aloe vera and yucca ? ! This is what _dreams_ are made of ! "

" There's more in the back , the private dining area . " the brunette of the two said and grinned , then covered his ears at first high pitched whoop .

" _Lemon trees_ ! "

" Hey , dummy ! My mother always saves the best of the leftovers for me . I'll see what there is to work with and whip up a lunch for us . "

" You can _cook_ ? ! " the cheerful , excited tone of voice floated to his ears .

" I've lost count of the number of women who've told me that I do it _damn_ well . " Colby replied to wild laughter and he practically skipped out of happiness into the kitchen's prep area and rummaged through the fridge .

He blended a few drops of olive oil with the measured spoonful of peanut oil , chopped and diced broccoli , onion , carrots , red bell peppers , baby corn and added garlic , soy sauce and two already cooked , grilled chicken breast portions that he took a chef's knife to gleefully .

His scabby kneed friend reappeared in the smaller section of dining area , bearing an ear to ear triumphant grin and a heaping armload of freshly picked , sour yellow fruit spilling onto his biceps .

" Can I juice these and fix some lemonade ? "

" Sure thing . Rubber gloves are with the hair nets , ice machine is right there and there are canisters of sugar up here . " Colby pointed out various drawers , shelves and cabinets .

" Sweeeeeeeeeet ! " Jon cheered .

" Nah , only sour at first . Also don't throw away the drained fruit . My parents can reuse them ... somehow . "

" I'll put them in a storage container , I swear . "

" Indeed you do . Just remember if you make a mess , you'll clean it up . "

" Awwwwwuaghhh , I don't **want** to clean ! " Jon whined unsuccessfully .

Colby snickered and kissed him .

" Then don't make a mess . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Ah , no way ! " Colby said at first sight and tried ducking down in the passenger seat . " You've _got_ to be kidding me . "

" Oh , that is _priceless_ . " Jon declared as the auto drove slowly up the little ' street ' . He pointed at the multi colored streamers , dozens of black and white balloons and chortled loudest after reading the ' Some Things Get Better With Age And You're One Of Them ! ' banner strung across two massive trees .

Adults and older youth were standing around , talking or listening to music , sitting in folding chairs or at picnic tables and people watching or drinking cups of fruit punch , sodas or lemonade . The younger tweens and children ran around and played with bubble wands the size of butterfly nets , plastic noisemaker horns or light up yo - yos .

Colby perked up once he laid eyes on the glossy black , showroom new -

" A **GT** ? ! _You_ get the hot Mom , birthday cake with ice cream _and_ a frikking Mustang ? ! Unfair , I tells ya ! " the pink haired young adult bellowed .

" Your home on wheels Impala ain't bad . It has fascinating , story telling worthy damage on the silver - grey exterior and the interior stench is the true scent of inappropriate goings - on . " his high school bestie reminded him .

" Complimenting me and my ride won't stop me from being jealous . I am _green_ . Like broccoli and frogs and ... uhm , other green stuff . You get a goddamn _Mustang_ **Geeee Teee**! " Jon pretended to sob , furiously yank out pink strands of his hair and slam his frustrated face straight into the steering wheel .

" Calm down , kid . You'll have ice cream and cake to eat if you follow me . " Colby laughed and patted his friend's upper back .

" Mi bebé ! Celebre con nosotros en este día especial. " Sofia greeted , nearly tackling her son to smooch him endlessly .

" Te amo , madre y padre . As much as I'm fond of the wheels that Tom and Judy bought for me , that doesn't mean I'm getting rid of the bicycle you two gave me . " the half blond said , thinking about his jet black touring bicycle with panniers attached .

" Gracias, querido hijo. " Raul answered happily .

" Come along . Hurry ! We'll eat before the food gets cold and then you can open all of your presents . " his mother urged , giving him a side hug .

Colby looked with apprehension at Jon filling a big bag at the rental popcorn machine and then across at Jimmy , who was loading his plate with supreme pizza slices , chocolate candy based trail mix and one soft pretzel slathered with yellow mustard and gooey neon orange nacho cheese sauce .

The butterflies in his stomach did some serious spiraling dives as it became more clear to him that those two would never get along , that they'd forever feud over who was the better man for him .

The Lopezes ' baby boy ' groaned , discouraged and made a bee line for the root beer slush drinks , funnel cake , corn dogs and plenty of pizza slices of his own .

He glanced up and lost his bacon , onion and mushroom piece to the lawn , jumping in his skin while the decaying , cracked plastic lamb mask floated far above his scalp , ominous and spookier than an old time dark ride .

" This is my close friend , Erick Rowan . When my grandfather sadly grew ill , he worked and helped out on the farm . " Brodie introduced with emphasis placed on a certain word .

The newly crowned nineteen year old sensed that he wasn't the only one caught off guard and that Jimmy felt the same way . ' Friend ' spoken in the tone of ' _friend_ ' always meant one thing - boning .

But it was cool - in a scary , strange way - since Sheep Guy looked to be a suitable partner for the other burly male with an unkempt beard . They matched like two serial killers would as a loving couple , Colby speculated .

" This party is incredible ! I've never had this much fun before _sober_. Or without strippers involved . " the rough and tumble young man boasted , settling in beside his high school bestie .

" Did you spike the punch ? ! _Any_ drink for that matter , ' cause there are young children here ! " his friend snapped , glowering instantly .

" When it comes to adult beverages , I offer and suggest . I do not force and deceive . That is not my alcohol way , full bar Namaste . " Jon said firmly , his eyes widened behind the ocean blue , star shaped novelty plastic sunglasses perched on his nose .

" I'm glad , you dummy . By the way , if you're lying , I won't be visiting you in the hospital after all of these parents get angry and beat your ass for getting their kids sloshed . " Colby stated , adjusting his plastic red fedora printed with black skulls and crossbones and silver - gray stars , his prize from the party favor grab bag .

He glanced at his once and perhaps now former lover , his exciting Jimmy / James / Jacqueline / Xio who was also sporting a party favor and costume accessory , a six foot long fluffy boa made from turkey feather dyed the Mardi Gras colors of gold , green and purple looped around his neck .

The smile he received in exchange for his was a reluctant and chilly one .

The crowd started with Happy Birthday and then sang Feliz Cumpleaños a ti , with his parents vocals the loudest and happiest , finishing with a less successful and unsure delivery of Tsnundd Shnorhavor , but didn't mind since he cared about and appreciated each and every resident in the trailer park .

Rowan brought out his Hardanger from its case and began fiddling away . Brodie stomped his work booted feet and clapped along to the display of his boyfriend's musical skill . Many of the adults paired up and started dancing .

This was a clear as day predicament for Colby .

If he danced with Jimmy , Jon might feel unwanted and left out . If he chose Mox , then Xio would have her feathers ruffled .

During the winding down portion of the revelry with many adults taking their yawning offspring home to tuck into bed , he became aware that he hadn't seen Tom or Judy either for quite awhile .

" Now for the grand finale ! " Raul whooped proudly .

" Ah , Dad , no . Everybody's done more than enough - "

" It's what you've been asking us for ! " Sofia admitted , too excited to keep a secret any longer .

" _Dogs_ ? ! "

A minivan wobbled up the pathway and parked on cake frosting smudged lawn .

Jimmy's parents were holding long leashes and removing objects that Colby couldn't clearly see from the back .

His heart pounded .

The twin barks sounded more yappy and ear piercing than terror inducing and bad ass .

His heart fell .

Not the wish of a Doberman or perhaps a Rottweiler and German Shepard team but a pair of lap mutts .

 _Yorkies_ . Dark brown and black fluff wads with jet button eyes , panting and yipping in excitement and wagging their stub tails .

Kvetching was in the cards until he saw the pride and happiness shining in his parents eyes , on the lines of their hard working faces .

They'd given him so much , unselfishly and he would repay them by **not** being an ungrateful brat .

Could've been worse , he sighed . Could've been teacup _poodles_ .

" They'll be my Perro and Shun . "

He sat cross legged on the lawn between his snoozing lap dogs and watched their chests rising as they had puppy dreams of chasing who knows what and yipping in their sleep .

" Enjoy , guys . " the now nineteen year old sighed and watched the end of his party collapse into tired confetti nothingness . " I'm dumping your fuzzy butts tomorrow . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" How are we doing ? " Raul asked , looking over the car engine and inspecting the tires .

" Fine on my side , Dad . " Colby replied , stacking clothes and laying the posters with them in the backseat .

" No problems here . " Jon answered , pulling his borrowed red wagon that his recently acquired potted aloe , spider plant and golden sword yucca were using as a limo .

" Great ! " Sofia chirped , in her element as she stuffed the cooler filled with several of her homemade travel treats , beef jerky , pesto pasta salad and oatmeal cookies with dried fruits , into the trunk .

" Yeah , both of you are . " Jon said , gazing at the excited woman's prominent chest .

Colby elbowed him without hesitation , frowning .

" _OUCH_ ! _What_ ? ! " the pink haired young man complained , rubbing his belly .

" You know what . Stop it . " the half blond warned .

" What was that ? " Sofia looked up .

" Nothing , Mom . Just be careful where you pack ' cause there was a turtle stowaway in the backseat once . " Colby commented , smiling .

Jon grinned thankfully at his friend .

" I think it is time . " the oldest man commented , took his son's friend's free hand and shook it heartily . " You are always part of the family now and we'll miss you . "

" Yes , indeed ! " Sofia agreed and fast hugged their son's eccentric pal before he could react like a pervert . " We'll never turn you away , our second son . "

Jon's face turned from light tan to blush pink to beet reddish purple and he wiped his eyes .

" Allergies , but not from pollen . " he fibbed before speaking the truth . " Thank you and for the rest of my life , I'll be grateful for all you've done for me ... the acceptance ... "

The married couple gave one another knowing looks , nodding .

" We'll give you boys time to say your goodbyes . " Raul said , offering an arm to his wife before they departed .

" You're a million percent welcome to stay until you can afford a place of - " the nineteen year old began .

" Nah , not my style or what I have planned . At this time , my ' settling down ' means the gas tank ran empty . " Jon replied .

" Oh ... well then ... "

" I was listening to your favorite stupid music this morning ... "

" Awww , _poor baby_ . " Colby chuckled and fake grimaced .

" And I heard this song that reminded me of us together so I drove to the radio station and bought their extra CD copy . "

" An exclusive single for **me** ? ! You didn't , you shouldn't - "

" It'll keep us close , as a team when we're apart . " Jon beamed , shrugging .

" That's really - oh jeez ... you've been - hey , Death Cab ! " the half blond whooped .

" Yeah , like I told you . It's your _stupid music_ . " the pink haired male laughed and proceeded to crank ' Soul meets Body ' .

Jon kicked back on the hood of his trashy Impala and Colby reclined on the roof .

Kinship , they defined it .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" I have to talk to you , if you'll listen . " the now nineteen year old said , finding a lawn chair without a feline curled up in and napping . He sat the pet carrier at his feet .

Jimmy raised both brows at the inanimate object , leaned forward in his seat , curious at the small meows he heard and then glared and looked away .

" Jon's gone . He left today to go out on the road again , so it's back to being you and me . " Colby explained , feeling hopeless suddenly and nervously rearranging his shoelaces .

The back of his former bestie's neck faced him .

" I went to the animal shelter thinking that I'd return those Yorkies but they won me over so I brought this girl home . If you want her , she's yours . And you can stay mad at me because I'm not asking to be forgiven . I just want you to cheer up . " the half blond said and opened the mesh top carrier , carefully lifting the feline out from inside .

" A girl ? " Jimmy asked , bringing the small kitten that had mostly black fur except for the white patches on its little muzzle , four tiny white paws and a long , thin white - tipped tail onto his lap .

" Yeah . " his partner watched the activity tentatively , keeping fingers crossed for a slight glimpse of mercy , trust , peace of mind .

The baby feline sniffed , licked and head butted , nuzzling its owners fingers and the raspberry polish painted nails .

At last , a smile broke through . Two of them . A team .

" I'll name her what I'm giving you , Tyler . She's a Second Chance . "


	8. Chapter 8

Content includes - language ( some crude ) , a few company product names and pop culture references used & mentioned , sex talk , fade to black ( no pun intended ) m and ftm sex scene and a - ahem ! - slightly gymnastic hetero sex scene . Some Spanish and Armenian language used . ( The real ) Store mentioned in this chapter is inspired by / loosely based on Tlaquepaque Garden Art

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

White socks and black running shoes .

Jimmy flipped the curtain back into place and ran a lint roller over the posts of the Kitty Mansion Mini - Amazon large cat tree .

He glanced at his watch and peered out again .

Drawstring tumbling cute and bewitchingly below the elastic waistband of the gym shorts , bouncing as the young man jogged .

The young man dusted and wiped his bedroom furniture , the big mirror above his desk and the ceiling fan blades .

Third time charmed him when his boyfriend had peeled off the clinging tee and after inspecting the lawn for a clean spot , sat down .

The wild haired brunette smiled when Colby laughed at the two Yorkies playing tug - of - war ( with added growls and head shaking ) using the shirt he'd discarded on the grass .

" Hold that thought . " the FTM young adult told the nearest purring feline head - butting the back of his legs . He made sure his mani and pedi were without flaw , no chipping or smudges and hit the bathroom to gargle mint mouthwash once more before rolling on unisex friendly fragrance .

Jimmy felt selfishly pleased that his Tyler had stopped bleaching his shoulder length mane and now the blond patch had shrunken to the size of a small hand's palm .

He bounced down the porch steps and sprinted to his friend .

" Heeeeeyyy , Sexy ! Ready for Grand Haven yet ? " the ' crazy cat lady ' of the two men tackled his crush , hugged and lay down , stretching lazily beside him .

" **Yeahhh** ! " the nineteen year old shouted and both dogs looked at their pet human as though he was insane . " The car's packed and Dad and Mom cannot wait either . "

" Ahhh , tomorrow . " his older beloved sighed .

" Yep , tomorrow . Sand stuck to our toes like glue and avoiding sunburn daily . "

" The mutts are welcome too , of course . However , since the cottage we'll be bunking in is small and I'd rather not risk them running away , the cats stay here at home . "

" It's no problem to leave Perro and Shun here . Brodie said he'd care for them when I can't and they like going to his farm , running around and playing in the fields . "

" Nah , go ahead and bring them along . I like the goofy little hairballs and honestly , I might get my own dog one day . " Jimmy said , snickering as Shun licked his fingers , wary at first from the scent of those misshapen , snobby and having a bad attitude dogs that humans called ' cats ' .

" _You_ ? A **dog** owner ? ! " Colby scoffed , shooing away Perro from sniffing his crotch .

" I said _might_ ! "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The trio of cottages stood in a row , barely bigger than average size storage buildings .

" There's ours . It's my favorite . " Jimmy said , pointing at the dwelling that was painted on the outside with a pastel seahorse mural .

" Because the males give birth . " Colby replied .

" Uhm hmmm . " the older man nodded . " And that one's my parents . "

The duo glanced at the tiny residence shining in bright crayon colors and painted palm tree artwork .

" Then my mom and dad will stay in that one decorated in anchors and ship wheels ? " Xio's ' Tyler ' asked .

" If they don't mind the gaudy , vivid hues . " Jimmy scrunched his facial features in disgusted annoyance while looking at the red , white and blue paint job , chipping and fading of the boards and wooden planks from years of being exposed to the sun and wind .

" I doubt it would bother them . " Colby shrugged .

" Well , the bad news is that the inside is also ridiculously ugly . And ours , unfortunately , is a million times _worse_ . "

" Blinding ? "

" Yes and vomit inducing , so cover your eyes and don't barf on me , okay ? " Jimmy asked and led the way indoors with some regrets .

The interior of their living space was simply a small bedroom , closet of a bathroom and a close to cramped sitting area .

Colby eyed the card table and plastic deck chairs in unimpressed awe , internally approved of the octopus themed and reminiscent of camo greens , greys and browns of the bathroom . He kept at a repulsed distance from the bedroom's pink bowed , white lace curtained and old fashioned decor that only a Grandma could love .

Tourist shopping to the rescue and his parents ringing the doorbell made for an excellent tag team to save him from this dull so far day .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sofia effortlessly convinced the three men to visit her absolute favorite shop , chock full of lovely decorative art for home and garden .

" Don't wait for me . " Jimmy said , rattling his empty bottle . " I'm going to get more water . Anyone want food , drink ? "

He motioned , turning towards the local , family owned hot dog stand .

" Thanks but no . " Colby replied , staring up at the cactus shaped wooden Welcome sign swinging overhead .

" A water , please ? Thank you , dear . " Sofia pulled a ten from her purse , beamed and held the money out .

" And we insist that you keep the change . I'm okay right now but we're glad that you asked us . " Raul answered and smiled at his son's flamboyant friend .

" On our vacation , you treat yourself . Pick out something that you like . " Sofia offered , beginning the extensive browsing .

" Find something desirable and take that beauty home with me ? Okay . " her son stepped around his father , who was chatting with the store's owner and focused on not some _thing_ but some _one_ .

Better than souvenirs and merch for tourists and sullenly unloading a collection of various scented pillar candles onto a wood table she'd just wiped extra clean .

Tall , buzz cut , lizard shaped silver ear cuff , hazel eyes , emerald green glitter nail polish , distressed and bleach splattered denim , second place chest , unfortunate lack of an ass but she'd do for now .

His very own Latina Tank Girl , with a grouchy expression on her oval shaped , pretty face and some excellent , chunky black ankle boots with attached dangling chains covering her small feet .

Well , maybe not his own _yet_ ...

Half of a grin raised one corner of his mouth ( and another part lifted as well while he stared and leered ) while he sauntered closer to ogle .

" Working hard or hardly working ? "

Acting stern and aloof shrouded a few signs of attraction , she kept the twitching smile from her face although it was noticeable in her eyes .

Uninvited , he helped unload the entire box and place the assortment by color and name in rows .

Red cinnamon spiced apple , Meyer lemon , spruce green , ocean breeze blue and salted caramel toffee in a coffee bean hue of brown .

The young man beamed , then chuckled proudly .

" Check it out , doll . We made a rainbow . "

She peered down at the display .

" Not quite . No bastantes colores diferentes. "

" Hermoso a mí, el uno o el otro camino . "

His object of affection scowled harshly at him .

He placed one hand to cover both of her petite ones and rubbed .

She automatically glared .

He smirked in response , Xio's ' Prince Charming . '

" ¿ De este modo , usted _no_ está ocupado ? "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She'd cast aside his white and marine blue skull and crossbones printed tee ahead of locking the storage room door .

They didn't pause in kissing , even with their backs bumping the cold , white painted brick .

He managed to shift them towards the nearest usable seating and holding on while her legs remained curled around his waist . He successfully landed the woman's lower body with no damage done onto scaffolding type shelving bolted to the wall .

Standing on the closed , flip - top lid of a step stool - tool box combo , he climbed up to her without missing a mouth contact beat and cupped her backside beneath her thin underwear .

" Gimme a sec , doll . " Colby said , battling the headache and bother of putting on the layer of birth control . He swayed and tried not to fall , precariously hanging on by a single hand .

The punkish girl smiled , ceased the exploring full body massage and drew him closer , keeping both of her hands on his shoulders for safety .

His growling , grunts and panting and her whimpers , gasps and moaning couldn't be heard outside the storage area .

The ratting and tremor shaking of the metal hitting the brick , faintly into the ears of those in the store , _could_ .

Shoe bottoms back to ' Earth ' and flat on the smooth floor , he tore off paper towels so they could wipe away stains and moisture .

She embraced him after cleaning her inner thighs and beamed , sighing happily into the space connecting his neck and shoulder .

" Thank you , Carmen . " he exhaled , also satisfied .

The young woman glared .

" Isabel ? " he tried again , wincing .

She shook a fist at him .

" _Maria_ ? ! " the young man guessed in a perspiring panic and she jumped to smack his face , over and over .

" Mia ! _Mia_ ! **Mia** ! "

" Well , Hell , I was **close** ! " Colby yelped , ducking and dodging the wrench , screwdriver and empty sample paint cans the enraged woman threw at him as he raced out the door , sweating a rainfall and breathing like a goldfish on dry land .

Fighting to stop shivering , he located his parents and with fingers figuratively crossed that neither of them or Jimmy would notice the marks on his body caused by six , perhaps seven out of ten rated back room sex .

His mother had purchased a Talavera sun and moon wall hanging . Raul toted a double handled jug to be used as a planter and Jimmy , who had money to burn , had dropped two fifties on a small concrete cat garden statue .

Colby gave in and grabbed something inexpensive yet worth bragging about , a beautiful and bad - ass Sugar Skull mask and trotted towards the front check out register .

The nineteen year old tripped , face planted and felt the chunky boot dent his rear end .

He raised his head , lifted his eyes and there stood Mia , his former lover gone total enemy sneering down at his fallen form .

" Traidor . Mentiroso . ¡ Guarra ! " the Ex Tank Girl hissed .

" Oh , give it a _rest_ . You **enjoyed** it back there . Freakin ' banshee when you came . " Colby commented with a matter of fact grunt and Mia didn't hesitate to spit straight on his heated face before storming away .

" Tagnap drakhtum ? " Jimmy inquired dryly , retrieving the bagged purchase and holding it against his Cherry Jerry for President tank style top .

" Ayo tikin . " his humiliated , rejected and loathed boyfriend quipped in reply once his bestie had helped him from the carpeted floor .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Business meetings are the **worst** ! The only positive I get from them are the free gourmet dinners I have while deals are being made . " James snarled , wrenching off the knotted tie . " But then later , I'll realize that not even lobster and chocolate lava cake makes up for people _staring_ at me , thinking there is something _wrong_ with me . "

The younger man's innards folded and the digested liquid mash of green curry chicken he'd eaten rotated , his emotions sympathizing with his friend's angst , anger and humiliation from being misunderstood and frowned upon .

" There's **nothing** wrong with a man carrying a purse ! " the trans male fumed , falling onto his bed and glaring at the ceiling . " It's considered perfectly okay when women wear shorts and pants , jeans , skirts and dresses but _God forbid_ that a man look and dress feminine . "

" That's one reason I don't waste my time on a so - called ' God ' " his boyfriend crawled up on the mattress to cuddle his bestie . Those that are _supposed_ to be loving and accepting are the first that judge people without getting to know them . And you're more normal than they are , those jerks who treat you wrong . You're a _man_ , the same as I am . "

" Mmmmm , you're just saying that - "

" Huhm , yeah , on second thought , we have obvious differences . "

Jimmy rolled over to face and smile at his Tyler .

He chuckled at Colby's grin and ' oh - so - innocent ' expression .

" _You_ have a smaller ... nose . "

" Hey ! I _love_ your larger than life proboscis ! I love **you** . "

" Feeling , mutual , my bestie . And I'll physically prove it if we aren't scheduled anywhere else for awhile . " the semi - blond added with a cheery wink and a promising lower belly hand rub .

" The show time is at ten on the dot . "

" Which means we don't have to be in hurry ... " Colby relaxed seductively against his partner's chest .

" Relaxation and taking it slow _is_ great for our skin . " the older man purred , nuzzling his crush .

" Healthy . "

Colby smooched the back of his push the envelope friend's neck , down his spine to lower back and upper buttocks , also caressing .

Fingertips found and touched the skin divided , a line that parted flesh and moved one half of an inch inside .

" **Stop it** ! " Jimmy screeched and knocked his Tyler to the floor . " I _don't_ do that , okay ? ! No anal , not ever ! Asses are for shitting , not romance and loving ! "

The nineteen year old touched his aching nose to check for blood and swelling , shook away the tiny gold stars circling his bumped head and cautiously crawled back to his lover , apologetic and astounded .

" But ... this doesn't make sense - you've **been** with gay and bi males . "

" Yeah , so ? ! " Jimmy huffed .

" Then , how do you - ? ! " the younger man wondered loudly , stunned enough that his jaw dropped .

" I wear non - latex surgical gloves to cover my fingers , those bright purple ones with powder inside and I'll use a toy they choose . I don't give or receive rimming , fingering and fisting . No penetration for me and I'm fine with it . With _out_ it , I should say . Male , female , neither one or both , _my_ arousal - no pun intended - comes from my partner's satisfaction . "

" Spring any more surprises on me , my equal and partner and I'll mistake today for my twentieth birthday so soon . "

" You're unhappy that I'm truthful and upfront with you , that I trust you ? ! " Jimmy snarled .

" I'm **happy** , very _very_ happy and comfortable , content being with you . Everything about you couldn't be better . " Colby promised .

" So , what did you do that completely pissed off your bad to the bone girlfriend ? Call out the wrong name ? " the eyeliner wearing young adult wondered , partially serious .

" Uh , well , I didn't **scream** it or anything ... " Colby stammered , crimsoning .

" **Tyler** ! _Dammit_ ! " Jimmy exclaimed and swatted the younger man .

" _Well_ ! " Colby snapped , red face darkened to cranberry and violet . " I didn't do it on purpose . "

" Mannnnnn , if you try to pull that shit with me , you'll be in for a world of hurt . A _universe_ . " Jimmy proclaimed .

" Don't I know it , teacher . " his promiscuous beloved responded and pulled the blankets up to cloak both of their bodies , throat to toes .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Yurgh , I can't stand these damn balloons ! " Colby griped , pulling and easing off the condom he had taken from the back pocket of his charcoal and silver dip dyed board shorts and literally trashing it .

" Yeah , we've responsibilities and work , both of us . " Jimmy replied , standing at the bathroom sink and shaking the little cylinder bottle cautiously so that the pill landed straight in his hand and not down the drain or crashing into crumbs onto the cool to the touch tile floor .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Colby hot - footed it , changing into an old and fading Metallica tee , black swim trunks printed with photo realistic drawings of navy blue and white striped coffee mugs and cheap plastic flip flops before meeting with his bestie outside .

" Whoa , packed crowd ! Although , I should have known - " Jimmy shied from the hundreds of people standing , gathered in the darkness .

" Hey , I _expected_ it and I'm surprised too . " the lesser brunette replied , smiled and sensing the majority of the audience's focus would be on the fountain , he snatched his lover's hand . " You're safe here with me . "

" Mmmmmm , thanks . " the older man said , smiling tenderly and quickly squeezed their palms together lovingly , grateful and lightly perspiring .

They watched the musical fountain's ' dancing ' water display change from green to blue to purple , followed by sunset pink , orange and yellow and then red , a beautiful rainbow against the starlight and black sky .

Colby hummed along to the original Indiana Jones movie theme song playing before his afab boyfriend nudged him .

" Hmmm ? "

" I wanted to tell you about my plans for the rest of the Summer , probably longer and I'd like if you'd go with me ... "

" What's up your sleeve , hon ? "

Jimmy took a deep breath and his smile melted into a much more serious expression .

" I've decided that I'm going to become a wrestler . "


	9. Chapter 9

**** Quick lil' Author's Note - I take tons of creative liberties in this and upcoming chappies with WSX , ROH , NXT , WWE , etc . ( Oh , and Crossfit too so I won't be surprised if unhappy readers throw paleo meals at me in anger , bwah ha ha ! 8/ ) Yes , I did the Wiki and Cagematch research but altering various things works better in this story . Content - mild this time , some language and real beer name brand name drop .

Some real names used throughout the fic .

Fictional gym inspired by / based on Santino's school and a few other pro wrestler owned ones .

P.S. Thanks to Angel Eyes , who clued me in ages ago about Sabin and Ambrose's lookalike - ness . ( grins evilly )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" I **can't** talk you out of this ? Change your mind ? " the young man leaned forward , propped up by his elbows .

" You can't . "

Xio's Tyler sighed and petted Jimmy's knees clothed in moth eaten fishnets under frayed blues .

" If it's because of Jon , I already told you plenty of times that - "

His eccentric , cat owned beloved slid out of bed .

" I'm doing for **us** . And honestly , the blood was a flame to this moth . "

" The ... _blood_ ? ! "

Jimmy opened the bathroom's window , lit a cigarette and looked out , cherishing the plum and pink bite marks on his chest and stomach , inner thighs and scruff of his neck .

" Yeah . I cannot explain it , how I felt when ... oh **shit** ! "

" Okay , are we listing all of the bodily wastes or - "

" My parents are home . "

" Ah _fuck_ ! Where - have you seen my drawers ? " Colby yelped , scurrying from beneath the covers and wrapping his discarded shirt around his hips to cover the exposed nudity .

" Your _underwear_ is near the ceiling . " Jimmy pointed above and grinned . " You have quite the pitching arm . "

" Mis padres han dicho el mismo . " his boyfriend replied , scaling the bookcase to retrieve his ' unmentionables ' , plucking them from the highest shelf .

" I agree and the swing of your bat ain't bad either , Tyler . " the most feminine of the couple toppled to one side , chortling until his face was damp and beet colored .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" So , what do you think ? " Colby wondered .

His parents looked over the stack of papers printed using the library's copier and full color brochures spread out on the table .

" Isn't this what you said is fake and stupid ? " his father broke the conversational ice .

" Yeah , but I might have changed my mind and Jimmy is going to try out , so - "

" She is a honorable person but Tom and Judy are not strict enough with her ... " Sofia paused and crimsoned . " I should have - were you told already or ... ? "

" Uh yeah , he - uhnm - informed me awhile back . "

His mother exhaled in relief and wiped her forehead quickly .

" So anyway , about the wrestling . I'm ready to give it a go but I'd like your opinions . "

" How much does it cost ? " Sofia inquired .

" Three ... thousand . " her son replied slowly , biting his bottom lip inside out . The price was one of many mountains to climb . " That's for an entire year and if you pay it all in the first month , it's only two thousand two hundred . Anybody who quits before then gets two thousand five hundred refunded . I consider the price a good deal because they train you in _everything_ . Proper workout techniques , nutrition , weight training ... it isn't **just** wrestling . They teach martial arts , boxing , all kinds of neat indoor exercise and sports . "

" **Three thousand** ! We can't afford that ! "

" We _can_ but not without struggling after . " Raul corrected .

" Actually , I was planning to pay . It'll be my full responsibility and I'll get a job . You won't have to lift a finger for me , I swear . Of course , that means I won't be at the restaurant helping as often or maybe not at all - "

" No , we won't give permission for you to play silly games instead of focusing on your education and a **real** career and future . " Sofia disagreed with a glare .

" _Give permission_ ? ! You're dumping a load of shit on me ! I do _everything_ you want me to ... it won't be long before I'll graduate from home schooling , I help around here and do chores now and then for the neighbors . I bus tables , cook and clean at **your** business , not mine . This time , I'll do something for **me** and no - damn - body is going to stop me ! " the young man bellowed .

" Do _not_ raise your voice and use that foul language when speaking to your parents ! " the older man shouted in response .

" You are **not** my parents ! " Colby yelled , paused and slumped in the chair , mortified by his jackass attitude and outburst , shuddering to see his parents disappointed expressions .

" No , we are not . " Sofia looked at her husband and nodded sadly . " We are done here , I believe . "

" I didn't mean to - "

" We are definitely finished . " Raul agreed .

" _No_ ! I'm sorry , okay ? I wasn't trying to hurt ... " the almost twenty year old pleaded , face already pale .

The couple exited the kitchen , deposited their plates into the dishwasher and closed their bedroom door , leaving him in silence , crushed , remorseful and looking down speechless at his salad fork and rumpled napkin .

He had _everything_ good in the world at this moment , the almost perfect life and ruined things with his big mouth , screwing over his family and himself .

Colby staggered into his room , collapsed onto the bed and cocked his head to listen while he packed .

He shoved handfuls of tees and jeans , shorts and socks into a rolling suitcase .

Sniffling as his parents spoke behind their door and too quiet to tell what they were saying , he emptied the underwear drawer .

The young man stared into his closet , snatched a heavy coat and a light jacket , just in case before sitting again on the mattress and looking around at all of the posters and pages of pictures torn from magazines .

Uncertainty created a headache , splintered heart and mild nose bleed .

Four a.m. found his insomnia .

He swore to leave the room at dawn , hit the kitchen and start his long apology with a real sunrise breakfast .

Four thirty and his eyelids sunk .

Pink and orange , yellow and blazing gold brightening the sky as he drifted , dozed , faded away ...

It was eleven thirty , already lunch time at his family's business .

 **Eleven thirty** . They had walked out him , abandoned and unwanted , a reward for the no - good backstabber he'd become .

He rushed in the shower , gulped down milk and a protein bar he had little genuine appetite for and hurried to work by bicycle instead of car as a show of apology .

Without greeting a soul , he bounded straight into catching up with life's adult responsibilities , pushing the two tiered rolling cart to one empty table after the next , clearing away the dirty dishes and offering water , tea , coffee and soda refills to the seated customers .

His tied back stub of a ponytail itched and the smile he wore was false , weakened each time he noticed his parents **not** noticing , speaking to or even _looking_ his way .

They **hated** him now , he knew and his heart wanted to die .

Ten forty at night , beyond closing time and he continued mopping until his hands burned , his fingers were almost numb and his arms were in agony .

Raul tapped his shoulder and handed over a glass of water .

" Sit and rest for once . Pushing yourself too hard will make you faint . "

" And look at your hands ! " Sofia cried , layering bandage strips onto the blisters and cracked skin on his red , swollen palms .

" What I'm doing today is to make up for yesterday . "

" Yes , about that - "

" I've been a childish , whining , demanding pain in the butt to you both . **Never again** . " Colby stated , making the ' cross my heart ' gesture across his shirt front .

" We've been discussing selling back our sixty percent ownership of On Par and give you the money you need . " Sofia confessed .

" Don't you dare ! I couldn't stand it if you throw away your lives and dreams to pay for the cost of my ... juegos tontos . " her son replied , saying the last two words slyly .

" You're a grown man now and should live your life the way you'd prefer . " Raul added .

" Yes but , heyyyyyy , does that mean I can have a dozen girlfriends ? "

" You do not already ? " Sofia beamed , teasing jovially and instantly naughty .

" I stopped counting after the twenty . " Raul said , also finding fun in embarrassing his child .

Colby's face turned a deeper red than his aching hands , the humilation fading between his Mom's continous gifts of squishy gummy bear like hugs .

" We'll never understand **why** you'd want to do this . And please don't get injured ! "

" If I can prevent it , I won't . "

" But we **do** support whatever you get involved in , including the crazy things . " Raul commented , matter of factly .

" Just not the _super_ crazy . "

" No matter how much time goes by , I'll repay both of you . If I stay the same as I am now or become a big star , you'll be repaid for everything that you've done for me . "

" We still think that it's dumb , what you'll be doing . " Sofia sighed and her spouse mumbled a sound of approval .

" That's because it _is_ . " their son whispered the reply .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The former half blond parked next to the brick building , formerly a shoe store and glanced at his lover .

" Ready ? "

" Yeah . " his male girlfriend replied , sounding as unsure and jittery as Colby felt right then , sweating bullets .

They ran into each other , coming to a stop abruptly and observed the frenzy of exercises taking place .

Direct center on the floor sat the ring set - up with women and men gathered around it . The ones inside ran the ropes while those talking next to the apron watched .

Females and males both were lifting weights , leaping over hurdles , running laps and smacking workout bags strung on thick chains from the ceiling .

Adults stayed by the sides of their indoor playground equipment climbing , karate kicking children and several people rested on benches , towels around their shoulders to soak up human sweat .

" So , who are we supposed to - "

" I'll ask . "

The Iowan jogged to one man at ringside , who appeared to be in his early thirties .

He waved what he considered to be a ' permission slip ' with his parents signatures scribbled onto the paper , at the stranger .

" We're supposed to meet with - uhnm ... I'm not sure . "

The older man peered at the paper , then nodded .

" My latest students . " he smiled . " Come on and sit down . Now that my class is all here , we'll start and introduce ourselves . "

Colby glanced around the room . Wearing jeans and a plain tee had helped him to fit in with the small group of similarly dressed men who also aspired to become famous .

Jimmy , however , stood out .

It wasn't the suit jacket , buttoned white shirt or pointed toe boots that were receiving the stares and comments but the studded dog collar with attached chain leash and pastel candy necklace he sported was evidence of hardcore , DGAF envelope pushing .

The head trainer , Danny understood because he'd seen this before and unruffled , he motioned to another trainer speaking to a small gathering of twenty - somethings , pierced and inked , accesorized with body glitter and bondage jewelry , rainbow hair colors and platform goth boots .

" You can go with Truth . "

" **Truth** ? ! " Jimmy parroted , arching his eyebrows .

" Truth Martini . " Danny said calmly .

" Maybe he has a twin cousin named Honesty Mixed Drink . Or Lying Tap Water . " the nineteen year old muttered and his oddball beloved snorted out a swift laugh from the nostrils before elbowing him .

" He doesn't mind the carnival and freak show atmosphere and lifestyle of the business , he welcomes it as family . You'll fit in as his kid brother . "

Jimmy , splendid as Xio , looked the long haired , black headband and cherry red suit clad older man up and down , not with desire but the beginnings of respect .

" Yeah , I just might . " he replied , literally spinning and skipping away .

Danny stared briefly , then turned to his poker faced student .

" Don't take this as an insult , but your brother is ... unique . "

" Thank you . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His parents greeted him the second he'd entered the trailer , Raul smiling faintly and looking troubled , Sofia hyper and close to bowling over their son with her excited bear hug .

Colby glanced at the silver and white paisley print , gift wrapped and curly blue ribboned package his mother pointed at happily .

" Open it ! Your special surprise for our important boy ! "

" Maaaaaahhhmmm , I'm closing in on twenty . I'm not a toddler anymore ! " he objected , ripping through the sticky clear tape .

His eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth , seeing that off to side , his father was **very** embarrassed .

And he wasn't the only one .

" I ... ah ? ! " Colby frowned and held the leotard up to his Mom's broad grin .

Form fitting . Skin tight . Goddamn spandex _leotard_ . Light blue , white and peach hued .

Mutha truckin ' _peach_ . If he ever believed in the Lord , he'd be praying by then .

He couldn't wear it in public .

He could **not** wear it _anywhere_ .

How he looked hadn't bothered him before . He'd never received complaints from women about his size - or lack thereof - since he had staying power , something most of the ' bigger men ' completely lacked .

" I picked it out myself . Right for my favorite gymnast . "

" It's ... nice . Thank you . " Colby tried standing so that his disgusted expression was out of Sofia's sight .

Being a Mom , with eyes in the back of her head and whatnot , she noticed anyway .

" What is that face ? You don't like it ? ! He doesn't like it . " she looked at her husband and frowned , shaking her head and muttering .

Raul gave a feeble smile , the average reassurance and support for his wife , wimpy compared to the norm .

" I'm just - _surprised_ \- , that's all . " their boy said quickly , before a _real_ family fued broke out that would've put the game show to shame .

" So you have no problem with wearing it ? "

" Not one bit . In fact , I'll be proud to and envied by the other guys who will wish that they have the **best Mom ever** . " Colby grinned , cheerfully wicked to turn the tables and nearly knock down Sofia with _his_ giant hug , lots of tickling kisses included .

" ¡ Deje de cosquillear mí , muchacho tonto ! "

" But they aren't taking mine ! "

Raul paused , patted his boy's shoulders after Sofia had left them to wash her smooch moistened face .

" I hid something in your gym bag that I think you'll enjoy later . But remember , wait and have it _after_ work . "

" Thanks , Dad . "

After waving at Dan , Truth and the rest of the ' gang ' , Colby entered the men's locker room area and changed from the tolerable tee and loose fitting jeans into the loathed leotard .

" Hey , Tyler ! You look - " Jimmy snickered at first , then let his gaze wander , admiring the scenery that was his lover in clinging attire . He smiled devilishly and helpful , pulling drawstring waist black gym shorts from his bundle of clothing . " Like you may need these . "

" Saving my ass again , . Thanks , man . "

" I _love_ looking out for your cute butt . Staring at it , fondling it ... "

" Goof ! Goofgoofgoof . " the ex - half blond cracked a smile .

" Lemme go and change . What I'll be wearing ... you'll see ! "

The person who'd went into the small closet size , curtained and sectioned off seperate dressing room was Jimmy .

Who'd came out - so to speak - was **James** .

Black and white striped shirt and black pants wearing , typically tousled black hair now wet down and combed back slick , referee James .

" Whoa ! You look - uhm ... " Colby coughed a startled hiccup and backed away .

His lover glowered .

" What the Hell , Tyler ! You're _flaccid_ ! "

" Jeez , I'm not going to sprout hard wood in front of the guys ! "

" You're not attracted to me when I look like the ordinary boy next door . How could you tear out my heart ? ! "

" Be quiet before the guys hear you ! "

" You ... _bastard_ ! " Xio spat , sounding disturbingly just like Nathan Lane at his most high pitched .

" Oh , come **on** ! Don't act like this now ... yeesh . " Colby pouted , grunted and complained to no avail which had him stomping in Danny's direction .

At least running the obstacle course would take his mind off of - he hoped - the petty arguement , ridiculous ' lover's quarrel ' .

" Try to break a record - and not any bones - , okay ? " his coach joked and blew the whistle .

Box jumps first , feet up , legs up , one - two - three - four !

Colby dropped onto his belly and crawled on all fours through the long hard plastic tube of a tunnel .

After taking a deep breath , he skittered up the cargo net , clutching the woven rope while he climbed .

 _Ugh_ ! and up on the monkey bars , fingers already stinging as he swung from one metal bar to the next .

He only stumbled a second , stepping carefully across the balance beam , snail's pacing and hoped that his trainer would overlook the brief slip - up .

Like Tarzan , he easily conquered the rope swing , laughing the entire time with a head rush from pride .

Finally - **Ooof** ! - the sandbag carry , as usual jabbed pinpricks of discomfort into his back which he tried ignoring , only falling on his backside once he'd crossed the finish line .

Danny was beaming with two thumbs up encouragement , causing his panting student's heart to touch the sun .

" I want you to keep on with this . Tell your family today you've found your calling . "

Who would've thought that pain could feel good ?

It did when it was born from a jaw cracking grin of satisfaction , the young man realized blissfully , sprinting to the back of the gym .

There were two small cork boards hanging on the far wall , one for people advertising wanting to buy this or sell that .

Colby pinned several little printed cards for his family's restaurant next to an ad on neon paper from a garage band and eyed the board beside him .

That one showcased something far more important , the weekly list of all of the athletes and their ranking from lowest number to the one at the top .

" Where are we ? Where are we ? ! " Jimmy peered beside him , back to ' abnormal ' and seemingly in a forgetful , forgiving mood .

" I dunno yet . Check if you see our names . "

" There ! And we moved from the middle section up to - **wahoo** ! You're six and I'm seven ! " Jimmy cheered , ecstatic .

" Check the team column too . "

" We're at ... we are - "

" _Second place_ . " Colby groaned , shaking his head .

" Second place is okay . "

" Yeah , well , who stole **our** first place spot ? "

" _Us_ , who do you think ? ! . " One familar voice scoffed behind the duo .

" And it wasn't stolen , we _earned_ it . " the second stated , over their competition's shoulders .

The hair on the back of Colby's neck rose and his muscles shook .

He could make eye contact conversation with Alex Shelley and not feel the head rush or his body melt into a weak - kneed bundle of nerves .

Chris Sabin was a different , masculine subject altogether .

With him , there was **never** a safe place to look . The Iowan had to avoid acknowledging that the golden brown hair , the shape of the face and mouth reminded him of another man he loved , lest his Xio develop murderous feelings for him instead of hero worship and crushing love .

" Next week , we'll earn it double when you two _lose_ the match against us . " Shelley swore .

" Nah , it's the two of _you_ that'll be knocked down to **second place** . Maybe lower . " Jimmy shot back .

" You still won't be first . " Sabin chimed in .

" Oh yeah ? ! " the ' crazy cat lady ' of the four men growled .

" Yeah ! " both ' Machine Guns ' snapped and their eyeliner sporting opponent hissed at the males .

The not yet twenty year old sighed and dragged his bed partner from the building and to the parking lot before fists began flying .

Colby rummaged through his backpack , yanked out the insulated travel water bottle and took a swig .

" Alriiiiight , it's The Wizard ! "

" Short's Brewing Company Wizard ? ! " Jimmy grabbed , greedy and thirsty .

" Yep ! Here , don't hog it all either , save some for me . " his boyfriend said and passed the beverage container .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" You've got phenomenal hair . " Jimmy complimented Shelley , smiling at the shaved dark brown sides and at one time a little , bleached to yellow - white faux hawk that had lengthened into a patch that fell and drifted over the man's eyes .

" Thanks . So's yours . " Alex nodded to the magenta ' skunk stripe ' area partway taking over Xio's tobacco scented , rat's nest of a mane .

The bell sounded and the exhibition match with an audience of students and trainers exclusively , began .

Jimmy was over the moon and hopping around like Tigger on energy drinks but his boyfriend stood motionless , rooted in place and gawking at Chris .

" Helloooo ? Dammit , Tyler ! " the bizarre young adult waved his hands in front of his lover's unblinking eyes . " Snap out of it ! "

The Guns saw the one sided advantage and took it , Alex super - kicking his afab opponent and sending him sailing to the floor and immediately after , Chris toppled his shocked speechless adversary with an enormous drop kick .

The crowd cheered along with the dominant team who gave one another high - fives and upper arm slaps .

" Shall we , incredible BFF supreme ? " Colby asked , crawling onto the steel steps .

" We shall , cinnamon and habanero . " Jimmy agreed , climbing back into the ring .

" Cinnamon and habanero ? ! "

" You're my catnip , ' wrassler ' man . "

They charged the Guns , tackling and sending both sprawling , crash landing out of the ring to make things even , which presented the foursome with an unfortunate , unwanted count - out .

" Hey , that was _kick ass_ ! " Shelley exclaimed . " **Finally** we have _competition_. "

Sabin managed to tell his arms apart from his legs as Alex helped him out of the awkward , flipped upside down position .

" Now that I'm upright once more , I agree with ya , bestie brother . "

" You're _something else_ . " Colby said , a bit dizzy but jubilant .

" No doubt , you gave us a run for our money . Serious bad asses . " Jimmy stated .

" Except that we're - " Alex began .

" One hell of a more talented band . " Chris concluded , snickering and his best friend and possible frenemies accompanied him .

The nineteen year old peeled off his socks and rolled them inside out to conceal the yellow sweat stains .

Jimmy made sure no one was looking , mindful of his packer before stripping out of the red , black and white diagonal stripe tights and tugging his jeans back into place .

The Guns lounged with backpacks and duffel bags at their feet , waiting at the exit doors .

" Hey . " Colby said , weaving around the guys and making a beeline to his car .

" Next time , we'll win . " Shelley promised and Sabin nodded beside him , hands stuffed into both pockets of his faded , torn grey jeans .

" Yeah , **we** will . " their challengers spoke in unison , agreeing with a hearty laugh .


	10. Chapter 10

IMPORTANT ( August ) info updated on my Profile page about this story & others . PLEASE read !

Changing of seasons quote by Yoko Ono .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rust red - orange hue in the center of a green edged leaf matched the color of the poet's beard .

"Spring passes and one remembers one's innocence . Summer passes and one remembers one's exuberance . "

Erick recited , his wide neck craned back to gaze up at the claw - like , thin branches . Perro and Shun raised their furry heads and observed the giant man while he spoke .

" Autumn passes and one remembers one's reverence . Winter passes and one remembers one's perseverance . " the brawny redhead finished . The Yorkie duo went back to sniffing the grass , curious at the nosy level .

" Beautiful . " Brodie complimented his man while people - watching the bicycle riding and hand holding couples , children eating ice cream and flying kites , other dogs jogging on leash or off and rolling around on their backs to scratch an itch . " You could be on stage one day . "

Rowan blushed to a pale pink in spots on his cheeks .

" Guys , get back over here ! " Colby called to his pets , patting the unrolled blue checkered blanket he and his unusual friends shared for their picnic in the park .

The dogs continued exploring with their nostrils , totally ignoring their owner .

The nineteen year old sighed .

" Now I know what being a parent is like . "

Jimmy chuckled .

" Dogs will be dogs , right ? "

" Irritating and unfortunately , yeah . " his boyfriend replied grumpily and was immediately tickled with the ends of the oddly dressed man's scarf until he cackled .

" Laughter . Synonyms - hilarity , cachinnation , peal and ... " Erick paused , nose wrinkled at the foul odor .

Perro and Shun had discovered uneaten items discarded and spilled from the trash can .

" Yuck . " he said .

" Hey ! What is - put that down ! " Colby jumped up and ran to his mischievous canines .

" Back into ' Solitary ' you go . " he proclaimed , setting the dogs one at a time into the folding portable plastic kennel . " You know the rules , disobey and you pay . So says my parents and it counts for both of you pests as well . "

The dogs whined , watching their owner clean his fur speckled hands with sanitizer and crumpled napkins .

" Antonyms - unhappiness and despair . " the redhead stated from behind his recent creation made out of soft rubber , hard plastic , knotted wires and bits of welded metal , a split faced and eerie sheep mask .

Colby unpacked the reusable cloth shopping bag first , spilling plastic eating untensils , a big roll of paper towels and several travel size bottles of hand sanitizer out onto the blanket before spreading out their lunch .

He divided up the sandwiches next , tomatoes , onions , turkey bacon and grilled chicken wrapped in lettuce , then apples and grapes for the fruit snack .

Finally , celery and carrot sticks counted as the vegetable snack serving with tiny cups of almond butter and cashew butter on the side with the beverage of choice , bottled water .

" All of his fancy words and Row hasn't mentioned to y'all yet about what I'm having my Florida acreage turned into ? " Brodie inquired , out of the blue and after chomping into a sandwich .

" Ooohhh , no , what ? " Jimmy looked over expectantly .

So did his partner , wiping cashew butter from the tip of his nose .

" The Huber Nature Preserve for Swamp Conservation and Children's Education . " the scary sheep boasted . " Doesn't it sound _beautiful_ ? "

" It's music when **_you_** say it , my sweet . " his boyfriend answered , smiling gently as a group of elderly men and women played croquet and badminton in the distance .

" **_Awesome_** ! "

" Yeah , congrats , man ! "

" We've been celebrating too . " the trans man bragged and held up all four fingers on one hand . " An entire month of being the number one , top of the list tag team . "

" Although , I practically _live_ at number six . " Colby griped petulantly . " Singles column . "

" And me at seven . " Jimmy said , suddenly crestfallen and lost in thought . " Solo list . "

" However ... good news is , if not next year then I guarantee in the year after , I'll have my degree in sports psychology for peak performance and anatomical kinesiology " the almost twenty year old gloated .

" Kinesiology . " Rowan said . " K -I - N- E - S ... "

" Ssssssshhh , hon ! I - well , I'd like to hear what he has to say . I'm interested . " Harper replied , smiling in good spirits at his incredibly intelligent boyfriend .

" It means that _he_ can get a moaning woman to leave a mess on his chin while _I'm_ struggling with the bra removal on mine ! " Jimmy answered , speaking in a dejected tone of voice and mimicked weeping .

Erick leaned in and pantomimed handing him a tissue .

Colby glanced at the bad acting and chortled .

" _Men_. " he commented .

" Yeah , I **know**. " Brodie replied agreeably , laughing gently .

" Deviant ! Have some more food already . My Sofia - Mom would say you should eat enough to gain a few added pounds . "

" Yeah , really ? And what does her **son** think about how my body looks ? " Jimmy inquired , devilishly .

Colby inched nearer to forehead bump his boyfriend .

" Not in public . "

" Affectionate display ! " Rowan mocked a gasp and swoon , dropping his big hands into the pen and trying to cover the Yorkies ' eyes while his scraggly bearded lover cracked up laughing .

" Hey , lovebirds , I'm enjoying the banter and we thank you for the free meal but it's time to head back to the farm . I have my doubts that those sheep have learned to care for themselves . " Brodie said , wiping tears from his eyes and shaking his head .

" They'll complain if we're late with their dinner . " his spooky boyfriend added , rubbing both dogs ' bellies until they squirmed in delight .

" It **is** getting late and these mutts ought to be put up for the night . "

" Yeah , and we have some housework left from earlier . "

" So do we , except ours should be called _barn_ work . " Brodie said .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" We need a team name . A **real** one . " Colby suggested , dramatically struggling in his best friend's grip .

His figure was snug in the new ring attire now that Mom had caught on about his rejection of the asinine leotard and bought him a sleeveless tee and running tights for a substitute .

" What , ' Reigning Cats and Dogs ' isn't inspiring for you anymore ? " Jimmy wondered .

" Considering we thought of it after sampling Rusty Nails , Orange margaritas and Hunter's cocktails , I'd say **_maybe_** not . "

" Sips . We had _sips_ . And on a full stomach too , Mister ' Try some of this goulash , it's terrific ! ' Don't play like we're slobbering drunks . "

" That's what I said , sampled . " the nineteen year old agreed and arched his brows . " I happen to be an adventurous eater . "

" Ah , so _that's_ why my labia feels like it's doing handstands for most of the month . "

" Okay , _what_ are you doing , man ? ! " Colby grunted , wriggling in the boring resthold .

" Getting head . Can't you tell ? " Jimmy teased .

" Ha ha . See , that's just it . We can't depend on using the **same** team name for our entire career and you sir , madam , should get some more moves . "

" Like what ? Like ... _this_ ? ! "

Jimmy released his boyfriend from the headlock , kicked him in the back and watched him land face first on the canvas .

He then tossed his hair prettily and ran the ropes before moving in for a second strike , aimed for the jaw .

His bestie evaded the boot to his face but the third kick , like the first , toppled him .

" _There_ you go ! Except ... wait - "

" What now ? ! "

" You gave me time to get to my feet . You can't do that , man ! " Colby pointed out .

" If I didn't let you stand , how else could I have made you fall ? " Jimmy snapped back .

" Woah , score a point for _your_ side . "

" Told you so . "

The trans male blocked and dodged jabs and blows slung by flying feet and fists .

He smashed into his friend , full bodied and caused them to be unsteady on their booted feet .

On all fours , Jimmy dragged his upper torso into a position that brushed against his boyfriend's chest .

Colby stared up into his two years older lover's face while lying prone with stinging muscles and a stream of trickling perspiration pooling into his navel rapidly , the young man quite thunderstruck by his female boyfriend's boldness .

" **Now** do I inspire you ? "

" Yes indeed , Mademoiselle adrenaline rush o' mine . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Hurry , guys ! You wanna wind up with ice - dickles ? Because I **_don't_** . " the nineteen year old complained when another icy gust blew past him and descended into his clothing . He stood in the freezing night air , holding double leashes and hopefully encouraging both dogs at the opposite ends to get a move on .

Shun squatted - at last ! - and Perro lifted a leg to the bent remains of plants and weeds at the tree line of their property .

Colby grimaced , too numb and cold to be in any sort of mood to pick up shit and he hadn't brought any scoop bags this time .

He took a quick look around , yanking the leashes .

This far back from the homes and close to a wooded area ...

" Nah . " he said , leaving the mess . Nobody would tread through it and by the time he walked four steps , it'd be fully frozen solid anyway .

The young man exhaled a breath of swirling steam and laughing , happily returned home .

" _Here_ you are ! " Sofia beamed , her face glowing .

" We've waited for you . " Raul stated , opening the door wider .

" You could have went ahead and unwrapped your gifts . I wouldn't mind . "

Colby shook out of his puffer vest , peeling the heavy material from the ' ugly Christmas sweater ' he and his entire family , canines included , wore .

His was mainly light blue with an ice skating scene and snow men in top hats and scarves .

Mom had on hers , brick red with Santa and his flying reindeer .

Dad sported white with a dark green tree sprinkled with multi - color bulb ornaments that to his child's total embarrassment , glowed in the dark .

Shun and Perro wore twin mini patchwork sweaters , colored in red , green , white , blue and silver with giant candy canes embroidered on the fronts .

The Yorkies turned in circles before burrowing into their pristine green plaid bed big enough for a collie to sleep in comfort , brand new toys and chews strewn at their hairy feet .

" The Queen goes first . " the young man stated , handing two copper glittery beribboned packages to his parents .

" Our Majesty . " his father added , pulling the sparkling bow off with a crackling sounding tug .

" Don't forget the King and Prince . " Sofia replied cordially , tearing at tape and shiny paper . " What are these for ? "

" They are indoor flower and herb gardens in Mason jars . When spring and warm weather rolls back around , they can be transferred outside or leave them in , whichever . " Colby explained .

" We appreciate these , thoughtful boy . " his mother said , sorting the seed packets .

" You're keeping our hands from being idle , that is true . " his father commented , drumming his fingernails against the glass containers brimming with soil and a layer of pebbles beneath .

Colby blushed , the corners of his mouth quirked and rising .

" Stop with the thanks . There are more , here ! " he replied , pushing the stack forward .

He sat cross legged on the living room floor rug and after his parents admired and complimented their heated massage pillows and a bocce ball set .

And now to strike , go in for the kill , the piece de resistance of pranks .

" Okay , now _this_ is for the two of you **only** . Not to be used when I'm at home or for any of your friends to see . " the young man said craftily and flipped the cellophane encased deck .

Sofia's mouth fell open , then snapped shut once she and her husband had read the printed words ' Sexy Truth Or Dare ' on the game's front cover .

" These are obscene ! "

Raul went along with his wife's aghast reaction , although he appeared to be more taken by the erotic cards .

" We'll keep them hidden from the neighbors . "

Following the unboxing of quite a stash of assorted clothes his padre y madre had bought for him , Colby dove on the largest package , shredding the Jingle Bell patterned paper .

He practically hugged the portable induction cook top .

" **_Thanks_** ! This is **_awesome_** ! " the young man whooped .

" Our reward is knowing that you are happy . " his mother stated .

" Also , we are hinting that you should move out . " his father kidded .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Three ... "

" Two ... "

" One - "

" **_Happy New Year_** ! "

" February ! " Sofia shouted , startling the rest of the small group . fell back on the sofa and laughed , a shrill giggle while she kicked her feet as though she were swimming . " February . "

Raul solemnly exhaled , assisting his spouse into a standing position .

" Our cue to head home . "

" You're welcome to stay . We have enough room , if cat fur doesn't bother you . " Tom offered .

" I think walking in the cold air should help . "

" I'll drive you . " Judy said , rummaging through her purse , then her son's flamingo pink handbag for keys .

" It's only a few steps , nothing to be concerned about . "

Their son **_did_** fret and wouldn't have his mind changed if he spoke up to say so .

Twenty five degrees at three past midnight and ' few steps ' or only a single one , he wasn't going to let his parents risk freezing - or worse .

" I'm going too . " Colby said , pulling on one of his favorite Christmas gifts , a black zip up sweatshirt .

He yanked the hood over his hair and tugged the sewn - in cloth insert attached to the inside of neckline up to cover his mouth and nose .

Sofia peered at her son .

" Why are you dressed like a burglar ? "

" It's **me** , Mom . Give me your hand so I can help Dad take you home . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The keys rattled , jingling in the lock once it clicked open .

Raul groaned suddenly , clutched his stomach and bent over the front porch's side railing to vomit .

" **_DAD_**? ! " Colby cried .

" Bank robber , stay out of my house . " Sofia said , giggling louder .

" Stand with your mother so she won't trip . I'll be with you soon . "

Shun and Perro awoke , growled at their unrecognized human and started sounding their barks of warning .

" Guys , be **_quiet_** ! " the young adult scolded .

" No , you shut up , bad robber . " his mother chimed in , swaying .

Raul grabbed her before she hit the floor .

" Come along , my dear . "

He looked at his son .

" I'll help her into pajamas and make it to the toilet unharmed . "

Colby nodded .

" Yeah and I'll run the mutts outside real fast so they won't be whining to , uhnm , potty at sunrise . "

Minutes past when his parents had lurched to their bedroom , he hurridly snatched leashes , came close to running into the tallest corner standing lamp and weaved around the coffee table lost in a daze for a second .

He opened the sized big enough for a basset hound to have room wire crate that the two little dogs shared and clipped leashes to the neon collars .

Afterwards , two dogs and one human thawed in their trailer home , the Yorkie team snoring by then and Colby sprung into action , hot water scrubbing his hands a second time at the kitchen sink .

His mother bellowed and chuckled at a raised volume and his father's words , softer spoken , drifted down the hallway .

" ¡ Romántico ! "

" Sofía , quédate quieto . "

Colby breathed in serenely , out rasping like having sandpaper in his throat and dug through the fridge .

He uncapped a big bottle of lemon - lime sports drink , held three clear plastic cups one by one beneath the ice maker and poured the neon green beverage into each glass .

After chugging his share , he swallowed two aspirin , groaned and carried the remaining two drinks and four headache killing , white bitter - powder pills on a tray to his parents room .

" Uh , knock knock . " the young man called out , hesitant after tapping on the door .

" ¿ Quién está ahí ? " his mother whooped .

Raul laughed , out of sight before groaning .

" It's okay for you to come in . We're both covered fully . "

" Thanks ... I mean - I brought both of you some painkillers before bed . The tame kind , nothing toxic . "

Raul noted his son's worried look and smiled reassuringly .

" You should go to bed too . Get some rest . "

" Yes , but - " Colby stammered .

" She's okay . We're fine . Head to your room and sleep . Don't be concerned . "

" Okay , Dad . "

He dragged and hauled his exhausted , sore body under the covers , disobeying his father's command .

He **_did_** worry about them .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Rrrrrrrrrrr . "

" Rrrrrrrrrrr - arrrrrrr ! "

The Yorkies tussled on their bed , playing a game of tug - of - war , their canine version of a human's wrestling match while the coffee bubbled and steamed in the pot , eggs were cracked into the pan and beaten with a whisk , ginger root peeled and finely grated and Colby , apron clad and working hard , felt gratified .

Sofia squealed and applauded , planting kisses on each side of her child's face .

" Thank you , sweetie ! "

" Esto no es ningún problema . Voch' mi khndir . "

" Ts'ankats'ats depk'um shnorhakal yem . "

The young man grinned . His parents were getting better at speaking his language as much , if not more than he was learning theirs .

" Your father will be joining us soon . Until then , I'd like to talk with you . "

" Go ahead . " the almost twenty year old poked the eggs to check if they were ready , stirred them with the whisk for one last scramble , then plated the breakfast protein .

" I apologize for doing certain things that obviously upset you . Please do not think that I'm acting like your mother intentionally . "

" Who are you supposed to act like , Mom ? My great grand uncle's dentist ? "

" Repeating your mother's mistakes by being an alcoholic . " Sofia continued , brushing a napkin over her mouth swiftly .

" Nooooo , you're **not** like that _at all_ ! Besides , Dad explained and - I already know that you only drink to celebrate for every New Year . This isn't something daily or weekly and anyway , every person legally old enough to drive probably gets tipsy on January first , nothing to be ashamed of . "

Raul took a huge mug from the collection in the cabinets and filled it to the brim with pure black liquid caffeine , sugar and cream free . He eyed the loaded glasses and dishes , gleeful , impressed and curious .

" An unexpected nice surprise ! What struck you to fix a buffet ? "

" I thought we would need some hangover curing food , so I made eggs scrambled with tomatoes and toast spread with honey and topped with sliced bananas . The drinks are ice water with peeled , grated ginger and lemon slices thrown in . " the young man said , staring partly pop - eyed at his father's damp hair and then his mother's again .

Clearly , they'd showered together .

Maybe they had been using the playing cards after all .

His mother gazed at her boy with increased suspicion .

" Are you still not feeling well ? Your face is awfully flushed . "

" I'm perfectly healthy , honest . If no one minds , when I'm finished eating , can I go over and see Jimmy ? " Colby asked .

" Why should we mind ? Just put your dishes in the sink , please . "

" And take your coat . " Raul reminded his son .

" Brrrrr ! You're icy , Mister ! " Jimmy quipped following his greeting kiss he'd snuck in without his parents to witness .

" Well , let me have time to warm up ! " Colby laughed , claiming the recliner . " How is the hangover for three today ? "

" Fading fast . And yours ? "

" Same . Did you take down a big breakfast ? "

" My guess is that everybody of legal age and above has by now in my sublime Michigan , state beyond compare . "

" Eggs ? " Colby inquired .

" Coconut water , tomato juice , chicken noodle soup and banana stuffed French toast . "

" Classy lady . "

" Well , a family that pukes together slays together ... or something to that effect . " the afab young adult replied .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shivering , he nestled into his fit for chilly temps Christmas gifts , an ink black wool overcoat and imitation black leather gloves with silver - grey faux fur lining .

Jimmy met him on the porch and shooed Colby into the trailer , surrounded by a gang of felines made perturbed from the lowered temps .

" Hi , pretty lady . "

" Hi to you , handsome . No frisking me until my polish dries . " the crazy cat lady male commented after a kiss .

He gave his lover a mug of hot chocolate with the last of the coffee stirred in and tiny marshmallows floating on the light brown , steaming hot surface .

" You're invited to our evening meal and on the menu will be vegetable soup , grilled cheese with bacon on rye , baked potatoes with sour cream and chives and dessert , apple pie bread pudding . " the Iowan sank onto the couch , felines scurrying to escape from the unknown horror that was his work booted feet .

" Mmmmmm , thank you and tell your folks thanks too but me and mine are going out to a steakhouse tonight . " Jimmy in Xio mode said , laying with his head propped back in his friend's lap .

" Now this isn't your birthday gift from me . It's your **before** birthday gift , okay ? " Colby sat the empty cup aside and gestured to the long and wide mystery object .

" My gift gift ? ! " Jimmy asked , attacking the package .

" Uhmm hmmmn , since you already have lots of _presence_ . " the almost twenty year old replied , nodding .

" Oh , oooooohhh , it's _beautiful_ ! " the afab young adult beamed , slightly dazed at his musical instrument .

" It's pawn shop so I had to fix the strap with glue , needle and thread and purchase the tuner , pick and case separately . "

" Thankyouthankyouthankyou ! "

" Ninguna necesidad de agradecerme . Tsnundd shnorhavor . " Colby squinted and smiled during the grateful embrace .

" I can finally learn to play ' This Old Guitar ' using ... this old guitar ! " Jimmy gloated .

The Iowan instantly crossed his eyes , his choice for an appropriate reaction in friendship's ' non speaking role . '

His bizarre Michigan partner scooted closer for another snog , halting when his phone alerted him to a recent call and message .

" Oh , is Cult Leader a'callin ' ? " Colby suddenly frowned .

" He's more like a role model . People _listen_ to what he says - "

" That's a cult , alright . "

" No , no , he's really cool . Hot babes hang around him all the time and he's my latest pick for a fashion muse . " Jimmy answered shyly .

" That creep brings you i-D and Wonderland magazine issues at work and becomes your _best friend_ . " the nineteen year old pouted angrily .

" I'll never replace you ! But I **do** like making you seethe from jealousy . " the older man stated , grinning .

" I noticed that . " Colby tried to grab the phone but his friend darted away .

" Oh , no , you don't ! "

" He's disgusting and I'm going to tell him so . "

" Nuh uh . " Jimmy held the phone out of reach . " You wait here for me . "

The Iowan groaned and sulked , slouching until his boyfriend returned to the living room from his bedroom .

He cocked his head , astounded .

His odd but likeable bestie was trembling and pale .

" We got a call ! " he blurted , then fell back on the couch with a thud .

" For what ? Getting a chance to score a pin fall in some crap high school gym with the damn basketball hoop still hanging above ? "

" Hey , have some confidence with that doubt and bad attitude . Chili cheese fries cost extra . "

" I - jeez , you are _really_ shaking ! Wait ... here , hold still . Relax . " Colby ordered , stroking his friend's The Cure inspired , rat's nest hairdo , with rubs similar to how Jimmy petted his long haired cats .

" From **my** point of view , this _isn't_ calming . " his partner grinned , wicked and naughty as any ' horny devil ' and ogling his buddy's lower half .

" Mmmmmm , not for **me** either . "

" Well , if my blood sugar level ever drops , I'll call on you to be my eye candy . More so . " the eccentric young adult teased , wiggling his brows .

" So , what did creep Cult Leader have to say ? ' Cause I'll fight him if he proposed . "

" It's the most unbelievable , wacky , astonishing and great thing ! "

" Which is ... ? " Colby asked and waited for the answer impatiently .

" MTV has plans to produce their own televised wrestling show and they saw our work tapes - " Jimmy began .

" _MTV_ ? ! " the nineteen year old shouted .

" Yep . Ready to be a star in Hollywood , Champ ? "


End file.
